I am unsilenced
by secretauthor12
Summary: Shizuru is the lead vocalist of the pop-rock band called Unsilenced. However, one of her band members quit leaving them hanging for the next concert. Will she be able to find a replacement? If she does, what if her previous band member comes back, claiming their tandem is irreplaceable?
1. Chapter 1

Shizuru is the lead vocalist of the pop-rock band called _Unsilenced._ However, one of her band members quit leaving them hanging for the next concert. Will she be able to find a replacement? If she does, what if her previous band member comes back, claiming their tandem is irreplaceable?

-x-

 _My music is unbroken, unstoppable and unbreakable. It is the language of the unheard, expression of the unsaid, communication of the unfelt and appearance of the unseen. Because I am unsilenced…_

-x-

"Come on! Hurry up Nats!" The bubbly orange-haired girl squealed in excitement as she put some finishing touches on her already perfect make-up. After countless outfit trial sessions, Mai finally decided to settle on a stylish one piece chiffon mini dress with a thin lace around her waist and a pair of stiletto. As she gazed on her reflection on the full size mirror near her bed, she was fluttering her amethyst eyes checking on the thickness of her mascara and clamping her lips to spread evenly the hot pink lipstick. She then retrieved a small jewelry box in her closet drawer to reveal matching pair of earrings and necklace and put them on ecstatically. Now, as she watched her own self looking back elegantly at her, she grinned satisfactorily and grabbed her beige Gucci clutch bag lying on her bed. _Now, this is called perfect!_

However, her gleeful mood considerably darkened as her gaze suddenly fell on the wall clock hanging above her bed. It was already 15 minutes before 8 o' clock. She inwardly cursed herself for being so unmindful of the time. They barely had enough time given that it usually took 20 minutes to get to the school campus and another 10 minutes to arrive in the school gymnasium. And as she turned around, her already foul mood doubled seeing the blue-haired woman busily rummaging through her disorderly closet, still looking for her favorite leather jacket.

"Just borrow mine, Natsuki Kuga! We are already late!" Mai yelled a little too impatiently as she looked grudgingly at her roommate. "The concert will soon be starting. I don't want to miss anything. Someone is waiting for me." _Mikoto._ As soon as her lips silently formed that name, her fuming aura abruptly diminished and was replaced by a dreamy sigh. Her cheeks suddenly flushed remembering the rowdy cat woman scratching her head shyly while handing two concert tickets to her last week.

" _Please watch me, Mai! I'll be playing drums." Mikoto announced half bragging. "Promise me you'll come okay? I have two VIP tickets for you. Grab someone or maybe the transfer student, she's now your roomie right? Maybe she can come? You'll come right, right, right?" Hopeful, pleading eyes stared at Mai as she waved the two tickets in her hands. Mai could not help but to melt in happiness seeing those cute, big, desperate eyes in full display. Aww… isn't she so cute, she thought to herself giddily._

" _I promise. I'll be there. I'll support you." Mai's lips turned into a lopsided grin as she opened her palm up to receive the tickets from the black-haired girl who casually placed the tickets and stole a quick hug from the unsuspecting orange-haired girl. "Thanks Mai, you're the best! I'll look for you in the crowd 'kay? See you then!" She waved goodbye and quickly left the dumbfounded orange-haired girl who could only blink at what had just happened._

" _D-did she just hug me?" she thought loudly to herself as her mind was still slowly processing the turn of events. Oh my yes she did! Gosh, I could faint from happiness, she mentally rejoiced as her smile now reached up to her ears._

However, her sweet reverie was cut short hearing the loud groaning of her roommate.

"Ugh! Could you shut up for like ten seconds? No, make it one minute or ten, maybe?" The blue-haired woman glared at the Mai. "This is your fault for forcing me. I've told you a million times I've just arrived two days ago and I'm still jetlagged and I'd rather rest. And I hate loud music." The blue-haired girl defended herself.

"Forcing you, oh come on! You liked music! You even have this acoustic guitar with such a bulky hard case and you're not one bit interested in concert?" Mai retorted as she nudged the guitar's hard case with her foot.

"My guitar is off-limits, you fool! Don't you dare touch it!" She barked after rescuing her hard case and putting them in a safe place away from her nagging roommate. "Will you stop pestering me so I can concentrate? I need to find this…this thing." She continued searching for the jacket on her open cluttered luggage.

' _This girl sure is so infuriating! I'm only giving her one minute or she'll be sorry.'_ Mai rolled her eyes as little angry veins started to pop slowly on her forehead. She watched the clock's minute hand slowly moving in a clockwise direction while her hands were slowly curling to fists as seconds ticked by. _1..2..3…57…58…59…._

"KUGAAAA!" The orange-haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"FOUND IT!" The blue-haired girl shouted at the same time as she pulled up her leather jacket from her luggage mess, grinning happily like a little kid. She then triumphantly faced her furious roommate and for a second, she visibly paled being face to face with a monster. _Oops! I'm gonna be killed!_

Fortunately, in a split second, Mai-turned-into-a-monster had transformed back to her normal self after hearing the blue-haired girl spoke. She offered her a sheepish smile as she draped her leather jacket around her shoulders. _Note to self – Don't let Mai turn into monster Mai (in short Mai-nster)._

"Can we go NOW?" Mai crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Yeah sure." Natsuki grabbed her keys on the wall key holder and quickly checked her appearance on the mirror then followed the orange-haired girl towards the door.

As the cobalt-haired girl was busy locking the door, Mai went to her red Maserati sports car and pressed the unlock button.

"Hey, hold on!" Natsuki shouted as she jogged towards the orange-haired girl. "Why are we using _this thing_?" She pointed at the sports car with mild disgust to which the orange-haired girl could only roll her eyes.

" _This thing_ you are referring to is my car and in case it's not obvious, it will be our mode of transportation to go to school. Now, do you have any further questions? 'Coz if none, can you shut up and just get in the passenger seat, _please_?" The orange-haired girl was again gradually losing her patience as time wasted on nonsensical things would mean time lost to be in the concert.

"Whoa! Chill." The cobalt-haired girl raised both hands in mock surrender. "Let's just use my Ducati and I guarantee you, my baby will bring us there before the concert starts. Cool?" She grinned at her then raised her both thumbs up as she walked towards the direction of her motorbike.

"Totally uncool!" Mai retorted. "You expect me to ride _that thing_ , while I'm wearing _this_?" The orange-haired girl pointed at her mini dress and the fact that she was wearing high heels. Natsuki abruptly stopped walking and turned around to gaze up and down at her companion, shaking her head in the process.

"You sure you're going to a concert with that get-up?" The blue-haired girl crossed her arms and gauged her roommate. "I thought you're going to a fancy dinner or something." Natsuki smirked then proceeded to her Ducati.

"Wow, says you! Coming from someone who looks like a hooligan with a hoody leather jacket, plus that motorbike. Oh please, save the comment to yourself." Mai countered which clearly pissed off the cobalt-haired girl.

"Fine! You decide then, Your Highness! Use that flashy sports car of yours and be totally jammed in traffic and arrive for the closing session or bite your tongue, use my motorbike and we arrive on time. In all honesty, I don't care one bit about this whatever concert." The cobalt-haired girl flicked her long hair then crossed her arms as she leaned on her motorbike waiting for the orange-haired girl to respond.

After few seconds of deliberation, Mai could only sigh deeply. Both of them knew the answer.

"Is _that thing_ even safe?" The orange-haired girl asked as she walked towards the cobalt-haired girl who raised an eyebrow and smirked visibly in response.

"Try me. It's like you're just riding a bicycle with training wheels, smooth sailing and harmless!" Natsuki chuckled softly as she flipped up the kickstand and swung her right foot over the bike's body effortlessly. She then turned on the engine and revved it up while holding on the breaks. The orange-haired girl winced at the increasing sound of the motorbike revving and halted in front of the cobalt-haired girl, clearly debating on whether to ride or not.

"Are you coming Cinderella? Your time is running! You don't want Prince Charming to wait any longer, do you?" The cobalt-haired girl teased earning reddening cheeks from her roommate.

"Whew! Fine! I'll haunt you down Natsuki Kuga if I die from this, do you hear me?" The orange-haired girl spoke intimidatingly as she sat on the bike beside her roommate and crossed her legs together.

"Hands on me unless you really wanna die." Natsuki gestured towards her waist to which the orange-haired girl complied, only a little higher than intended. The cobalt-haired girl suddenly turned bright red and swatted her roommate's encircling arms.

"Watch where you are touching, you perverted moron!" She shouted as she glared at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry, my hands just slipped." Mai chortled silently as she placed her hands tightly around her roommate's waist and leaned her body sideways towards the cobalt-haired girl.

As soon as the orange-haired girl settled, Natsuki released the breaks and increased her speed dangerously, surprising her passenger with a yelp who instinctively tightened her grip and pressed her body even closer towards the driver. As few minutes passed by, the orange-haired girl soon felt that everything was quickly turning into blur and she thought it better to just close her eyes during that deadly journey, lest she'd gone dizzy. She then silently prayed and hoped that should she manage to get out of this alive, she swore never to ride on motorbike again. _Stupid Kuga! She calls this safe driving!? Idiot! I have one foot in the grave!_

-x-

School festivities had always been so popular however, the professors of Fuuka Academy were overwhelmed to see such a great crowd all thrilled to watch the concert featuring their very own Fuuka students. There had been three entrances towards the school gymnasium that turned into concert hall for that night – VIP section, lower box and upper box. Due to high demand, Fuuka offered general admission tickets however, they will have to stay outside of the school gymnasium and watch from the large screen projectors. Moreover, to accommodate more crowd, they had removed the chairs in all three sections, thus having all the concert-goers standing.

It had been a very busy night for both Fuuka students and professors as they worked hand in hand in admitting the large crowd into the gymnasium. They scanned their tickets and informed them to keep their tickets for some prizes after the concert. Apparently, most of the concert-goers were a mix of students from Fuuka and different schools, all buzzing with enthusiasm as they entered the gymnasium and quickly took out their phones to take pictures of the stage ceaselessly. Some of them immediately posted the pictures on social media, updated their statuses and still others went on 'live' mode, capturing the excitement and thrill in videos.

In front of the gymnasium, a small stage has been set up which were now occupied with the musical instruments that the band would be using as well as large amplifiers. The drum set was positioned in the back center whereas the two guitars in tripod guitar stands, one electric and other bass, were on the right hand side of the stage and a keyboard was placed in the middle. Wireless microphones attached to microphone stands were also stationed near the musical instruments. The backdrop showed the band's four silhouetted figures and at the top of which, the band's name 'UNSILENCED' was engraved in glowing red shades.

-x-

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room burst open and a spectacled woman with boyish haircut popped her head blissfully. "Well, well, well, ladies! Tickets were all sold out! That was impressive but _expected._ After all, I'm your brilliant manager!" The small classroom near the gymnasium was transformed as waiting room where the band members rehearsed and literally waited before the concert.

"Huh, keep fooling yourself, Chie. With or without you, tickets will absolutely be sold out!" The redhead snickered as she was tuning her bass guitar and pulled few strings in the process. The redhead looked glamorous in her black fitted tank top and ripped skinny jeans.

"Ouch!" The dark gray haired girl pretended to clutch her heart, as if in pain as she entered the room. "Your sarcastic words always break my heart, Nao. If not for the videos I uploaded on my blog, you won't be this popular. I believe a little 'thank you' on the side is appropriate." She grinned at the redhead who glared at her.

"You mean the _stolen_ _snippets_ of your perverted Kaichou obsessions… oops… I mean… our jamming sessions." The black-haired girl butted in their conversation as she kept on spinning the drumstick in her hand, then threw it in the air and caught it smoothly. The drummer was wearing a dark blue sleeveless denim jacket, denim shorts and Chuck Taylor sneakers.

The band members snorted loudly when they saw the manager's ears turning bright red.

"Geez, even you shorty?" Chie shook her head in mock defeat. However, as she let her eyes roam around, her expression turned alarmed. "Whoa, wait, one" she pointed towards the redhead who raised her eyebrow, "two" she pointed towards the black-haired girl who nodded at her, and "three" she pointed towards the brunette who smiled at her sweetly. "Where's that stupid flirt, err.. I mean, where's Tomoe?" Chie scratched her head a little annoyed.

"I thought you are referring to the brunette here, when you said _flirt_." Nao teased mischievously as her thumb directed towards the brunette who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well yeah, I mean, they're both flirts and all…" Chie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Yuuki and Chie, that's very sweet of both of you, _really_." Shizuru responded sarcastically to which Nao winked at her while laughing wickedly.

"But for me, this beautiful brunette here is on a much higher league than that teal-haired girl." The gray-haired girl walked towards the brunette, producing a rose out of the blue and offering it to her. "She stole my heart and as such, I call her my _temptress_." She offered her a lopsided grin while handing the rose to the brunette who accepted it gracefully.

"Boo!" The black-haired girl butted while showing two thumbs down.

"You mean, stole your eyes, pervy!" The redhead corrected as she high fived with Mikoto, both laughing crazily.

"Shut up guys! Aoi will surely kill me if she hears this pure rubbish accusations!" Chie pretended to scold them as she crossed her arms grumpily.

"And what I am supposed to hear?" Another head popped in the room as she looked at all of them expectantly. Finally, she gazed at the manager who suddenly paled in a matter of seconds as she tried to cover the rose she gave to the brunette. _Oh no, trouble!_

"Ahh….. Aoi! Wow, your timing… yeah… cool… awesome..." Chie scratched her head sheepishly as she looked at her nervously.

"What in the world are you trying to say?" The brown-haired intruder asked, a little annoyed.

"Uhm…Great… I mean…great timing… I need your help to look for Tomoe, right guys?" Her desperate brown orbs seek her friends' agreement. However, the instant she saw the redhead and the cat woman smirking, she knew she was as good as dead. _Traitors!_

"Yeah… totally… we need your help to look for Tomoe," Mikoto responded then glanced at the redhead with a knowing look.

"Because a certain someone here is busy flirting." The redhead finished then they both fist-bumped in the air while snickering boisterously.

"Liar!" She defended as she pointed accusing finger to them. "I was just checking them out if there's anything they need! Wait, not like I'm checking on her or her or her. No, it's not like that. I'm just… you know, check and see if they need anything from me. I'm just doing my job, as manager!" The gray-haired woman desperately tried to explain as her hands twiddled nervously.

"Still sounds perverted to me!" The redhead offered and both the brunette and the drummer chuckled softly.

"Whaaat!" The manager slumped her shoulders dejectedly as she backpedaled to lean on the wall for support, totally forgetting the rose she was hiding from plain view.

"Chie, my darling, we will surely have a serious talk later, okay? Mark my words." Her sweet talk were the complete opposite of the sarcasm dripping over on her voice. "Oh, and Shizuru?" The brunette curiously shifted her attention to her. "That is such a lovely rose. Mind me asking, where do you get that?" Aoi was smiling but her eyes were as sharp as a razor.

Shizuru smiled beautifully as those crimson orbs stared at the rose in her hand. "Ara, thank you Aoi, I believe this came from…"

"SUITOR!" Chie answered as she glared menacingly at her so-called friends. "right Nao? Shorty? Shiz?" Her voice suddenly became steely that sent chills to her friends who gulped nervously and nodded their heads vigorously.

"Oh yeah? And where is this suitor?" Aoi crossed her arms as she questioned them.

"Uhm… Sure…" Chie tried to maintain her confidence as she walked towards the brown-haired woman and exited the room. She quickly scanned her surroundings searching for a viable prospect until her brown eyes found a sexy figure waiting in line. She smiled at herself for being born a genius. "There… see that sexy stranger in a hoody?" The manager pointed towards the crowd in the VIP section line.

"The one with the midnight blue hair?" Aoi inquired. Curiously, the band members also popped their heads out wondering who Chie was pointing at.

"Yeah, she begged me to give the rose to Shizuru." She lied magnificently. "And as soft-hearted as I am, I dutifully accepted her request." She continued with her story. Mikoto's laughter was quickly died down as she got pounced in the head by the manager who glared at her as if saying, _one wrong move and this will be your last laugh._

"Fine…" Aoi accepted the plausible story and dropped any further arguments for the moment while the manager sighed in great relief. "So where should I look for Tomoe?" She suddenly changed the topic remembering the little time they had.

"Any clue, people?" Chie echoed Aoi's thoughts. Now that her lover believed her too-good-to-be-true story, she could now focus on her job suddenly becoming serious and professional, as she glanced at her wristwatch.

"As you say, maybe busy flirting?" The redhead responded nonchalantly as she went back inside the room and sat down on a chair.

"Argh.." Chie cursed inwardly then shifted her attention to the brunette. "Shiz,, do you mind playing solo for the opening song with just your keyboard? Then, once the idiot arrives, shorty and nasty will join in. I think that rocks, right?" The manager inquired curiously.

"Ara, that's a wonderful idea. Sure manager." The brunette agreed as she also went back towards the room. She was wearing a knot-back crop tube top and faux leather mini skirt emphasizing her curvy figure coupled with matching black three-inched heels studded buckle lace boots.

"Cool! Now, I have to go. Everyone, standby, show will start in five minutes." She called to them as she jogged towards the gymnasium while Aoi went opposite direction.

As the intruders left, the redhead checked her appearance on the wall mirror. She then retrieved the eyeliner from her makeup kit and applied them lavishly on her upper and lower lash lines. Satisfied, she put anchor ear cuffs with silver chain piercing on her ears and a guitar necklace. The brunette did the same on her makeup and then put a black velvety crystal choker on her neck. Meanwhile, the short woman busied herself to eating chips.

After few minutes, the manager returned excitedly. "My babies, the night is all yours, rock their world!"

-x-

"We're here, scaredy-cat." Natsuki announced coolly as she parked her Ducati and turned off the engine only to receive a heavy pounding on her head. _WHACK!_

"What the heck Mai! What's that for?" She angrily blurted as she massaged the injured spot on her back head.

"Who are you calling scaredy-cat and what kind of an idiot calls this safe driving!? If I won't die from falling down on your motorbike, surely the heart attack will!" She spat the words with disgust as she got off the motorbike and fixed her dress and hair.

"Tsk. You're the worst person I've ever known! Not even a thank you from you, such an ungrateful rude brat you are." The cobalt-haired girl irritably got off her motorbike as she stomped towards her roommate who walked briskly towards the gymnasium, not paying one bit to what she was saying.

There was only few minutes left before the concert officially started and they both hurried to fall in line towards the VIP section. The orange-haired girl retrieved the tickets from her clutch bag and handed one to her roommate. Clearly, her previously grumpy mood was nowhere to be seen as she grinned giddily towards the blue-haired girl who rolled her eyes at her. _Hopeless._ She could not contain her happiness as she craned her neck towards the gym's entrance and counted how many people were still in line before they could be admitted inside.

After five people in the line had gone inside, finally, it was the Mai's turn. She showed her ticket to the student-inspector who scanned it quickly and again reminded to keep tickets for raffle after the concert. Natsuki did the same thing and once inside, they forced their way in the middle to get an ample view of the stage. It amazed the blue-haired woman how jam-packed the gymnasium had been and wondered if this band was really good to be able to have quite a lot of fans.

Suddenly, the lights were dimmed out and everyone hooted energetically. As soon as someone's silhouette appeared onstage, the fan girls and fan boys went wild and they started to cheer and shout deafeningly while others waved the banners showing their favorite member's name. Still others waved their red glow sticks while others raised their hands up in the air. Even the orange-haired girl was screaming with joy, amethyst eyes glued on the stage. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the band's appearance. Well, except one – the blue-haired woman was busy pushing some crowd away from her – those whose proximities were too close to her liking. _Ugh stupid people, stupid concert!_

Suddenly, the spotlight was turned on revealing the lead vocalist smiling alluringly as she waved towards the crowd. She wasn't even starting and yet half of the crowd literally fainted just from seeing her. Others chanted her name like some mantra, hoping to get her attention or even an eye-to-eye contact. However, they would never know as the vocalist was wearing her Ray-Ban shades. She then brought the microphone stand near her mouth and positioned her delicate hands on the keyboard then played the intro. And just like that, the brunette had just owned them – she rocked their worlds with her melodic voice.

"I followed my heart into the fire  
Got burned, got broken down by desire  
I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes  
Left me blurry, blurry and blind"

The blue-haired woman suddenly stopped struggling and pushing people as she focused her attention towards the stage after hearing such a sweet melodic voice. She stared at her from head to toe, almost unconscious that her mouth was left open in the process. Instinctively, she became undoubtedly curious to see the vocalist's face.

"I picked all the pieces up off the ground  
Got dirt on my fingers but that's gone now  
Got the glue in my hands and stickin' to the plan  
Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"

Do anything at all

I can do anything at all"

While the brunette was singing the refrain of the song, the redhead noticed that the smug-looking teal-haired girl had arrived and she signaled to all of them to enter the stage and join in on the chorus, to which the other two thumbs-upped. Discreetly, they walked briskly on the stage, Mikoto sitting in front of the drums. She quickly scanned the VIP section and her heart soared with joy seeing the orange-haired girl waving happily at her. She grinned at her and waved back before focusing on her band members' go signal.

Meanwhile, Nao and Tomoe were strapping their guitars on their shoulders and adjusting the volume of the amplifiers and their instruments. Shizuru had seen them in the corner of her eyes and showed them a quick thumbs-up behind her back. Then the band hit it – Mikoto struck on her drum set while both Tomoe and Nao slammed their guitars simultaneously. The vocalist removed the wireless microphone from the stand, threw her shades towards the crowd then she leapt into the air while singing the chorus.

"This is my kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch me fly  
'Cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now"

The crowd did the same as they mimicked the lead vocalist, jumping so crazily, dancing to no end and raising their hands up in the air as they drown themselves to her music. Others were also singing their hearts out while others were head banging to the tune and still others clapping their hands excitedly.

"This is my big hello  
'Cause I'm here and never letting go  
I can finally see, it's not just a dream  
When you set it all free, all free, all free"

Natsuki was left breathless as she saw those intense crimson gems sparkling so brightly – a natural rock star flying in the air while being lost to her own music. It was such a blissful feeling – as if her music was showering freedom to her, it was both overflowing and overwhelming. For some reason, the blue-haired woman felt that her music just had to be released, her voice just had to be heard and her heart just had to be expressed. For her, the brunette was the very definition of the unrestricted! She was actually stunned just how much her music had moved her, had influenced her, and had started a fire within her. Well, not just her music – she was after all, a total package.

Tomoe, the lead guitarist, glided on her knees towards the brunette then strummed her electric guitar so skillfully for the instrumental part of the song. The crowd got rowdier and wilder as their favorite couple teamed up in the middle of the stage. The blue-haired woman suddenly snapped out of her trance and nudged her roommate who was absolutely on cloud nine. She had to shove the orange-haired girl few times to get her attention.

"What?" Mai responded clearly not happy to be disturbed. "Who's that?" She pointed towards the brunette on stage. However, due to the loud music and crowd swaying, her roommate was having hard time to hear her properly or even pinpoint the person her roommate was referring to. "Who?" Mai asked again. Annoyed, the blue-haired woman repeated her question a little louder at Mai's ears.

"Ah, She's Shizuru… Shizuru Fujino. Isn't she gorgeous?" Mai beamed at her.

"She looks pretty." Mai stared at her entranced face with a knowing look and it suddenly hit her that she had spoken her thoughts a little too loudly making her blushed furiously. "I mean… she looks pretty... strange. She's like… extraordinary." She tried to cover up her stupid slip of the tongue then Mai just laughed at her, not buying her story.

"The other one on guitar, she's Tomoe Marguerite, your competitive rival. Rumor has it that they've been dating for a long time but Tomoe was rejected when she proposed to be her girlfriend. No one really knows the truth as they're both flirts from the start anyway." Mai pointed towards the teal-haired girl and then to the brunette. "Would you give her a shot?" She teased her roommate who glared at her annoyingly. "I'm not interested, okay? And I hate flirts! So shut up!" Natsuki pouted cutely as she grumpily crossed her arms while Mai chuckled at her scowling yet cute expression. Then, they both focused on the stage as the brunette started singing again.

"This is my big hello  
'Cause I'm here and never letting go  
I can finally see, it's not just a dream  
When you set it all free, all free, all freeeee"

As Shizuru finished the song, she smiled and waved happily at everyone again, sending flying kisses to them. Until those scarlet eyes settled on a pair of emerald ones intensely observing her. At first, she thought the owner was amused and liked the song, but she was startled to see those emerald gems quickly turning into shock, then becoming snobbish and unfriendly until the owner totally evaded her crimson eyes. _What was that?,_ Shizuru thought to herself. She wasn't able to delve on that weird behavior as Tomoe nudged her for the next song.

"Hey Natsuki, is it just me or was she looking at you?" Mai nudged her roommate. "Huh? Nah! Must be your imagination, there's no way." Her roommate lied blatantly but she herself was also stunned to be caught staring boldly that she was embarrassed and turned her emerald eyes away from the brunette.

The band continued to play their popular songs for one and a half hour to the point that the fans were surprised that the concert was soon ending. They were all having a good time hearing those wonderful songs but all good things must come to an end. They were quite disappointed to see the band members introducing their names and thanking everyone for coming tonight. After everyone was finished, the fans applauded and hooted and shouted for more.

However, they were suddenly turned speechless and mouths agape when the teal-haired girl suddenly pulled the brunette towards her and kissed her so passionately on the lips. The brunette's crimson eyes turned as big as saucers as she realized what was happening and tried to discreetly pull away.

After such a brave stunt, the teal-haired girl thanked everyone to which everyone cheered and hooted even more. Surely, one thing was certain – the crowd loved TomZuru tandem. Well, except for a few, including the disgusted blue-haired woman who scowled unconsciously.

Shizuru tried to compose herself as she waved her final goodbyes to everyone then quickly left the stage heading towards the waiting room. The redhead and cat woman followed suit then the teal-haired girl was the last one to leave. As soon as Tomoe entered the waiting room, Shizuru, who was leaning on the wall, glanced up angrily at her.

"What was that for?" Shizuru demanded as tried to maintain her cool.

"What? It was just a kiss!" Tomoe defended nonchalantly. "And the crowd loved it, anyway." The teal-haired girl then closed the door and slumped in one of the chairs.

"Unfortunately, I don't." The brunette hissed to which the teal-haired girl sighed deeply.

"You know what, you are always playing so-hard-to-get. I know you like me and you should even be thanking me, I did you a favor." Tomoe arrogantly responded which caused raised eyebrows to the redhead and cat woman, both of whom were listening silently to the banter.

"Wake up Tomoe! I never liked you." The brunette spoke so slowly with venom dripping all over. "You only make yourself believe this fairy tale dream of yours is true. I'm sorry… it will never happen." The brunette shot back which earned a death glare from the guitarist who slammed her fist on the chair and stood up.

"You are nothing… without me." The teal-haired girl furiously pointed an accusing finger towards the brunette. "You won't be this popular without me." She emphasized each and every word like she owned them. "I was the one who brought you to fame, all of you! With my family's wealth and power, I turned you from nothing to something. Wow, you should know your place, especially you Shizuru." Tomoe warned threateningly then glared at her band members.

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact, I do know my place. How about you? Do you?" The brunette countered back which infuriated the teal-haired girl even more.

However, all their attention shifted as the door burst open and the giddy manager in wonderland shouted congratulations to everyone. However, she instantly shut up as she looked at each other's serious expressions. _Oops, I am in a wrong timing?_

"Right! Congratulations to all of you, I quit this crappy band! Good luck to your charity concert next week! Let's see how you'll all mess that up! After all, without me, this band will surely stink. Goodbye suckers!" Tomoe announced as she stormed off towards the door.

Silence emanated for few seconds as tension was clearly increasing in an alarming rate. However, as soon as the teal-haired girl was gone, the redhead snorted so loudly, while the black-haired girl was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Even Shizuru had to admit, having the two around, lifted up her mood and she smirked at both of them. Chie was left dumbfounded clearly not following the line of thoughts of the band members. _How could they be laughing, when they had just lost their lead guitarist?,_ Chie shook her head in disbelief.

"Y'hear that shorty?" The redhead asked her band member then she mimicked the teal-haired girl saying "Goodbye suckers!" Then, she slammed her hand on the chair snickering uncontrollably while Mikoto was wiping her eyes from so much hilarity. The brunette also had to admit that the redhead had impersonated the teal-haired girl so well.

"Seriously guys, she just left us hanging and we're literally doomed for the next concert!" Chie called them back to the real world, as she sat down on a chair, sighing heavily.

"Who cares! Find a replacement, as simple as that!" The redhead responded as she gave high-five to Mikoto, who nodded her head in agreement.

"If only it's really as simple as that, you simpletons! We only have a week to find someone. There goes my congratulatory remarks." Chie covered her face with both her hands. She was just rejoicing few moments ago but now a real problem arose.

"Tsk, cut the crap Chie, I know you are more than rejoicing than we do. Now, you can blatantly go on perverted mode over the Kaichou without being killed by Tomoe's dagger eyes." The redhead retorted and everyone snickered, even Chie who suddenly turned bright red.

"Unless eaten by the assistant manager alive!" Mikoto commented as they all reminisced how Aoi almost skinned the gray-haired woman on the spot earlier, then they all chuckled heartily.

As soon as their laughter died down, the redhead went towards the brunette and tapped her shoulder. "You, okay?" She eyed her while also leaning beside the Kaichou. "I'll manage." She curtly responded.

"Gross right?" The brunette curiously looked up at the redhead who pointed at her lips while grinning mockingly. "Go wipe it, I won't judge. Unless you want me to help you forget." The redhead winked at her only to be hit by a drumstick in the head. _Ow!_

"What the heck, Mikoto!" Nao glared at the black-haired girl who looked up innocently from eating her chips.

"It was me, idiot! Don't you dare, she's out of your league." Chie spat as she threw another drumstick towards the redhead who expertly evaded the attack.

"Unfortunately, my motto is 'you'll never know, unless you try' kind of a thing." Nao picked up the drumsticks on the floor as she started darting them towards her opponent. "So shut it." She hooted loudly when one of the drumstick hit the manager on the face.

Suddenly, a knock on the door stopped all their bantering and the assistant manager popped her head searching for the gray-haired woman.

"Idiot, I told you to call them, not hang out with them." Aoi scolded the manager who was busy playing drumstick-darting with the redhead. Sheepishly scratching her head, she stood up and went towards her enraged lover.

"Sorry Aoi, I was about to call them, but then, there was a little drama earlier. I was so caught up I forgot to call them." The manager tried to explain as her hands flailed wildly. However, both the redhead and the black-haired girl exchanged funny glances. _So caught up perverting, she forgot to added._

"Drama?" The brown-haired girl raised her eyebrow and glanced at everyone.

"Apparently, Tomoe quitted." Chie answered.

"Whoa. That's great. I mean… that's a regret." The brown-haired girl instantly corrected her slip of the tongue. "But first things first, the raffle winners are already waiting in the dining hall. They're all waiting for you." She reminded them as she opened the door widely to let them out. As Mikoto was exiting, she looked expectantly at the assistant manager who winked at her. _Yes! She's there! Thanks Aoi!_

-x-

"Let's go home now." The blue-haired woman declared as she headed towards the parking lot.

"Wait! You won the raffle right?" Mai blocked her roommate's tracks as she asked her a little too excitedly.

"Ohh.. I understand." Her roommate nodded as she fished out for the after-party ticket handed to her earlier by the student staff. "Here. Go use it. I'm outta here! See you home. Bye!" She handed her the ticket then waved goodbye when two hands grabbed her by the arms. She looked at the pair of hands holding her then to the owner who looked sheepishly at her.

"Actually, I already got one." Mai waved at the blue-haired woman who was beginning to be confused.

"'Kay! So you don't need mine then. Bye!" She waved for the second time but Mai was pulling her by the jacket.

"What!" She blurted impatiently. "You're killing my jacket!" She shoved her roommate's hand then fixed the leather jacket she was wearing.

"Come with me. It'll be quick. It's just dinner with the band members and photo taking, then that's it. _Please?_ " The orange-haired looked at her expectantly, amethyst eyes turning into puppy eyes.

"No." Natsuki snapped as she continued walking.

"If you don't come with me, I'll rip your guitar! Or… or… I'll take picture of your funny sleeping face. Or… or…" The orange-haired blurted out threats but it did not have any desirable effect she was expecting on her roommate who just continued walking, shooing her away. She was already on the verge of giving up when her hope was fueled again as she remembered one more thing.

"Or… I'll… I'll tell them of your sexy lingerie collection! I'll post them on social media! It'll go viral! It'll go trending! The new transfer student – an avid lingerie collect~" Quick as a lightning, the blue-haired woman darted towards her roommate and clamped her mouth tightly. Then, she glared at the orange-haired girl who clearly hit a raw nerve.

"Shut up Mai!" She hissed at her. "Try that and you'll be dead." The blue-haired woman spoke menacingly as she retracted her hands from the orange-haired girl.

"Then, I guess, we have a deal. You're coming with me then." Mai maliciously winked at her who linked her arms with her roommate, pulling her towards the dining hall. Natsuki could just roll her eyes as she was being dragged helplessly. _Stupid roommate!_

-x-

Aside from the roommates, there were four other people who had won the after-party concert tickets who were all seated in long dining table chattering excitedly about their band member's bias. The two also seated next to the other winners as they exchanged simple greetings. Mai seated next to a girl named Haruka while Natsuki seated beside her roommate. Their food were still being prepared, however, a glass of water and wine were already served to each of them.

Being the anti-social she was, Natsuki settled to drinking her wine as she slumped in her chair restlessly while Mai had already made friends with others and they relentlessly chatted about their favorites and how they got to know about the band. After downing one glass, she again asked from the student-waiter who gladly filled her glass. Getting bored by the minute and irritated by the non-stop chattering of people, she retrieved her iPhone and plugged the earphones to her ears as she settled to listening to music and put the volume to the maximum.

She closed her eyes as she listened intently to the music she hadn't realized someone was talking to her, until a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She opened her emerald eyes and jerked her head too swiftly to glare at the intruder on her left when intense crimson eyes were staring at her curiously. She suddenly stood up and backed away only to bump the dining table and Mai's chair in the process. Everyone stared at her as the glasses shook on the table and Natsuki dropped her head low in embarrassment as she sat down again. She just wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The brunette apologized quickly saving the blue-haired woman from the spotlight of shame. "I just wanted to ask if this seat is taken." She pointed towards the seat beside the cobalt-haired woman. Natsuki was still speechless and embarrassed tenfold that her roommate had spoken on her behalf saying that the seat was vacant. After thanking the orange-haired girl, the brunette gracefully seated beside the flushed cobalt-haired girl who did not even look at her at all.

Mikoto seated on the other vacant seat and as soon as she saw the orange-haired girl waving happily at her, her heart skipped a beat and returned it with a shy smile. Nao on the other hand went towards the karaoke machine and started searching for songs.

Few minutes had passed and the silent atmosphere between the brunette and the cobalt-haired girl turned into an awkward one. The brunette was amused that her seatmate had never glanced her way and simply settled to bowing her head low, as if purposely avoiding any conversation.

"Hi." The brunette started. "I believe we haven't properly introduced each other's name." She spoke in a very sweet and friendly way hoping to get a positive response from the cobalt-haired girl. "I'm Shiz~"

However, the cobalt-haired girl suddenly stood up and stormed off towards the door leaving everyone stunned especially the brunette. _What was that?,_ The brunette thought to herself.

After few seconds of silence, all of them started talking again as if nothing had happened. Mai made a mental note to smack her roommate real hard for such a childish behavior. Then, the redhead went to the brunette and smiled deviously.

"Oopsie…" Nao seated at the vacant chair beside the brunette as she faced her. "Looks like Ms. Flirty's charms had just faded." Nao whispered mockingly as she tried to stifle her roaring laughter.

"Shy one indeed." The brunette replied as she drank on her wine.

"Well… That's Kuga for you…" The redhead spoke as she also drank on her glass of wine.

"K-Kuga?" The brunette curiously asked.

"Yup. Natsuki Kuga, the transfer student."

"Ara, so her name is… Natsuki Kuga…" The brunette smirked as she spoke the name so pleasantly.

-x-


	2. Mysterious Genius

A/N: Hooray. Thanks for those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed the first chapter – greatly appreciated you all!

To hookedonreading, high-five! See chapter or the next?

Sorry for the delay – was on vacation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-x-

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Genius**

Natsuki had woken up to a chilly Monday morning as her arm snaked its way towards the bedside table to turn off her alarm clock. It was half past five in the morning as she got up from her bed and stretched her stiff arms and legs while yawning. She tiptoed silently towards their shared bathroom as her roommate was still in dreamland, snoring lightly.

She did her morning routine and quickly changed to her running outfit, a dark blue, sleeveless hoodie and black running shorts. As she got out of the bathroom, she made her way to their small kitchen and grabbed a water bottle in the refrigerator then chugged it down. Feeling hydrated and awake, she went to her bed and retrieved her black running shoes underneath and wore them swiftly. Checking herself in the mirror, she settled to tie her midnight blue hair in a ponytail then slid it in the hole of her black cap. She gazed at her wristwatch then smirked to herself, _quarter to six, plenty of time before school._

As she made her way out of their small apartment, she shivered a little due to cold weather, partly because it was still early in the morning and partly because of the outfit she was wearing. However, her attention shifted from the weather to her surroundings – her emerald eyes scanning the stretch of the neighborhood. Everything was foreign to her – the little quiet town, small blocks of traditional houses, the empty streets and the fresh air. It was nowhere near similar to where she grew up. In America, large towering buildings surrounded the city, streets were always filled with loud-honking cars as they got caught in traffic, pollution was thick in the air and people were everywhere to be seen, buzzing and fussing about their daily activities. As memories of her previous home started to flood her, she shook them away and breathed deeply. _This would be my new home_ , she reminded herself. _Until things settle down…_

She decided to take a left turn and started jogging, familiarizing herself with the street names in her every turn, the locations of mini grocery stores, gas stations and bakery shops that she passed by until she stopped in front of an old music store four blocks away from her apartment. From the outside, she could see the musical instruments on the glass display – a grand piano was sitting in the middle, wind instruments such as flutes, piccolo and saxophones were stacked together, placed on a display stand near the piano while stringed instruments like guitars and violins were hooked on the wall on the other side.

She suddenly felt nostalgic as she remembered the little version of herself, requesting her father to buy her a drum set as her birthday present when she was seven years old. She could still see her mini-version self pulling her father inside a large music store in America. Instead, her father had bought her an acoustic guitar rationalizing that being a guitarist had more opportunity to do solo performances, whereas drummers would usually need accompaniment.

Her father then taught her how to play and from then on, she had fallen in love with music. Until now, she could still clearly remember the singing sessions she had with her father, how her father would compose a song just for her and how they would sing it endlessly until both of them were so happily tired and their voices turned hoarse and throaty.

She could still hear his voice ringing inside her head telling her to create a song from the heart – one that would reach and touch people's hearts. _When angels sing, hearts listen,_ she heard him always speak. Oh how deeply she missed him, how her heart ached agonizingly, how she desperately clung to nothing but hope that she would still see him. But for now, she had to do what she had to. _Until things settle down…_ Blinking back tears that threatened to fall any moment, she brought her cap towards her face then shoved her cold hands inside the front pockets of her sleeveless shirt.

As the sun was shining in all its glory and the once empty streets were now getting packed with people and cars heading for work, she started to retreat and headed towards her apartment.

-x

"Stoooop!" The gray-haired manager's raspy voice reverberated inside the practice room early that morning. "This just sounds so awful! Nao, you're always out of tune." She pointed an accusing finger towards the redhead.

"Idiot! That's because you force me to play this stupid electric guitar. Bass guitar is my forte, stupid." The redhead glared at the grinning manager as she grumpily placed back the electric guitar to its stand in favor of her favorite black bass guitar.

"But I thought guitar is guitar – should all be the same!" The manager pointed out as she grinned wickedly while shrugging off her shoulders.

"No it isn't, airhead. Go ask Mr. Google, Siri or Alexa and learn from them." Nao retorted as she hooked her bass guitar on her shoulder and signaled to the drummer who struck her drumsticks together three times then hit the drum set. The redhead coolly plucked on her bass guitar, clearly showing off towards a certain unimpressed manager. The brunette could only shrug as she placed her hands on the keyboard and followed the beat.

After finishing one song, the redhead offered a humungous mocking smile at the manager. "See that? Oops… That must have shut you up." She put her hand on her lips showing her mouth being fastened with an invisible zipper then blew a giant flying kiss at Chie.

"Woohoo. Nice play." Chie responded sarcastically as she clapped her hands boringly.

"But seriously, we need her. We need… Tomoe back." Her sympathetic gaze slowly fell on the brunette who was wiping little beads of sweat on her forehead with her back hand as she gracefully sipped on her tumbler. Even Nao and Mikoto glanced her way, concern flashing on their faces, as they placed down their instruments and retrieved their water bottles.

They all knew that this sensitive topic was inevitable. And now that it was out in the open, things were getting rather complicated. Between professionalism and self-respect, which should weigh more importance? Between group interest and self-interest, which should be given top priority? Between people's perception and personal opinion, which should matter more? The ironic thing was whatever decision that would be chosen, there would always be conflicting sentiments present, some supporting, others dissenting, some even judging according to their own rules.

Finally, the brunette spoke solemnly, "I may be your band leader but that doesn't mean I will decide for all of you. While I am the one personally involved, unfortunately, everyone is already in too deep. So, to be fair, let's settle this by vote." The three glanced her way in utter surprise as their brows furrowed sincerely. "I want all of you to be honest and speak up your mind." She offered them a small smile. "Who among you wanted Tomoe back, please raise your hand." Her words were voiced in a professional, business-like manner – humorless and cold. After few seconds, two hands rose hesitantly, one from the manager, the other from the drummer. She nodded her head to acknowledge them.

"And I would assume we want otherwise?" She directed her question to the redhead who grinned and thumbs-upped in agreement. "Oh well, I guess, voting does not really do much help." She laughed despite herself.

"Actually, it does. I will change my vote if we cannot find someone before the concert. Sorry Shizzy, I just cannot let this stupid manager force me to play the stupid electric guitar and shame myself to death. I mean, come on – I know everyone agrees that she is such a freaking bastard who only knows how to push people to their limits but I cannot downgrade her skills to nothing. The freak's a genius, I gotta give it to her, though a wicked one. Just saying." The redhead elaborated as she glanced at her band members.

"Your words are always harsh but always a direct hit." The manager complimented her. "We will help and try our luck to find another genius who would not be as merciless and ruthless as the previous one. Anyway, practice dismissed, class will soon start. See you all later for the evening practice." With that, all of them picked up their school bags and headed towards the door.

-x-

It was a fact that Tomoe was already a rising star even before she entered Fuuka Academy, thanks to her father's great influence in the music industry. Being a part-owner of the largest recording studio in Japan, Tom Marguerite, a handsome, middle-aged, blonde man, was certainly a very influential person. He was one of the top bosses deciding the fate of aspiring young artists to fame or doom.

And what could be the best way to maintain his power and status than to invest on his daughter. Thus, he had ensured that little Tomoe would get all the support she would need. In no time, his efforts had certainly paid off as his daughter got featured in many magazines and interviews as a child prodigy with her amazing guitar skills.

However, as her popularity was rising, her grades were fast deteriorating that his father had decided to transfer Tomoe to an unknown university of Fuuka. Initially, they had debated and argued constantly but Tom had the final say and she was forced to follow his father. She was utterly disgusted and furious when she first arrived in Fuuka Academy – the buildings had seen better days, the scrawny students looked as if they all came from poor families and professors lacking an aura of brilliance. She called Fuuka Academy a school for fools, _Fools Academy_. No wonder most of the time, she was not attending school or cutting classes.

But everything had changed one day. As she entered the classroom and slumped on her chair to take an exam, she saw her classmates getting overtly excited as they clamped together like bees to watch in one of her classmates' phone. The room was filled with squealing voices but when the phone was played, almost everyone watched and listened intently. Tomoe was initially uninterested but when she heard the voice singing and instruments playing, she suddenly got curious and stood up from her chair, marching towards the unsuspecting crowd.

In a blink of an eye, she managed to steal the phone lying on her classmate's desk. Everyone suddenly groaned out loud but she dismissed them with her scary glare. She returned her gaze on the phone and began watching, three figures appeared to be enjoying themselves – a short kid crazily hitting the drum set, a redhead playing bass guitar and the vocalist playing on her keyboard as she sang beautifully. However, much to her disappointment, the video was taken from the side in a partially open window and from that vantage point, she couldn't clearly recognize any of them. She replayed the video and watched again from the start.

"Whoa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you"

Despite the poor video quality, she was surprisingly impressed that the trio could make good music, talented to say the least. They were all in sync and up to beat. The drummer seemed to be randomly hitting drums and cymbals simultaneously but it was amazingly complimented by the bass guitarist with her precise fingering movements across the fingerboard. However, what greatly caught her attention was the angelic yet powerful voice of the vocalist – the pitch was just perfect, hitting the high and low notes flawlessly and the captivating accent – sexy and alluring all at the same time.

"Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got y~"

"Aha! Got you pervy!"

The performance was interrupted as the drummer was seen quickly darting her drumsticks towards the filming intruder who sounded to be in pain as she seemed to have fallen backwards with the phone now recording the low wall of the room. Hurried footsteps echoed then a door being slid open could be heard from the background. In the few seconds that followed, the footage showed a worried looking brunette with striking crimson eyes followed by a snickering redhead until it was turned off.

The teal-haired girl backtracked for a few seconds, pausing the video as she stared at the vocalist interestingly while smiling crookedly. From then on, she decided to make the brunette not just an acquaintance but her future lover.

Glancing back at her classmates who looked at her angrily, she held the phone in her hand and asked for the owner until all eyes settled to the seated boyish looking woman wearing eyeglasses glaring madly at her. She walked towards her coolly handing back the phone. However, before she completely let go, she realized she could use this woman and so she asked for her name.

"What's in it for you?" The short-haired girl quickly snatched back her phone a little aggressively. She was annoyed at the fact that one second, the woman looked like she would kill anyone earlier, but now she suddenly looked super friendly and sweet, asking for her name. It was sick and absurd.

"Ah. No need to be hostile." Tomoe raised both her hands in her defense. "After all, you'll be my future manager, _our_ future manager, Miss?" The teal haired girl cocked her head to one side.

Clearly, it appeared as if she was talking nonsense as the boyish woman just rolled her eyes. Tomoe's eyes almost popped in disbelief as her eyebrows twitched. _What the heck!? Don't any of these idiots recognize me at all?_

However, she knew that she must maintain her coolness if she wanted to use this woman. "Ah… Sorry, where are my manners." She smiled sheepishly. "Of course, I should introduce myself first. Some of you might know me as Tomoe Margo… But my real name is Tomoe Marguerite."

Suddenly, all eyes, as big as saucers, flew towards her direction whereas others' jaws dropped considerably. Some even fainted, if anyone believed. The boyish woman dropped her phone in shock as she stared at the smiling teal haired girl. Recognition only dawned on her as she realized that the new hairstyle and hair color were to blame since she remembered her picture on the magazine as a blonde, long haired woman.

"You're…" The short-haired woman gulped nervously. "T-Tomoe Marguerite? For real?" She stuttered helplessly as she pushed the center of her eyeglasses towards the bridge of her nose, staring blatantly. Her grudge towards the said woman dissipated in no time as she grinned at her giddily while picking up her phone.

Finally having the reaction she was expecting, she extended her hand as she flashed her perfect white teeth, almost swooning the short-haired woman in the process. "Yup. The real Tomoe Marguerite, at your service, Miss?" She raised her eyebrow at her.

"C-Chie… Chie Harada." She muttered as she sheepishly extended her hand and shook Tomoe's. Suddenly, almost all her classmates crowded around them, some eagerly hoping to get a closer look while others trying to get some autograph and still others just getting nosy and curious. In the end, it had a favorable effect the teal-haired girl had wanted – an instant celebrity getting everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Ah, Chie, you just got hired. You're gonna be our manager and you will introduce me to my band members." She announced confidently as she pointed her index finger towards Chie's phone.

"Uhm.. when you mean band members… you mean, these three?" The gray-haired woman clarified as she flipped her phone in hands nervously. Being a manager of a celebrity was like a dream-come-true but recruiting these three seemed to be a great ordeal. While the brunette looked sweet and approachable, the other two bandmates were the opposite – it was as if the word 'trouble' was engraved in bold letters on their foreheads, that she dared not to approach them directly.

"I'm pretty confident that you will find a way to make it happen, right? After all, scouting promising artists would be your job, Miss Manager." She smirked at her clasping Chie's shoulder firmly as if saying 'I leave everything to you'.

"Right…" Chie muttered to herself as she glanced at the retreating figure of the teal-haired woman.

-x-

"Soooo, according to your course schedule, your first class is Literature," The orange-haired girl, followed by the scowling blue-haired girl, was reading on a printed paper given by the registrar as she pushed open the door of the registrar's office.

"That will be in…hmm…" She brought her hand on her chin as she imagined the school campus in her mind. "Well, hoping I'm not mistaken," She offered her a hesitant smile. "It's on the third floor of the Wicker Building – so you see that tall, off-white building over there?" She pointed as she glanced over her shoulder towards her roommate whose emerald eyes followed the direction and nodded glumly.

"That's gonna be it. So, go straight until you pass by the main cafeteria on your left. Turn to a narrow passageway beside the cafeteria then turn right. You won't miss it. On the leftmost corner, you should be able to see a door heading towards the stairs. You got it?" She spun on her heels to face her roommate who looked like a confused, lost puppy.

"I thought we're going to be in the same classes…" She pouted cutely as she took the paper from her flat mate and scanned the schedule again. Mai couldn't help but smile at her as she clapped Natsuki's shoulders.

"Relax, pup. You'll be fine. Go make new friends! Smile!" She encouraged her as they walked towards the hallway intersection. "Funny." Natsuki spoke sarcastically as she scowled even more, tugging grumpily her school bag on her shoulder.

"I'll see you later lunch Miss Grumpy! Don't bite anyone, 'kay?" She waved as she headed towards the opposite building, leaving the blue-haired girl sighing deeply. "Oh by the way," Mai paused to which the blue-haired woman glanced up at her.

She gave her an appraising look, smirking smugly. "You look very appealing in our school uniform. Told ya, you should wear pleated skirts more often. Who knows, you might have your own fan club!" She grinned teasingly at her.

"What are you – a pervert!? Shut up Mai! You're not helping." Natsuki spoke through gritted teeth as she turned redder, giving her a glare. "Gee, can you not take a compliment, Miss Grumpy?" She chortled loudly, earning dagger eyes thrown at her. "But just drop the hoodie. You look best." She winked as she pointed towards Natsuki's hoodie jacket currently concealing her midnight blue hair. "Thanks, but no thanks. This thing helps me to ward off annoying people from talking to me." She even fixed her hoodie to conceal more of her face.

Afterwards, the orange-haired girl proceeded to her own class. With one last look at her disappearing inside the small, shabby-looking building, she glanced at the direction she was supposed to take. Heeding Mai's instruction, she finally reached the third floor of the Wicker Building. She walked slowly along the corridor as she read the number attached on each room door until she finally found her destination – Room 305. Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch with anxiety. First day was always the most troublesome – introducing her name in front of the class with everyone gawking at her just gave her the creeps.

After few seconds of hesitation, she convinced herself with the inevitable, turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. However, to her surprise, no one was in there. Glancing around, she noted a piece of paper posted on the blackboard and went to read it.

"What crap is this?" She blurted. "Last minute change of room? Ugh!" She collapsed on a chair sloppily as she scrambled to get her phone on her bag. She then clicked on the speed dial and put the phone closer to her ear. "C'mon Mai, pick up the stupid phone! I'm gonna be late!" She muttered to herself while drumming her hand irritably on the desk.

She waited for few more rings when finally she heard Mai's voice and her heart leapt for joy. However, just as her hope sprang quickly, it was completely overturned as she realized that it was just a voicemail. _Useless!_ Annoyed, she dropped the call and put the phone back. "Now what?" she muttered to herself, totally clueless where the Coral Building was.

As she thought of her alternatives, excluding asking random strangers for directions as she thought it looked so dumb and downright stupid, she was left with no choice but to ditch her first class. While the campus looked dilapidated and antiquated matter-of-factly, it was immensely vast. Her guess was she would still be late no matter what. So less the effort, she simply settled to take a stroll around the campus. Who knows, Lady Luck might be on her side and be able to sort out where the new room was.

As she wandered around the campus aimlessly for forty minutes, she was able to cover roughly one-fourth of the whole campus, having ideas somehow on where the facilities were located – cafeteria, computer lab, library, study hall, main conference room. Moving further to the center of the campus, she knew that she should soon be seeing the gymnasium. As she stopped in front of the massive structure, she unconsciously smirked as the memories of the concert last Friday flashed in her mind.

Though she would never admit to her roommate, she did enjoy the concert. While she would not consider herself a hardcore fan of techno music, as she preferred unplugged music more, she nevertheless, appreciated the performance, unconsciously replaying the moment in her mind when the vocalist leapt through the air, singing the chorus wholeheartedly.

She closed her eyes as she recalled the first time she was on stage, performing passionately. She could still hear the loud clapping of the audience as she entered the stage. She could still hear her racing heart thumping so loudly in her ears, feeling the nerves on her body as they rapidly pulsated throughout. Her muscles twitched crazily as she walked towards the center. She suddenly felt her throat dry as she licked her lips nervously. It was a nerve-wracking, brain-freezing moment for her. And yet, she felt an overwhelming intensity of bliss overpowering her wild, unstable feelings.

She remembered seeing her friends and family in the front row, waving at her enthusiastically as they smiled so proudly, giving her two thumbs up. She could still feel the blinding brightness of the spotlight directly on her face as she hung her acoustic guitar on her shoulder, adjusting the microphone near her mouth. It was her first concert that happened five years ago and yet, she felt as if it was just yesterday.

Opening those emerald eyes, she walked around the gymnasium hoping to get inside. However, all doors were locked securely. As her gaze fell on the little room almost adjacent the gymnasium, she curiously sauntered towards it, hoping there might be some kind of a backstage passageway connecting the room to the gymnasium.

As she peered through the glass window, her interest suddenly fell on the musical instruments lying inside. Trying her luck, she turned the doorknob and to her surprise, it budged open. After securing that no one was around, she quickly went inside and gazed interestingly at the varying instruments in the room – keyboard, electric guitars, drum set, beat box and tambourines. She recognized that this must be the band's possessions. Looking further around, she realized there was no passageway whatsoever.

She was about to leave when she saw an old and dusty acoustic guitar in the rightmost corner of the room. Judging from the dust it had accumulated, it wasn't so hard to guess that no one was using it. Almost feeling sorry for the guitar's condition, she went and dusted it.

Acting on pure instinct, she tuned in the guitar and strummed once. Then, she played some guitar chords as she plucked the strings concurrently, glad that the strings were still working. She sat on one of the desk and placed the guitar on her lap. As she glanced over her shoulder towards the door, making sure she had the room only to herself, she sang.

"Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew"

-x-

"Argh… that idiot shorty! I told her to lock the room when she leaves! What was she thinking?" The manager was mumbling to herself as she jogged grouchily towards their practice room.

Chie, Nao and Mikoto were all first-year students with the same class schedules, whereas Shizuru was a sophomore. The three were already inside the room, waiting for their homeroom professor while relentlessly chatting about random things for minutes when out of the blue, the manager asked Mikoto if she had locked the door. Scratching her head sheepishly, she shook her head shyly.

"Idiot, I told you to lock it up!" She scolded the short woman as she stood up.

"Unfortunately, it's always the manager's job to lock the room, can't blame anyone for failing your duties." The redhead butted as she intertwined her hands under her chin, grinning mischievously.

"Ah! Idiots!" Chie groaned loudly as she massaged her temples. "Tell Yukariko-sensei where I am and beg her not to mark me late." She walked out of the room hurrying towards the music room. _I will have my ass handed to me, if anything's gone missing!_

As she neared the room, her heart dropped seeing the open door of the practice room from afar. However, she stopped in her tracks as she focused on her sense of hearing, as if someone was singing. As she got closer, she was definitely right that whoever left the door open was still inside the room. She could now hear the voice much louder and clearer and she had to admit the female singer had a husky voice, deep and sensual, in a way that made the song irresistibly appealing.

"How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know"

As curiosity got the better of her, she tiptoed ever so quietly, heart in her throat, until she was few inches away from the door then she fished silently for her phone. Taking her chances, she made a quick peek inside. To her utmost delight, the hooded figure was facing the wall of the room, totally unaware of her presence. Being a self-proclaimed genius, she held the phone higher as she pressed the video recorder button, snickering silently.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you"

As she was recording, she realized that the intruder not only had an amazing voice but she got skills playing fingerstyle guitar. The tempo was just right, the chords were played smoothly, the simultaneous plucking of strings, combined with some strumming movements were precisely executed, it was as if the intruder was playing the guitar all her life. Realizing that the intruder was finished with her song, the only question hanging on her head was the mysterious intruder's face. _Who is she? How come I never recognize her before?_

As a brilliant idea crossed her mind, she chuckled to herself as she planted herself in front of the door and dropping her voice two tones lower than her usual speaking voice, she shouted with authority while still holding the phone, recording continuously.

"Freeze! Police! Hands in the air! Now!" The gray-haired woman managed not to choke on her words as she controlled her laughter from erupting. She could see the shock expression of the intruder who almost jumped in surprise from the booming voice as her shoulders suddenly turned rigid. She watched the intruder slowly rising up as she held the guitar on one hand and raised her other hand.

Immersing herself on her wonderful acting, she continued. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, turn around and face me." Mentally congratulating her brilliant self, she waited for the intruder to face her. However, to her dismay, the figure didn't budge a single bit.

"I said, turn around and face me." She commanded again as she walked cautiously towards the intruder, phone still recording uninterruptedly in her cold, shaking hand.

Being alerted that the said police was coming closer to her, the blue-haired woman was getting alarmingly upset. Her mind raced for probable solutions which included trying to explain her situation to the police officer, thinking of a distraction making way for an escape or doing nothing and let police take custody of her. She felt her stomach twist in knots as her palms turned sweaty. With her judgment clouded by fear and anxiety, she settled to her survival instinct mode.

Watching the figure in the corner of her eye, she waited until the distance between them was terrifyingly close. Then in lightning speed movement, she threw the guitar in full force towards the unsuspecting police who got wide-eyed and tried her best to catch the guitar and at the same time, defend herself from injury.

Seeing the distraction had worked effectively, she mentally cursed herself as she realized the supposed-to-be police officer with a gun was just a student with a stupid phone. Then, as quickly as she could, she dashed towards the exit door, grabbing her school bag on her way out.

Chie managed to save the guitar and herself from injury, thanks to her agile movement. However, she suddenly turned deeply annoyed as her attention shifted on the flying guitar and had not had a glance towards the intruder's face. She quickly placed down the guitar on the desk and hurriedly pressed the stop button on her phone. Not wasting any second, she replayed the video, hoping to catch the figure's face on her phone.

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on her side as the video only catch a blur image of the retreating hooded figure. As she played back the video numerous times and pausing intentionally on the blur image, she felt her heart soar in happiness when she zoomed in the still image. _There was no mistake! She had the purest, brightest emerald eyes I've ever seen. I have to tell them I've found the next genius!_

In her complete bliss, she uploaded the video entitled 'Newest Member of Unsilenced' on her blog and sent almost everyone a message to check out her blog. Being the school's number one gossiper, she proudly lived up to that name, that even the newspaper club provided an editorial section for her gossip news. It was not surprising at all that almost everyone, including the professors, were tuned in to her blog for real-time update.

-x-

The surge of adrenaline rush pumping throughout her body during her encounter with the fake police officer, now left the blue-haired woman feeling winded and light-headed that she decided to completely ditch her morning class in favor of resting. She had ensured to put as much distance away from the gymnasium as possible, scrambling on her feet as she trudged her way back, favoring on spending her remaining time leisurely in library where no one would question her presence.

As she walked her way to the library, she recalled the past events that had just occurred as she calmed down her ailing nerves. In her haste to get away from the police officer coupled by her tensed emotions, she could only vaguely remember that stupid student. All she remembered was the boyish haircut style, but neither the hair color nor the facial features of the acting police officer registered in her memory.

Inside the white library hall, massive bookshelves towering all the way to the high ceiling were arrayed in a specific arrangement which seemed to be only known by the head librarian, Maria Graceburt, who greeted the blue-haired woman with a stern, suspicious look. Gulping nervously, she removed her hoodie jacket revealing the school uniform, then averted her gaze as she walked briskly towards the farthest corner of the hall, away from the head librarian's further scrutiny.

As she darted her eyes left and right, she noted the various collection of books stacked neatly along the stands, covered in dust that had accumulated for a long time. Volumes of hardbound covers about world histories arranged numerically filled the top shelves while softbound publications of different sizes lined the middle and lower shelves. As her eyes roamed around, she noticed few students on her left, sitting in front of small square-size tables, some diligently reading, others fast asleep behind the book covers.

As she continued wandering, her attention shifted to an old signage that precariously hung low from the ceiling. It read 'M sic' which she assumed must be the Music Section as she could already see the hardbound sheet compilations and music books from afar. She headed towards that section, not entirely interested in anything in particular, as she shoved her hands on her pocket. Scanning her eyes on the shelves, she observed that unlike the other sections of the library where dust was filling each and every corner, this area seemed to be well-maintained, if the new books and publications were any clue.

Another thing she noticed was the similarity of the book designs all throughout, having initials of MC written in old English style, as if there was only one publisher for all. Curiously, she randomly picked a softbound music compilation and skimmed to the page about the publisher. However, her curiosity suddenly turned into disgust as she noticed that MC were initials referring to Marguerite Company. Inevitably, a certain teal-haired girl crossed her mind remembering her surname as Marguerite while she unconsciously scrunched her face in revulsion.

"Hmm… no wonder she's a spoiled brat." she muttered to herself as she briefly read the details about the company. _Marguerite Company is an affiliate of Windbloom Corporation, the largest recording company in Japan._ She skimmed through more pages, glancing at the list of successful artists who debuted under Windbloom management – famous musicians, internationally acclaimed composers, world-famous singers and popular bands. The book was a compilation of famous hits from each artist including a short introduction about the artist's biography. However, she broke in a cold sweat, hands suddenly turned shaky, as she blinked her eyes, ensuring she read it correctly – Satoshi Kruger _. Dad?_

It was an overwhelming mix of emotions that flickered across her face as she flipped through pages after pages until she reached what she was looking for. _Satoshi Kruger, the youngest solo artist to debut at the age of 16, was known as the Soul Prince. He was a singer-musician who composed his own songs that mostly became best-selling hits. Until later in his career, he formed a band named Summer, together with T. M. and S. K. Below shows the lists of their popular songs._

Her mind raced in a speed of light trying to connect the dots, hoping to find connections and be able to link her current situation but everything seemed to be one big puzzle with lots of pieces still missing. However, she felt more hopeful than she had before. Back then, she had started with only one lead – Japan. _Go to Japan._ The voice kept ringing inside her head as if someone was just speaking to her at the moment. Now, she had narrowed down her search to specificity – Soul Prince. Summer. TM and SK.

Glancing at her watch, she noted that she still had an hour left before lunchtime. She decided to skim through more books published by MC – anything that would give her clues. She instinctively felt as if she was on the right track, though a big chunk of puzzle pieces were still to be in place.

-x-

The school bells rang throughout the campus suggesting lunch break as everyone was on their feet heading towards the main cafeteria. After securing food, most of the students had their phones on their hands, murmuring every few seconds to their friends, as they watched on the little screens curiously.

Mai, worry coating on her pretty face, had been calling her roommate nonstop after she saw a missed call from her earlier and got called into the Student Council Office. She was walking together with her friends, Aoi and Akane, as she redialed on her phone patiently. Having only reached the voicemail as they neared the canteen, she settled to sending her a quick message that she would be waiting for her in the main cafeteria.

Once inside, Mai and her friends quickly got their food placed in trays while the line was still short. After paying, her eyes scanned the area until she saw the familiar cat woman sitting beside the redhead listening intently to the animated manager whose arms were flailing wildly as she spoke. Then, she watched Chie bringing out her phone, tapping furiously at it, then grinned conceitedly as she placed the phone at the table, screen facing the two band members. Obligingly, two heads dropped down at the same time peering at the tiny screen, laughing every so often. Smiling inwardly, she carefully carried her food tray as she headed towards them, with her friends trailing behind her.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greeted them earning three surprised heads looking at her direction. Realizing she must have stunned them, she smiled sheepishly, cheeks suddenly flaming in embarrassment.

"Maiiii!" Mikoto shouted or rather screamed joyfully as her eyes sparkled quite interestingly. However, her eyes trailed to the orange-haired girl's hand, confusion drawing on her face. "Oh. That's weird. I never thought Mai likes the food here. You've even got two of everything." The cat woman always noticed back then that the orange-haired girl always bring her own food that she cooked.

"Ah well. My roommate asked me to eat with her today. I thought of buying lunch for her so she won't have to fall in line." She explained as she placed down her tray on the table with her friends following suit. Then, she gazed at her curiously. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Mai's friend is also my friend." The cat woman responded, grinning at Mai who seated beside her.

The redhead could not help but roll her eyes. "How about Mai's girlfriend? Is it also your girlfriend?" Nao asked teasingly, successfully earning two blushing cheeks plus an added glare sent towards her direction.

Meanwhile, Akane seated beside Mai while Aoi gave a quick peck to her girlfriend who seemed twice as blissful as she always had while she sat beside her. Suspiciously, she threw a questioning look at her girlfriend then to the other two on the table, her face clearly speaking for her as if saying 'What did I miss?'.

"I found her!" Chie dramatically stood on her chair while she crossed her arms haughtily, clearly proud of her genius self.

"Who?" All three newcomers mouthed the question at the same time as they glanced up at her.

"Who else – The other genius besides myself!" She jumped down from her chair and retrieved a round portable speaker from her bag. She connected it quickly to her phone as she pressed the Bluetooth button of the speaker, a lopsided grin on her face.

"M 'ladies, may I present to you the newest member of the Unsilenced." She played the video on her phone, turning the volume to its maximum. Everyone, except Mai who politely excused herself to take a call, formed a semi-circle, craning their necks and squinting their eyes towards the small screen, as they listened to the performance then suddenly broke in laughter as they watched Chie pretending to be a police officer. Meanwhile, Mai walked few meters near the entrance hoping to catch a certain blue-haired woman. Soon enough, she saw the familiar scowling face entering the cafeteria and waved for her to come.

"Gosh, where the heck have you been? I got called into SC Office, thanks to you not showing up in any of your classes. I tried to call you but you never answer. Is everything okay?" Mai talked so fast as soon as her roommate came close by.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." Natsuki rolled her eyes as she walked beside her roommate, who peered at her worriedly. "Let me eat first, I'm starving." Mai led the way towards their table. As she reached it, she realized her roommate wasn't following. She was about to search for her roommate when a hand held her arm.

Meanwhile, as Natsuki was trailing behind Mai, she thought she heard a familiar tune but could not put her finger on it as it was partially muffled by the ocean of voices floating inside. However, her heart stopped as her eyes suddenly got glued to one of the cellphones currently playing a video. Her face abruptly drained in color as she felt her head spinning. She was about to follow Mai when she recognized the familiar short-haired woman who, to her chagrin, was letting her friends watch a recording from the phone. Quickly, she hid in one of the corners. _Oh no, this isn't happening! Crap!_

"Mai! Look at this! Our newest member! Isn't she cool?" Mikoto held the phone towards the orange-haired girl who peered at it curiously. Instantly, her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped as she grabbed the phone from the cat woman's grasp and took a closer look.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mai screeched loudly in surprise, getting everyone's attention.

"Do you, by any chance, know her?" Chie's eyes twinkled in delight as she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"It's…" She stopped midsentence as not too far away, she noticed her roommate frantically flailing her arms in the air while vehemently shaking her head. She noticed her distraught face, her heart going for her, as she couldn't bring herself to speak further.

"It's who Mai?" Mikoto asked innocently, instantly fueling internal conflict inside Mai's head. _Should she tell? Should she not?_

"Mai? Are you okay?" The cat woman again asked now feeling more anxious getting no response.

Mai gazed at Mikoto then back at her roommate, still undecided what to say. However, the redhead's radar quickly grasped the situation as she followed where those amethyst eyes were glancing over. As she watched the scowling woman crossing her arms, she noted the all-too familiar hooded jacket draped on the shoulder. She swiftly stood up slamming her hand so strongly on the table, successfully gaining everyone's attention, including those in other tables.

"Right! Who else! It's Natsuki Kuga – our newest member!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at the shocked blue-haired woman standing in the corner. Quickly, all eager eyes were trained on her as they stared from head to toe. Mikoto and Chie's jaw dropped as it clicked on their heads what the redhead had spoken.

Natsuki mustered a bunch of curse words under her breath as she face-palmed herself somberly. She could not believe how things were getting out of hand. What's worse, everything was unfolding right in under her nose. She saw Mai coming her way, but she did not want to look like a pathetic wimp crumpling under her friend's assistance.

Quickly, she dashed as fast as she could towards the door, wanting to disappear under those watchful eyes that seemed to track her every movement. She heard Mai calling after her, her voice pleading for her to stop. However, instead of listening, she increased her pace even further, only to suddenly feel a throbbing pain shot through her body as she rammed into something.

With her accelerating speed, the impact was full force, sending the blue-haired woman flying backwards, butt slamming on the floor while her school bag and jacket were thrown on the side. Her face suddenly reddened in embarrassment as everyone 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'. Mustering her remaining courage, she collected her belongings, again murmuring inaudible curses when a left hand was extended towards her, briefly shutting her up. However, she angrily slapped it away as she stood up by herself.

"Watch where you're looking you foo~" Her words were caught in her throat as she gazed at the offending intruder who was nursing her injured right arm with her left hand, the back of it was splotched with redness. As those melancholic crimson eyes stared at her, she suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of her behavior, she just stood there awkwardly.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai finally reached them, glancing first at her roommate, then to the other. "Oh, Kaichou, your arm looks swollen." She exclaimed as she looked at the bruised skin of the brunette.

"Don't worry Mai." She offered her a small smile then gazed at the blue-haired woman. "I'm sorry I didn't see you coming. I hope you are okay." She smiled sincerely as she tried to meet the averting emerald eyes.

Then, the cat woman followed by Chie came towards them, confused eyes glancing over everyone's faces. "Kaichou, I didn't know you already know Natsuki." Mikoto stated shockingly.

"Of course I know her." Shizuru answered teasingly in a singsong voice. "She is…" The brunette purred making the blue-haired woman glance up at her.

"Our new member!" Mikoto completed with a fist bump in the air.

"In detention." The smiling brunette spoke at the same time.

 _What the…_

-x-

Who's up for ShizNat mash-up song next chap?


	3. Play by the rules

Hello. Please accept my sincere apology for the long delay. I actually forgot how the plot of this story should go, so do let me know if there are any disconnected parts from the previous chapters. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Please do read and review.

Chapter 3 Play by the rules

 _Tension – That intangible erratic feeling coursing through my body, unfiltered emotion reverberating inside of me, this uncontrollable sensation overwhelming me whenever I stood onstage, in front of the large crowd, the ocean of voices all mingling into one, echoing out my name. How ironic were their joyous chants to my own conflicting rollercoaster ride of emotions. It was an exhilarating yet terrifying moment being the center of everyone's attention, a blissful yet daunting experience all at the same time._

 _Fear – That little monster that slowly crept its way up crippling my body from doing anything other than listening to my own heartbeat as it thumped loudly against my ribcage. All the spotlights at full beam were turned on to me and yet I felt coldness inside of me. I urged my body to move as I awkwardly hooked on my guitar, placing my left hand on the fret board and my right hand on the microphone. I faced the crowd with nothing but trepidation. I was way too stiff, too tensed, too pressured. I felt like I could not do it._

 _But then I saw you looking straight at me. One genuine encouraging smile from you already made me feel more confident, that you had my back and you would never leave my side. Your presence was enough to overcome any anxiousness surrounding me, any fear creeping up on me, any doubts lingering in my head. I could be myself as long as you were there. I could perform my best with your unfailing support. You were my strength._

 _After the performance, there you were on the side of the stage, waiting patiently for me with your open arms, a warm smile on your handsome face, your striking emerald gems glinting with pride and enthusiasm. I grinned inwardly as I excitedly rushed towards you._

 _I ran and ran and ran. However, as if in slow motion, it felt as if the faster I ran, the farther you were getting away. Alarmed, I increased my speed even more to catch up with you, extending out my arm to reach you and just when I thought I held your hand, I touched nothing but thin air. I stopped, breathless, speechless and unbelieving. That was when I look straight ahead and saw a shadow of you slowly dissipating. 'No, this couldn't be', I thought to myself. Distraught and frightened, I called on your name over and over again begging on my knees, arms outstretched, 'No, please… don't leave me… please… stay… I don't want to be alone… don't…'_

"Natsuki!"

Intense emerald eyes suddenly opened as she stared straight to concerned amethyst gems closely hovering over her. Acting on pure instinct, her hand automatically shot up connecting to the soft lump in front that was the cheek of her roommate. Few seconds of deafening silence passed by as both flat mates absorbed what had just transpired. As slowly as a sloth moved, the orange-haired girl gradually faced her, one cheek bulging and soon turning tomato red. The concern that was prominent earlier was now replaced by multiple popping angry veins, a vicious smile on her lips coupled by the sharpest dagger eyes shooting directly at her.

Natsuki, who suddenly felt more awake due to the stinging sensation in her hand, blinked her confused emerald eyes several times, absorbing what she just did. _The heck!… did I just slap her?_ One look from her roommate told everything she needed to know. _Oh crap!_

"KUGAAAA!" Mai instantly grabbed a pillow and slammed it multiple times at Natsuki who quickly raised her arms in defense, wrestling with the inhumane strength steaming off from the angered flat mate.

"S-sorry! It's your fault you know," Her voice muffled, Natsuki, still under the pillow attack, struggled to remove the offending object on her face. However, Mai all the more increased the intensity and volume of smashing the pillow on her as she spoke in gritted teeth "How" _another pillow slam_ "did" _another blow_ "it" _another jab_ "become" _another attack_ "my" _another smash_ "fault!?" _one final hit_ "IDIOT!"

Panting from the pillow fight, she recklessly threw the pillow away in favor of caressing her now-reddening cheek as she glared menacingly at the smirking raven-haired woman who seated herself on the bed, fixing her messy midnight blue hair.

"I'm sorry, that was unintentional." She tried to coo her enraged friend whose amethyst orbs never fail to throw intimidating look her way. "You're face is just waaaaaay too close to my liking, ya'know." She scratched her still messy bed head as she replayed the memory in her mind.

"I thought you're gonna kiss me or something." She mumbled almost inaudibly as her cheeks flushed.

Mai snorted loudly, her wide eyes roaming over her flat mate in disbelief. She knocked on Natsuki's head a few times only to be swatted by the annoyed roommate. Heaving a deep sigh, she offered her a pitiful smile. "I underestimated you, Natsuki Kuga. Not only are you a blockhead but also a lunatic." Mai shook her head as she crossed her arms, gazing sympathetically at her. "Dream on, but I will never fall for you!"

"Shut up!" Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest, her cheeks flushing more out of embarrassment than anything else. Mai, noticing the usual snobbish aura coming back to her friend, let the subject drop and focused on the more important matter at hand.

"So?" Mai inquired as she stood up and sat on the chair facing her assailant, her face now turned serious.

"So what?" Natsuki shoved her midnight blue hair as she eyed her roommate in askance.

Mai regarded her silently as she slowly spoke. "You were crying."

The moment those words were out in the open, Natsuki suddenly felt constricted as everything came back to her in a flash. One moment she was enjoying her performance with her father in the crowd and the next, she was chasing a flitting shadow from the past. As quickly as that dream hit her, she instantly blocked her mind from reminiscing further. It was hurtful enough that such dream felt nightmarishly real. Blinking back tears that threaten to overflow any minute, she let her midnight blue curtain hid her face as she sighed deeply.

"A thing from the past. Not that it matters anymore." She laughed it off, yet quite bitterly, as she hugged her knees, burying her face from further scrutiny.

Mai could feel the silent yet intense plea from her flat mate to drop the issue. She could sense the unbearable pain that flickered on Natsuki's face as she recalled her dream, more like a nightmare, in this case. She wanted to comfort her, to hug her, to give her assurance that she has her – that she was not alone.

However, she did not want to break the steely façade the girl had put on. From the little time she had known this woman, vulnerability was the one thing she hated the most. Vulnerability equaled weakness and with weakness came pity. And pity was something she did not want her to feel. And so she did what she knew was best. She stood up and clasped her on her shoulder firmly, the action itself spoke volumes of what was left unsaid.

Natsuki unconsciously leaned on the comforting hand and was grateful for the warmth radiating off of it. She thought that it had been a while since she had had this horrendous dream that hounded her even at her waking moment. Something must have triggered this past to subconsciously remember about it. As if on cue, a familiar voice spoke at the back of her mind, 'I want you to join the band.'

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she again sighed in defeat. _This is her fault – Shizuru Fujino._

 _-x-_

 _Earlier that day…_

Natsuki angrily stomped back and forth outside the Student Council Office, hands balled into fists, as she shook her head in frustration. After the incident in the cafeteria, the Kaichou politely yet firmly requested both Natsuki and Mai to meet her in the SC Office after 1pm. She immediately paled knowing what was to come was something not so fun….at all. _Detention!? The heck!_

Mai, who was leaning against the wall, a few feet away from her friend, could only sigh deeply. She did not expect the worst to come on the first day of her roommate. Sure, she would expect some trouble knowing Natsuki's nature, but to come across with the Kaichou, received a phone call from the Student Council Office and to make things even worse than it was, her roommate was in for detention. _This girl sure is a walking disaster!_ She thought to herself with another sigh.

Seconds turned into minutes and the fuming raven-haired girl still continued pacing back and forth like an angry bull.

"Will you give me a break and stop what you're doing? You're making me dizzy!" The busty woman complained as she slightly massaged her temples, little angry veins starting to pop on her forehead.

"What! I'm not even doing anything, woman!" Natsuki defensively answered as she huffed and crossed her arms on her chest, settling to tapping her foot irritably. Mai could only roll her eyes as she tried to ignore the increasing sound of the nonstop foot tapping. _Hopeless, annoying little brat! Tsk!_

Few seconds ticked by and Natsuki's growing anxiety increased tenfold. She had the urge of coming up with an escape plan, anything that would save herself from shame and get away from detention. Instinctively, her brain conjured wonderful scenarios in her brilliant mind all pointing to the fact that she should run while she could.

She discreetly peeked at her friend whose eyes were closed as of that moment, as if in deep thought. Smirking to herself, she silently inched her way further, her eyes never leaving her busty friend, only to face-bump with the now opened door of SC Office. _What the crap!_

"Ara! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Shizuru managed to compose herself in time and offered her a sincere apology despite the growing amusement at the now-enraged puppy, who was rubbing her sore nose while glaring at her. The Kaichou thought that if looks could kill, she might have ended up in infirmary by now. Nonetheless, she could barely contain her enjoyment seeing the annoyed yet embarrassed reaction of the raven-haired girl. _Hm… a very expressive woman! So cute!_

However, Natsuki's attention shifted to Mai who had seen what had just happened and was now blatantly laughing out loud, her eyes watering from so much hilarity. "What are you doing, Kuga? Saying hello to the door?" She held her stomach, as she tried to control her fits of giggles.

Despite the sharp dagger eyes being thrown her way, it did little to no effect to shut up the busty woman. "Are you done now, woman? Happy?" Natsuki inquired sarcastically, her eyebrow rising in the process while flicking her long midnight hair. _Stupid Mai!_

It took Mai few more seconds to regain her composure and cease laughing. "Sorry Nats…. It's just that, you are fun…ny!" Mai smirked as she wiped the remaining tears of joy from her amethyst eyes. She then slowly walked over to both of them, offering a not-so-apologetic grin to her infuriated roommate as she passed by. _Don't bite!_

As the three of them settled inside the SC Office, the Kaichou courteously offered them anything to drink to which Natsuki not-so-discreetly declined with a big fat 'no'. Mai nudged her off-handedly as if saying 'Mind your manners, you dumb mutt!'. Natsuki ignored her and settled to standing on the far side of the room, arms across her chest. Mai offered the Kaichou a sheepish grin ashamed of her friend's behavior as she gratefully accepted the steaming cup of green tea. Shizuru smiled pleasantly and went to sit herself behind her desk.

"Thank you for patiently wait~" She was cut-off when the raven-haired beauty spoke in a harsh manner, earning both of their attention. Mai's eyes widened in shock, she almost spilled her tea whereas Shizuru pursed her lips in a thin smile, and her patience suddenly put on the line.

In fact, very rare was her patience being tested as everyone simply adored her, everyone listened to her and everyone followed her. It was as if Shizuru was the law that almost everyone abided by. Unfortunately, there was a saying that there's always an exception to the rule and it wasn't difficult to figure out who – Natsuki Kuga.

"Cut the crap and just give me my verdict! I want outta here." She stared defiantly at those piercing crimson eyes, wavering only slightly, but trying her best to look more intimidating. Natsuki was never the one to follow rule and never the one to back down. _Who cares if she's the Kaichou!_ Being the hard-headed pup that she was, she maintained her dagger eyes, daring the Kaichou to make a move. However, her expression turned into shock as the intense red orbs suddenly twinkled in delight.

"Very well Ms. Kuga, as you wish." Shizuru dropped the cup of tea on her desk as she folded her hands under her chin, her scarlet eyes zoning in on those smug-looking emerald orbs. "This university prides itself to having strict disciplinary measures in order to ensure the future of our students. Discipline is the bridge between goals and accomplishment. Through discipline comes freedom." Shizuru's lips slightly curved upwards as she saw the faltering aura of the rebellious beauty, as if digesting her words of wisdom.

Knowing she gained the full attention of both, she continued. "Unfortunately, your actions had tantamount to abuse of freedom. We never tolerate these misconducts and therefore impose more stringent policies to ensure compliance." Natsuki could only gulp in panic as her mind raced to million possibilities of what the 'more stringent policies' could be. Her terrified, puppy-look expression all the more ignited the amusement of the Kaichou who was desperately restraining herself to giggle.

"Given the cutting of morning classes on your first day, your detention requires that you perform 150 hours of community service, which is to be performed in this school." Both Mai and Natsuki dropped their mouth in shock. "You will be required to attend the Student Council meetings and your attendance will be strictly monitored. You are required to log your hours of service and I will personally sign them." Natsuki's eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth suddenly felt too heavy to close. She glared at the Kaichou as if saying 'You can't be serious'. Much to her chagrin, Shizuru's crimson gems glinted with pleasure as if saying 'Watch me'.

"On top of that, as the Kaichou of this university, should I find any odd behavior or irregularity in performing these duties I am rightfully allowed to increase the number of hours of your community service as I deemed fit. Is that understood?" Shizuru smiled sweetly opposite to the increasing foul mood of the raven-haired beauty whose brows furrowed cutely.

She glanced at her friend helplessly but even Mai was gaping like a deer in the headlights. She never knew these policies ever existed and suddenly felt grateful she never cut classes.

Natsuki was silent for a moment, contemplating on her next move as she pouted every so often. Meanwhile, the Kaichou smirked to herself as she gracefully sipped her tea. Mai could only feel sorry for her roommate, as she settled to finishing the remaining tea on her cup.

Glancing back at Mai, her friend simply shrugged dejectedly with a sympathetic smile on her pretty face. She then glanced at the ever-composed Kaichou, taking her calm demeanor and mischievous glint as something unusual. She critically pondered both their actions and reactions, trying to connect the dots inside her head.

 _Hmm…How come Mai does not know such detention rules even exist? And it's not like I bully someone to deserve this kind of punishment. I simply cut classes and that was due to force majeure! It's not like I intentionally and deliberately cut classes! Duh! Which can only mean one thing – there are no rules to begin with. Tsk. This creepy woman, I got you!_

Letting out a wicked laugh, she immediately gained the attention of the two heads – Mai looking confused and Shizuru raising her eyebrow in amusement. "Unfortunately, I don't believe any of your crap!" Natsuki's steely gaze was unwavering and challenging. "You are just imposing some stupid policies that are non-existent! I bet you just want me to play by your own rules. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I, Natsuki Kuga, make my own rules." Natsuki's bold statement left the brunette speechless for a second. _Ara ara ara… this woman…_

Smirking conceitedly like a detective who learned her suspect's tricks, she stared straight at the brunette, jabbing a finger at her. "I dare you to prove the existence of this policy _of yours_." Mai's jaws had already dropped on the floor, trying to process and absorb what her good friend was implying. _What the heck, Natsuki! Have you gone insane!?_

"Earth to Natsuki!" Mai called over, trying to break the growing tension between the two. However, both just ignored her as the two intensely stared at each other.

Shizuru slowly put down her cup as she stood up and leaned in front of her desk, arms folded across her chest, facing the arrogant rebel beauty. Her posture suddenly turned from friendly to intimidating. "Ara. I would assume your words of accusation plainly question my authority which is a direct insult to the Student Council's competence." She forced herself to look serious to match the weight of her words.

Natsuki took a step forward, leaving very little distance between the two of them, as she leveled her face towards the Kaichou, her stance mirroring the brunette's intimidating aura. "So what if I am, _Ka-i-chou_?" Her eyebrows raised in askance, a daring grin visible on her face. _Make a move!_

"Natsuki!" Mai butted in much louder this time, her words laced with alarm and worry. Tension filled the atmosphere as Mai felt sandwiched between two colliding rocks. She quickly stood up and was about to pull her friend when the Kaichou's lips curved upwards, her delicate hands slowly clapping.

"Ara! Interesting!" Shizuru exclaimed as she clasped her hands. Every moment with this rebel beauty only increased her enthusiasm to know more about her. This woman was always full of surprises which both intrigued and amused her.

"I'll take it a compliment." Natsuki responded, never missing a beat.

"Hm…And what do I get for proving this policy to you?" The brunette inquired playfully as she brought her index finger on her chin, as if contemplating what she would demand in return.

"Do you even have to ask?" The rebel rolled her eyes, as if her question was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. "Of course, I'll abide by your 'so-called school rules'. But…." She trailed off, waiting for two scarlet eyes to meet her intense emerald orbs. "If I win, meaning, you suck to prove anything, you get to play by _my_ rules." Natsuki unconsciously licked her dry lips almost seductively causing the brunette to irresistibly stare at those luscious lips with excitement. _Self-control, Shizuru,_ she reprimanded herself. Recollecting herself, she focused on the matter at hand.

"Ara, don't you think the deal is just in your favor?" Shizuru challenged inquisitively. "If I win, you only get to follow the school rules. However, if you win, I, the Kaichou, will be at your complete disposal." She rephrased the deal to get her meaning across the rebel beauty. "On top of it, you challenging my authority should also come with a consequence, don't you think so?" The Kaichou beamed at her which only increased her annoyance towards the brunette.

Natsuki snorted derisively. "As if you'll win. But fine… let's make you happy…." She raised her brows mischievously towards the brunette. "for a little bit…." Then a mocking smile glazed on her pretty face. "So what do you propose then?"

Shizuru contemplated for a while before she responded. "If I win, you must follow the school rules and…" It was now her turn to wait for the emerald eyes to settle on her own intense ones. "grant me three wishes."

"Challenge accepted." Natsuki responded overconfidently. _I know I will win this. I just know it._

Meanwhile, Mai just shook her head as she watched the banter between the two. _Trouble!_

-x-

The band had agreed to meet in the music room early the following morning to rehearse the list of songs they would play for the upcoming charity concert. All members except the Kaichou were already present, doing their basic routine of tuning the instruments.

Streaks of sunlight illuminated the room just enough to give a vibrant atmosphere to start the day with. It was spacious enough to have a mini-stage set up housing the drum set at the back, a keyboard on the middle right and guitars on the left, just like how it was during their previous concert. Spare instruments like violins, cello and other bulky ones were seated on the far right side of the room.

Mikoto had already positioned herself at the back, drumsticks on her hands as her right foot hit the pedal sounding the bass drum rhythmically. Meanwhile, her right hand worked on hitting the hi-hat cymbal at the same time her left hand hitting the snare drum, producing a 4/4 beat. The redhead on the other hand was leaning on the table, guitar on her lap, as she busied herself fine tuning. Few minutes had passed by but the brunette was still nowhere to be seen.

Chie sat by the edge of the door, the narrow hallway visible to her, hoping to catch sight of the brunette vocalist. She then glanced back at the blank setting sheet she was holding and produced a pen from her pocket. Gradually, she started writing the order of songs that would be performed, pausing for a bit to contemplate, and then continuing on the arrangement of the lighting, the sound effects as well as the breaks in between. However, she could not shake off the nagging feeling insider her head. Sighing deeply, she stopped mid-way and eyed the other band members with concern. "Hmm…. This is weird."

Nao had removed the electronic tuner placing it safely on the table then retrieved a black guitar pick. She then proceeded to strapping the bass on her shoulder, leveling the instrument to her hand and plucking few strings with the pick. Contented with the sound produced, she turned her attention at the manager then at the drummer, then back at the manager. "Weird what?"

"She's still not here." Chie responded as a matter-of-fact, standing up and stretching her sore fingers.

The drummer overhearing the conversation could not help but offer her two cents. "Missing Tomoe?" The complete shock on Chie's face was priceless that Nao laughed hysterically and walked over to the drummer to give a congratulatory fist bump. Mikoto grinned wickedly, returning the redhead's fist bump as she narrowly escaped a spare drumsticks headed her way, mouthing a 'hey' towards the angry short-haired girl.

"Tch! Funny shorty, really!" Chie snorted, trying her hardest to ignore the boisterous laugh from her dumb band members. "It's the Kaichou, I'm talking about." However, as those words left her mouth, she broke in cold sweat, her face suddenly turned into hard stone, her body instantly became rigid. "Oh crap!"

Both turned their attention to her, small smiles still on their faces. "What is it this time?" Nao questioned uninterestedly returning to her original stage position and re-adjusting the guitar strap.

"What if…." The manager bowed her head in great distress, her hand unconsciously shoving her short dark hair. "what if… someone kidnapped her?" Her intense gaze fell on the two shocked band members; the cat woman dropping her drumsticks while the redhead striking the guitar offbeat.

"Ba-ka!" Both Mikoto and Nao voiced out their thoughts, shaking their heads in disbelief. As if nothing had happened, the two continued on their instrumental part ignoring the drama in front of them.

"Guys, I'm serious!" She flailed her arms frantically. "Imagine, what if this culprit drugged the Kaichou and then kidnapped her?" She slumped on the floor hand on her chest, the other shedding invisible tear. "And…and… she's waiting for us to save her! For me to save her. Oh my Shizuru!" She quickly removed her eyeglasses and covered her face with both her hands, faking a dry sob. In response, the other band members increased their music completely disregarding their dumb manager. _Airhead._

Fueled by complete ignorance from the two, she quickly stood up, raising her hand in the air, her eyes now filled with determination. "I will save her!" Imbuing herself with unwanted confidence, she nodded vigorously and headed straight towards the door.

Even before her hand reached the door knob, someone had opened it, revealing the smiling brunette. Instinctively, the manager rushed towards her and gave her a bear hug to which she hesitantly accepted. She could not help but grin when Chie muttered her name worriedly, however, her mind raced as to how this must have looked to the assistant manager behind her. _Oopsie._

As Chie got over her initial reaction, it suddenly dawned on her that there were two sharp bullets glaring at her. Blinking a few times, her chocolate brown eyes zoned in to the owner of those sharp-edged ninja stars and her big smile turned into a giant frown. _Aoi? What is she doing here?_

"I see you're enjoying yourself, huh, _C-H-I-E?"_ The assistant manager angrily crossed her arms on her chest, little angry veins started to pop on her forehead as she impatiently waited for the manager to slowly untangle herself from the brunette.

As her buffering mind gradually process the situation, she sheepishly removed herself from the brunette and offered the most brilliant smile towards the brown-haired girl. "Aoi, honey! I didn't know you're c-coming." She stuttered so badly as she scratched the back of head distractedly, while her cerebrum was working overtime to come up with the most plausible reasoning to her actions. _Ugh! Stupid brain! Give me answers! Think!_

Silence between the two was ironically deafening that Chie could almost feel every nerves in her body pulsating erratically, her blood skyrocketing to her head and her bones turning into jelly. She attempted another of her killer smile only to fail miserably as Aoi even narrowed her shuriken eyes in contempt.

She felt as if hours passed by but only few torturous seconds too long when the brown-haired girl walked towards her. Every step felt too heavy she could feel the earth tremble as she stood by the door gulping nervously. Like deep roots planted on the soil, her feet were like tied on the spot, too stunned to make a move. Soon enough, Aoi stopped a few meters away from her, eyeing her now-trembling body that screamed 'danger'.

"You are so dead, Chie Harada." Her angry voice carried venom that sent chills to the short-haired girl who fell down on her butt with a thud. With another menacing glance at her scared girlfriend, she stomped her way inside only to stop halfway as she remembered something.

"Oh, and Chie?" She turned sideways towards the slumped manager, her eyes as cold as ice, "the rose you mentioned coming from a fan-suitor?" As Chie's memory reminisced on that specific moment, she glanced back at her girlfriend to continue. "the one with the midnight blue hair, right?" Aoi re-confirmed. As the gears slowly turned inside her head, Chie could only nod, not really following the line of thought. _Unless, she talked to that woman?_

Her thoughts were answered when the raven-haired girl came forward, a giant smirk visible on her lips while her emerald eyes danced with glee. Natsuki leaned down ever so closely towards the downed manager and whispered almost inaudibly "payback time, police officer _Harada_ ". Her mild confusion had turned to a complete shock she could have recited a list of curses inside her head as she glared back at the raven-haired girl. _C-R-A-P!_

Shizuru watched with great interest the interaction between Natsuki and Chie, secretly wondering how it would have felt to have the raven-haired beauty whisper to her that intimately. _Bad thoughts, Shizuru. Self-control, Shizuru! Geez._ She admonished herself for her wild imagination and went on her spot in the mini-stage behind her keyboard, plugging it to the amplifier. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Nao were clearly holding back their laughter, but they thought she deserved it for being such a flirty and pervert manager.

Shortly, everyone took in Natsuki's presence, Nao smirking roguishly while Mikoto smiling brilliantly towards the blue-haired woman. Chie dejectedly stood up and settled on the corner, stealing glances towards a certain brown-haired woman who was certainly ignoring her presence. Taking in the silence that settled to everyone, the brunette took this opportunity to introduce the stranger to her band members. She approached the raven-haired girl then faced her band members.

"I believe all of you already know her." The Kaichou briefly glanced to each one who nodded their heads enthusiastically. Then scarlet eyes met glazing emeralds as she continued her speech. "This is Natsuki Kuga, our lead guitarist." The brunette smiled sweetly at Natsuki who seemed embarrassed to be the center of attention. She proceeded to introduce each of her band members with Mikoto stepping forward shaking Natsuki's hand vigorously while Nao greeted her with a slight nod of her head. All the while, Shizuru got all the more amused seeing a quick change in the mood, from a confident taunter to a timidly awkward beauty.

Getting over a little of her depressing temperament, Chie questioned Shizuru how she was able to let the girl agree to be their guitarist. She had waited patiently outside of the SC Office yesterday, hoping to catch the raven-haired beauty and convince her to the band. However, even before she could get close to her, she was already greeted with a death glare that shut her up on the spot.

Natsuki sharply glanced towards the Kaichou, her emerald eyes almost pleading to keep their deal confidential. The last thing she wanted was to be a laughingstock for challenging a Kaichou. Shizuru who seemed to get the message across, raised an eyebrow teasingly then spoke in a seductive accent. "A punishment"

In lightning speed, Natsuki's cheeks reddened at the implication coupled by Nao's hilarious comment of 'masochistic woman'. She then glared menacingly at the brunette who laughed heartily in return, all the more annoying her to no end. _Argh! This woman! Why does it sound so wrong? And why the heck am I blushing?_

Natsuki quickly turned her gaze on the guitar stand rack situated on the rightmost corner of the room and busied herself to picking an instrument that she would use. A curtain of her hair hid her face as she examined the guitars, almost thankful to mask her flushed face. Taking in few seconds too long until she knew for certain that her face returned to its original shade of color, she picked a dark red electro-acoustic guitar then positioned herself at the back, almost beside the drummer.

"Hey newbie, come closer to Shiz, ya'know, get all the signals and eye contacts right and all." Nao commented then suddenly turned to a teasing mode. "But not too much eye contact 'kay? People might misinterpret… differently." She wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette who simply laugh it off whereas making Natsuki turn to a complete shade of tomato.

"I don't bite." Shizuru teased while winking at her.

"Shut up!" Natsuki blurted instinctively but did make a move to come closer to the brunette. She knew for a fact that the keyboard and guitar both provided the tempo, the flow and rhythm of the music whereas both the drum set and bass guitar served as accompaniment. Without much choice, she ended up positioning herself near the brunette. Stealing a glance at the smiling Kaichou, she could not help but wince at her stupidity for making a bet. Because of her brainless ideas, she ended up even more in too deep trouble.

 _Shizuru sighed deeply, her voice turning into resignation as her crimson gems settled back to arrogant emeralds. "I'm giving you one last chance to reconsider." She spoke silently as she turned around and sat on her chair, sipping on her tea._

 _This even more ignited the raven-haired girl to smile triumphantly. The fact that the brunette wanted her to reconsider meant that she was not confident with the deal and resorted to reverse psychology, hoping to cancel the deal. "Afraid much?" She grinned wickedly, as if she had already won their deal._

" _Ara, overconfident much?" Shizuru teased back, earning raised eyebrow from the raven-haired beauty. She clasped both her hands under her chin then stared straight at the owner of those emerald eyes twinkling with arrogance._

 _Meanwhile, Mai just busied herself to another tea, pouring herself a cup from the boiling teapot, hoping to alleviate herself from unnecessary stress caused by her troublemaker friend. She had never come across a person who was brave enough or rather stupid enough to challenge a Kaichou. Stubborn as she was, it was certainly no match to the hardheadedness of her friend. Her thoughts were brought back to reality when Natsuki spoke again._

" _I just know what battles to fight and this is one of them." Natsuki paused for a second as she studied the beauty in front of her, amazed at how vibrant and intoxicating those scarlet eyes were, especially when she had the full attention of the brunette. Unconsciously, her eyes dropped to those red lips that seemed both intriguing and inviting. Her thoughts suddenly turned into whirlwind of imagination that left her cheeks brightening with color and her brows furrowed cutely._

 _Shizuru raised an eyebrow wondering what had caused the rebel beauty to blush, nonetheless, she was not one to complain. It always delighted and entertained her to see the expressive side of this woman. It had only been few days since they met but she felt like there's a binding force that pulls her towards this raven-haired beauty._

 _Her curiosity sparked the moment their eyes met during the concert, emeralds staring intensely at her. Then came the after party celebration never expecting to see her there. As if her eyes were tricking her, there she was, drinking a glass of wine, contented to be just by herself. She could not deny the little thumping inside her heart, the excitement that coursed through her body, to actually see her up close and in person._

 _Being the master of her emotions, she first ensured she wore the mask of perfection, removing any hint of enthusiasm and anticipation before she decided to approach the raven-haired beauty. Her stride filled with grace and elegance, she tried her best to ignore the erratic pulsating of her heartbeat as she came close by. Hiding her growing anxiety with gracious smile, she politely asked her if the seat was vacant. Getting no response, she tapped her lightly on the shoulder, only to receive a glare from the shocked, angry beauty._

 _After that night, she thought their paths would not cross anymore, given the vast area of the university coupled by her busy schedule as a Kaichou and band leader which most of the time tied her to SC Office or to the music room. Until that phone call from the angry blonde woman demanding that she personally talk to this newbie-turned-rascal who got the balls to skip classes. She was inside the SC office, sipping on her tea, trying to calm her aching mind from the loud blonde on the phone, then she quietly asked for the name of this troublemaker, not particularly interested given the loads she already got on hand._

 _As soon as that specific name was mentioned, she almost dropped the cup she was holding, her mouth pursed tightly to avoid the tea from spilling, her mind processing if her ears had heard the name correctly. "Are you even listening, Bubuzuke woman? I said, it's Natsuki Kuga." The blonde's voice was drowned out as her thoughts suddenly clouded her mind, screaming one thing "It's her!" Whether she hung up the phone or the blonde woman dropped it, she never knew as her lips curved upwards. I will see her. Again._

 _Without her consciously knowing, she was looking forward to seeing her again, the way those brows furrowed cutely, those snobbish, sometimes glaring emerald eyes, those delicious looking red lips, the way she shoved her perfect midnight curtain of hair and like a complete package, her perfectly toned body. Lastly, that intoxicating husky voice she hoped to hear her name being spoken._

 _Shaking the flood of thoughts that surged through her mind, all about the woman named Natsuki Kuga, she collated the stacks of paper in front of her and stood up. Just then, her stomach took the chance to growl as she realized that a much-deserved break was needed. Checking her phone, she noticed that Chie, the great gossiper, had sent a viral video in her blog, claiming a real genius had been found. She initially planned to grab lunch outside the university but her curiosity piqued when she played the video that she decided to meet them in their usual spot at the cafeteria._

 _On her way, she could hear other students talking about this mysterious singer, most of them glancing her way, greeting her with sweet smiles then returning to watching the video again. She could not argue that even she was quite intrigued about this singer-musician. Smirking to herself, she opened the cafeteria glass door and found her band members who as usual was causing ruckus, until her attention shifted to a fast blue blur heading her way. Too late to react, she held her ground and braced herself for the impact._

 _She bit her lip hard as pain shot through her arm, internally cursing this careless student, however trying her best to maintain her mask of composure, given all eyes were on them, some voicing oohs and ahhs. As her crimson eyes drawn on to this student sprawled on the floor, her shock was remarkable, eyes wide open in disbelief and mouth agape. However, as quickly as the impact had been, her emotions had stormed off replaced by her usual self-composed aura. She extended her good arm towards the woman, only to get a good amount of glare from this angry beauty. Apparently, it had become a frequent occurrence, getting glared at by none other than Natsuki Kuga. And now, here she was, facing this rebel beauty again, but instead of an angry glare, an arrogant glare was thrown her way, coupled by that mocking smile gracing her lips._

" _Fine. It's a deal." Shizuru stood up and extended her hand to which the rebel beauty hesitantly considered taking but ended up shaking solidifying their agreement. Natsuki was about to release the other's hand when a firm grip prevented her. Her eyes falling down to their entwined hands then to the brunette who slightly pulled her forwards, just the desk in between them. "a deal I'll make you…" Shizuru seeing the stunned beauty slowly turning into a shade of tomato, came even closer, her head a little too close to the reddening ears of Natsuki and seductively whispered in that alluring accent of hers "regret, Nat-su-ki". The brunette leaned back and winked teasingly at the blushing beauty as she removed their entwined hands._

 _Natsuki mustered some indistinguishable curses while backtracking as far away from the brunette as possible, annoyed at how easily this woman could get so much reaction from her. The Kaichou took this time to approach the bookshelves stacked with large volume of books of varying sizes then picked the softbound handbook, the cover of which was all-too familiar to miss._

 _Flipping the book in her hand to a designated page, she faced the raven-haired beauty, her long strides only taking her few seconds to reach her. She handed the handbook towards her, her index finger pointing to a specific section. Natsuki swiftly took it and her emerald eyes started reading that section, her brows furrowing cutely as words sank inside her head. 'The Kaichou's words are infallible. The Kaichou's wish is our command.' The rebel beauty re-read it over and over again as her horror-filled emeralds glanced back at the victorious crimson-eyed brunette. N-O W-A-Y!_

" _Shame. You should have just taken my offer to back down." Shizuru teased lightly earning a snort from the rebel beauty who returned the handbook and settled to crossing her arms on her chest, glaring indignantly at her._

" _Just say what you want…. I want to leave now." Natsuki's voice now carried a tone of resignation nonetheless her posture said otherwise as her glare even intensified hoping to intimidate the brunette who only seemed to enjoy more the reactions she was getting._

" _I want you…" Shizuru paused for a bit, overjoyed at the fact that she won the deal with this beautiful stranger. Suddenly a voice echoed inside her head 'to want me… I want you to want me…Natsuki.' As quickly as those sentiments reigned, she forced that thought down and tried to be logical. Disguising her troubled mind with her sweet smile, she cleared her throat then spoke the most reasonable thing to say "I want you to join our band. As lead guitarist, that is."_

Thinking back, she could not help but blame everything that had happened to the brunette. Had she not come to her life, things would have been simple and easy. However, she could not deny her increasing interest to know more about this woman, be it just how she was drawn to her music or drawn towards those enticing scarlet eyes, she had yet to find out. For now, she would just suck up the consequence of her actions and go with the flow. Maybe.. along the way, evidence would show up itself that would lead her way to her father. _But for now, just suck it up,_ she thought.


	4. I will protect you

Chapter 4 – I will protect you

Goodness! There are still awesome people in this fandom! Thought I'd have to move to a different fandom (kidding). But thank you so much – reviews, favorites, follows, readers! Heads up – this chapter is long and my favorite character shows up! (Tomoe) Woot! Kidding! Enjoy!

-x-

It had been a routine in the following days – Natsuki attending the morning practice before school began though this time, she had brought her own blue electro-acoustic guitar. While Tomoe, their previous band mate, was definitely more versatile as regards finger picking style in electric guitar with its powerful distortion and overdrive effects, Natsuki's electro-acoustic playing produced a soulful and passionate ambience.

Despite her reluctance to join the band, she was rather enjoying their music sessions, all the more looking forward to the next one. Not that she would ever admit it and give them the pleasure to tease her to death – no thanks to that.

"W-o-w… that's just insanely awesome!" Chie could not stop clapping her hands after their rehearsal then directing her attention at the navy-haired woman, asked "You're like a natural performer! Have you ever performed before or something?"

"Nope" came her fast reply as she unstrapped her guitar and put it back on its stand. It was a hectic day for her as she had a lot of catching up to do in terms of the songs to be performed, the order of their performance and other musical-related sound effects. And it was only three days left before their live concert. Nonetheless, she was a fast learner musician, a drastic contrast to her budding social skills.

Many a times had the brunette initiated a conversation with her, however, she would either talk briefly (with just a _yes_ or _no_ ) or ignore her completely. Even the naughty redhead had no luck, only receiving dangerous fury eyes thrown her way, whenever she taunted her. Meanwhile, the prodigal manager had already earned her spot on the not-so-good side of the guitarist, so their conversation was minimal. Mikoto was a different version – cheerful as always, she was the chatterbox of the band, always telling stories (mainly about food, Mai, food, Mai, Mai and food) to Natsuki whose only indication of her listening would be the nod of the head, the cutely furrowed eyebrows or some remarkable pout here and there.

She unconsciously flexed her numbing fingers, lightly touching the brunette beside her in the process. Even with the slightest bit of contact, Shizuru could barely control herself from overreacting and it was driving her crazy on why she acted the way she did towards the newbie member. It was like every little thing Natsuki did, she could not help but observe all the minute details about her – the way she flicked her hair, how her face flushed in wonderful shades of red, how her lips pouted childishly and of course, her sexy, husky voice. _This is insane,_ she thought.

Initially, she thought that she was just amused about this woman – snobbish, stubborn, egoistical and audacious. All these traits were a total opposite to what she was used to be treated by other people. While the crowd was wildly rooting her name during the concert, this rebel beauty gave her nothing but cold shoulder. When everyone had been willing to do anything for her, this blue-haired woman even had the nerve to resist her authority, proclaim her own rules (i-rule-myself-kind-of-a-thing) and challenge her to a deal.

In totality, everything about Natsuki Kuga just defied anything about Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki was a living invitation she could not resist to dwell on, an unchartered territory with promising adventure, the gray area in her black and white world. _Natsuki was an enigma._

However, similar to an electrocardiogram result, things had spiraled up and down for her. Her amusement slowly turned into an insatiable curiosity to know more about this woman – what she liked, what she hated, what made her happy or what made her sad _._ It was such a great undertaking due to the not-so-friendly nature of this rebel beauty nonetheless, all the more adding to the spice of life.

Her wandering thoughts were disrupted when the owner of those intense emerald eyes stared straight at her, waiting for a response. Not having a clue as to what it was, she raised her eyebrow in askance, gracing her lips with a small smile.

"Tch. I said, what time is the meeting later? Are you even listening!" Natsuki responded rather annoyingly which earned her amused look from the brunette.

"Ara, I must apologize. I forgot you can actually speak." Shizuru teased back successfully earning a flushed face from the glaring guitarist.

Meanwhile, the band members were voicing 'ooh' in the background as they watched with growing interest, the playful banter between the two.

"Meeting's at 5:30pm."

"Shame Mikoto," Nao sighed exaggeratedly. "They're now having secret meetings behind our backs. Can you believe it!?" She looked mock-accusingly at the two, shaking her head in disapproval while clicking her tongue. Mikoto seconded the motion, bobbing her head in agreement.

"Sorry ladies, but you'll have to book an appointment if you want…" Scarlet eyes purposely glanced at emeralds "to have me in _private_." Shizuru raised her eyebrow knowingly at the shocked raven-haired woman who could only gawk at her. Nao, Mikoto and Chie hooted loudly into cheers and applause.

"That's milady!" Chie clapped enthusiastically.

"It's gettin' hot in here! So take off all your clothes!" Nao sang while dancing sexily, biting her lips seductively while Mikoto started beatboxing, grooving with the redhead. Even Chie glided towards them raising her hands in the air while doing the second voice of 'I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off'. The brunette could not help but laugh at her band members.

"S-shut up! It's not a date or what!" Then, she glared at the smiling, innocent-looking brunette while jabbing an accusing finger. "And stop making it sound so…" she paused, trying to look for the right word then blurted so quickly. "… so erotic or what!"

"Ara, Look who's talking, labeling our meeting as a _date,_ and implying nothing but _erotic._ I wonder if I should be pleased or offended." Shizuru countered, her lips slyly curving upwards, waiting for it. As expected, Natsuki's cheeks turned a deeper shade of ruby, her emerald eyes narrowing into slits.

"S-Shut up! I'm outta here!" With a quick tug of her school bag, she left in a hurry purposely letting the door bang loudly as she closed it. The other band members were laughing hysterically, doing fist bumps and high five to their leader.

Shizuru sighed as she watched the retreating figure. She just could not help but tease her – her expressions were just so priceless and adorable, she felt as though her brain could imprint those expressions in her memory forever.

-x-

"What! Are you freaking serious?" A certain teal-haired girl muttered angrily as she held her brand new Iphone closer to her reddening ears. Her eyebrows twitched furiously and her other hand balled into fist as she listened intently to the caller. She could not believe what she had heard and it made her blood boil in the slightest.

"Yeah, I'll only be back on the day of the concert." She reconfirmed to the caller as she massaged her temples, her lips curling wickedly as she devised an action plan in her head. "But I can make a quick visit to _welcome_ this sucker. Alright, Thanks Miya." As she dropped the call, she started to dial a number and press 'call'.

After few rings, a deep throaty voice answered it. "Takeda, this is your chance to prove your loyalty to my family. I have a very important job for you." Tomoe grinned mysteriously as she waited for a response. After a minute of silent deliberation from the other end, she was glad to have received a word of honor then proceeded to tell him the details of what she wanted to happen. And as she ended the call, her body tingled with excitement as her lips morphed into a dangerous smirk.

 _What will happen if suddenly, their sucker guitarist, this so-called ' Kuga' will not show up in the concert? I bet it'll be a wreck! The band will definitely get suspended from further shows for a failed concert. But then here comes the wonderful Tomoe in the picture – the savior of the band! I'll be their hero! Everyone will be grateful I come to save their asses! And I'll have the mighty Shizuru Fujino wrapped around my finger! You'll be sorry Kuga, you messed up with the wrong person! You'll be as good as dead!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a blonde short-haired woman entered timidly. Her name was Erstin Ho, the official promotional manager of Tomoe Marguerite. "You're up." She spoke softly.

"It's show time!" Tomoe squealed with glee as she stood up and followed the blonde manager out.

Tomoe was wearing a black sleeveless skull shirt, ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her usual dark greenish blue hair was covered under the black military cap studded with little skulls in the front. The lavish eye liner made her amethyst eyes more pronounced and glowed dangerously while the leather spiked choker necklace hang on her bare neck.

As they walked side by side, Erstin could not help but notice the gleaming aura of her companion. "You look happy." she commented matter-of-factly.

"But of course! Finally, I'll have her." Tomoe sniggered loudly as she clasped her hands behind her head.

"Hm.. So I guess no more scandals in the future?" The manager inquired teasingly as she watched her in the corner of her eye.

It was no surprise that the teal-haired girl was in the front page more often than not due to her scandalous relationships with various singers, models and actresses. It had become game of love for her – charm her co-workers, make them fall in love head over heels, then leave them high and dry. She changed so many partners as if she was changing clothes. She would sometimes steal other's partner just for the fun of it or just to prove she could get what she wanted. It was a piece of cake for her as everyone could not resist her.

However, the fun had lost its luster as everything became so painless. No one had even posed a threat or challenge to whatever or whoever she wanted to claim. Not until she met Shizuru Fujino, the Kaichou in her university. It was ironic how effortless she could get other people especially the rich and the famous personalities, whereas this unknown brunette with no prominent stature was just simply out of reach.

"You bet." Tomoe snorted loudly. "Shizuru Fujino is the woman of my dreams." Her eyes twinkled with passion or more like obsession towards the said brunette.

"Hm.. then you'll be able to bring her for the party?"

Tomoe suddenly stopped short as she glanced at her manager in confusion as if asking 'what party?'

"You must have forgotten then." Erstin smirked at her, as she slowed in her tracks. "In a month's time, Marguerite Company will have its 10-year anniversary. Your father plans to celebrate it in your residential mansion than in the usual Company's main hall. And as the one and only heir, he expects you to be the spotlight of the event."

Tomoe surely had had a busy schedule during the week, attending meet and greet events, doing a variety of commercials promoting branded and expensive musical instruments and even doing live interviews. Today was special as she would be having collaboration with various prominent singers/songwriters and musicians who debuted under Windbloom Corporation.

She will be joined by Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, a very popular singer-actress whose songs always topped the Billboard Hot 100 Chart. She was also a five-time Academy Award nominee for her great contribution in the film industry. Another celebrity was Ahn Lu who won a Grammy Award for her instrumental composition in piano. Alyssa Searrs had already become world renowned violinist and currently the president of the prestigious Violin Society of America. Miyu Greer who had received Special Recognition for her significant involvement in the hard rock music industry would be playing the drums. Nina Wang, the new artist of the year, would be the bass guitarist. Of course, Tomoe, who currently held the favorite female artist of the year, would be the lead guitarist of the band.

"Couldn't be more perfect!" She responded brightly. "I think it's time Father meets her." She clasped the blonde's shoulder and proceeded towards the side entrance of the stage.

The other artists were already on stage prepping their instruments and fine tuning them to the last minute. Mashiro, the lead vocalist, was adjusting the microphone to her mouth. She was wearing a black Victorian corset dress with matching stiletto heels. Ahn, in her simple crop top shirt under the black leather jacket and skinny low rise jeans, was playing some notes in the piano.

On the other hand, Alyssa, in her white double layered dress with chic halter neck and fitted bodice removed her violin and bow from the case. Miyu, the drummer, in her striped sleeveless tee shirt and ragged denim shorts settled to play the drumsticks in her hand while discreetly checking out the violinist on her left. Nina was the last to arrive in her stunning pleated sleeveless, floral lace dress. She was bowing apologetically to the other artists for her tardiness as she strapped her guitar. Tomoe had already hooked her guitar as she waved sweetly at her audience.

The stadium was thundering with loud cheers, whistles and applauses. To say that the crowd was excited was an understatement. It was euphoria. It was finally happening – the Dream Concert! To gather these prominent artists around the world in one place was a huge effort given their busy schedules and conflicting time zones. However, Windbloom Corporation was able to pull the strings and make this once-in-a-lifetime concert possible.

As the lights on the stage started to dim, the audience roared with deafening enthusiasm. Then, a bright spotlight focused on Mashiro, the lead vocalist. In the background, Ahn started playing softly in her piano complimented by Tomoe and Nina's stringed instruments. Mashiro addressed the crowd 'ARE YOU READY!' to which they wildly responded with loud cheers, others pumping their fists in the air with 'yeah'.

"I can't hear ya'!" Mashiro, cupping her ears, teased the crowd to which they even responded much louder and rowdier. Ecstatic with the reaction, the vocalist shouted 'ZOMBIE' then, all at once, Miyu hit the drums, Alyssa played the violin while Tomoe and Nina struck their guitars. Mashiro cupped the microphone in the mic stand with both her hands then sang.

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence caused such silence

Who are we mistaken

It was a blast! The crowd started to sing in one voice as they swayed their hands in the air to the tune of the song. At some point, Mashiro was waving at the crowd then at some point, she was urging them to clap their hands above their heads.

But you see it's not me

It's not my family

In your head, in your head

They are fighting

The audience was in too deep to the song – some head banging, some dancing, others singing their hearts out, others stomping their feet to the tune.

With their tanks and their bombs

And their bombs and their guns

In your head,

In your head, they are cryin'

Mashiro then removed the wireless mic and went in front, hyping the crowd from left to right side of the stage to sing with her for the chorus. She then turned her microphone towards the crowd who started chanting the song.

In your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie

Hey, Hey

What's in your head, in your head

Zombie, zombie, zombie

Hey, hey, hey, oh

Dou, dou, dou, dou

Dou, dou, dou, dou

Dou, dou, dou, dou

Dou, dou, dou, dou

Tomoe, being the usual flirt, also went in front of the stage near the crowd and performed her solo finger style part. Nina and Alyssa simply settled on their spot as they waited for their cue to hit their instruments. Miyu on the other hand seemed to be more focus on the violinist than on her drums but nonetheless, never missing the beat of the song. She was a natural performer after all.

After their first song, the audience just could not stop applauding and hooting their favorite member's name, some even throwing gifts, stuffed toys and flowers towards the stage. Then, the band proceeded to their next song.

-x-

During lunch break, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi and Nao headed towards their _spot_ in the cafeteria. The three made a beeline for the cafeteria lunch while Mai and Mikoto had taken their seats since the busty woman had prepared a bento box for both of them. While Mai was unwrapping the bento box, Mikoto could not help but salivate at the delicious smell wafting from the box.

"That smells sooooooo good! That must be good food!" She inhaled sharply again, as if doing it would let her taste the food.

"Of course! I prepared it!" Mai beamed proudly as she put the bento box in the middle and eyed the black-haired woman sweetly. "I know you're starving," she smiled at her "but we need to wait for them before we can eat."

"But Nao will only steal our food if we wait for them!" Mikoto complained loudly as her eyes pleaded childishly. "I don't want that!"

"Don't worry, I can cook for you later, if you'd like." Mai responded then glanced at the three who were still in the line, with Nao, trying to flirt at the lady in front of her while Aoi kept pouncing Chie's head as the manager's eyes roamed mischievously to different places.

"By the way," Mai returned her attention at the drummer. "If you don't mind me asking, I wonder how you guys started the band and all that."

Mikoto suddenly blushed as she recalled that certain event. "It was embarrassing. Mai will just laugh at me." She shyly responded.

"Try me." She encouraged her, amused at seeing the cat woman flushing.

"Well, there was one time I decided to ditch class as I was so hungry and class would even make me hungrier. I was on my way to get some food here when I smelled something delicious and so I followed it. It led me at the back of the schoolyard where there laid a picnic blanket with lots of sandwiches." She then eyed Mai and blushed furiously.

"Go on" Mai urged.

"Well, you see, I'm hungry. Then I saw food. And no one was in sight. It's like the food is inviting me, as if saying 'please eat me, I'm delicious' and all that." Mai was listening intently but she was finding it harder to make a straight face.

"So I devoured the sandwiches which were really so delicious by the way! And then, there's this strange but tempting orangey soup and it was also begging me, pleading 'Me too! Me too! Eat me!'. So, being the obedient kid that I was, I ate it quickly." Mikoto re-enacted her experience quite animatedly.

"But, you see, it was a trap! That strange soup burned me! It was like my mouth was on fire and my eyes were stinging. I looked around but whoever prepared this picnic was a total idiot for forgetting to put on some drinks. And so, with no other choice, I ran and ran and ran looking for water or anything."

By this time, Mai was already pinching her arm so hard to stop herself from laughing. She bit the insides of her cheek and put on a poker face as she listened.

"Then, I accidentally bumped, more like clung at Nao who was panic-stricken when she saw me. She must have thought I was a wild cat or something attacking her, I would have laughed so hard, if not for my scorching mouth that was killing me. In her fear, she stumbled backwards and tripped on the fountain. Lucky for me, as the water was cooling enough to freeze my burning mouth. But unlucky for me, as Nao, like me, was wet all over and she was of course looking daggers at me." Mikoto paused to look at the trio who were now in the process of paying their lunch. She then glanced back at Mai, and then smiled sheepishly.

"In the blink of an eye, I already made a head start and ran for my life. However, Nao was closing in on me. Until I saw an isolated room near the gym and bolted straight towards it. However, as I was latching the door close, Nao reached me in time and kicked the door open. What happened afterwards was a total mess. There were lots of broken musical instruments lying around as she tried to throw whatever she could get her hands on while I tried my best to dodge all her attacks."

Mai was already on the verge of tears. She was trying so hard but it was obvious so Mikoto told her to stop holding her laughter. In a few seconds, Mai broke into a fit of giggles as she banged her hand on the table. Mikoto could only sigh but recounting those moments really brought some funny memory. After a while, Mai apologized and asked her to continue.

"So, it turned out the picnic was prepared by Haruka for her childhood friend Yukino, both of whom were part of the Student Council. When she learned of the devouring that happened, she did not stop until she found the culprit, well… that's me. Coupled that by the fact that Nao and I were running in the school compound dripping wet plus the broken instruments, Haruka wanted expulsion for both of us."

Mai suddenly became worried but Mikoto assured her that her story was in the past and that she was still not expelled. Good grief!

"So, the Kaichou came in the picture. This dragon Haruka was enumerating all the offenses that we had ignored and that the best punishment for both of us was to be kicked out of school. However, the Kaichou was really something! She was able to appease this fire-breathing dragon and at the same time saved our butts. Not only were we not expelled, but there were also no punishments! She was really so awesome!" Mikoto grinned as she spoke.

"But of course, I still felt bad. So, I forced Nao to come with me and asked the Kaichou if there was something we could do. During that time, she was in the music room, trying to see which instruments were still usable and which ones needed replacement. Initially, she did not respond and I thought that the damage we must have done was worse that she'd expected. After heaving the piano in its stand, her intense scarlet eyes zoomed in on us. Suddenly, she smiled then asked 'do you like music?'"

"She then played a song for us in the piano. If I thought she was already that good, it was nothing compared to when she started singing. It was so mesmerizing and captivating all at the same time. Even Nao who initially seemed uninterested could not help but watch her in awe. Afterwards, Nao picked up a working bass guitar and started playing in tune with the Kaichou. Lucky for me, as my brother thought me how to play drums when we were kids. So I stepped behind the drums and played with them. So basically, you could say that's how we actually started. It was only on the latter part that Chie and Aoi joined us as the band managers and Tomoe as the lead guitarist."

Mai was amazed at how their band was formed but there was something in the story that did not sit with her and she could not put her finger on it at the moment. Just then, the trio had joined them, Aio and Chie seating beside Mai and Nao sitting beside Mikoto. As expected, Nao had already chomped down one meat from the bento box earning a glare from Mikoto.

"What did we miss?" Chie asked once seated and Mai explained that she had always wanted to know how the band was formed.

"Yeah, the Kaichou was really super nice! I remembered this lion Suzuhiro had her hands on my neck for being the number one gossiper and she always tried to find trouble with me." Chie shared her experience.

"No, you mean, trouble is your shadow and that's why you're always on the bad side with Haruka." Aoi corrected as she smirked at her girlfriend.

"Oh come on, darling. You know that's not true!" Chie cooed her as she put her arms around Aoi's shoulder sweetly.

As if a light bulb was flicked on inside her head, Mai suddenly remembered what was bothering her. "Wait, so you're saying, the Kaichou always gets you out of trouble? You never served any punishments?" Mai eyed each of them, waiting for a response.

"Well yeah. That's what I just said right? Trust me, only that lion Haruka was the one aggressive enough to enforce the stupid school rules. Among the Student Council Officers, the Kaichou was the most lenient of them all." Chie responded as she wolfed down on her food.

"But.. but… I remember that if you cut classes or something, you'll have to do some hours of community service, right?" Mai tried to mask her actual concern by her discreet questioning.

Nao snorted loudly. "Who will believe that crap!?" In a speed of lightning, she again stole another meat from the bento box to which Mikoto tried to grab back the meat again. 'SHARE', Nao retorted as she tried to steal again another meat, 'NO WAY' Mikoto responded as she covered the bento box with her hands.

"Hm… I thought the hand book says something like 'The Kaichou's wish is our command or something." Mai mumbled, really confused, as regards the school rules.

"Yeah. There is that." Aoi confirmed as she looked at Mai. "But that hand book is not the school hand book but a fabricated one." She then threw a dirty glance at her girlfriend.

"By yours truly!" Chie responded rather proudly.

"Wait, so you guys are saying, that hand book is fake!?" Mai blurted out rather shockingly.

"Mai, I think you should seriously eat! You keep on repeating what I had just confirmed." Chie stated. "But yeah, that hand book was fake, I made it up." She then paused and looked meaningfully at the busty woman. "By the way, how'd you know about that hand book?"

"Huh. Just h-heard from a classmate of mine. Nothing really important." Mai avoided Chie's suspicious look as she started on her meal. However, at the back of her mind, a question plagued her. _The Kaichou was lying! But why!?_

Trying to know more about the Kaichou's intention, Mai tried another approach. "So, the Kaichou was really a nice person, huh." She still continued on her meal, purposely avoiding looking at their eyes.

"You could say that. But…" Aoi paused.

"Yeah. She's a good-natured person but you could not really tell what she's thinking. I get this feeling she always puts up a mask with people around. Even when she's with us." Chie spoke rather dolefully.

"Hm.. so does that mean, she's lying? Or more like trying to hide something?" Mai tried to provoke the conversation by playing devil's advocate.

"I think she's not lying. How should I put it?" Chie tried to find the correct words, as she thought for a moment.

"It's more like, she's telling the truth, but not the truth in its entirety." Nao offered while having a chopsticks fighting with Mikoto who was trying to prevent another meat-theft from her bento box.

"Hmm.." Mai tried to absorb the others' impression about the Kaichou and wondered if she should tell this to Natsuki. However, her train of thoughts was interrupted when Mikoto spoke. "One thing is absolute, Kaichou Shizuru will not hurt anybody, no matter what circumstance." She then grinned at Mai.

The busty woman was impressed at how confident the drummer was to proclaim that sentiment. She now had conflicting thoughts of divulging what she had just known or let the wind blows.

-x-

After the class ended that afternoon, Shizuru was already on her way to the Student Council Office when a phone call made her stop in her tracks and quickly headed towards the University entrance. She was so overwhelmed with the phone call that she had completely forgotten to inform that she would be late for the meeting. She walked briskly, her heart in her throat, everything was a blur until she reached the front gate where a black limousine was parked a few meters away from the entrance.

Trying to calm her heavy breathing, she inhaled deeply then slowly proceeded towards the car. Suddenly, the chauffeur went out, bowed at her then reached for the back door and opened it smoothly. Two beautiful strangers came out of the luxury car, a tall handsome blonde man with slicked back hair wearing pinstripe suit and a lovely brunette wearing a sexy floral silk dress, with perfectly sculpted face and striking crimson orbs as if she just came out from a magazine cover.

Shizuru managed to compose herself and offer them a forced smile as she greeted them. "Otousan, Okaasan, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting a visit from you. I wish you could have advised me sooner and I would have welcomed you more properly." The brunette hugged her parents sincerely however, she could not shake the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach as to the real reason of their sudden visit.

"Oh sweetie! We missed you so much! You rarely visit or call us anymore. We just want to know that everything's okay." Hideyoshi responded as he bear-hugged her once more, his brown eyes radiating with sincere happiness.

"Ara, ara, do not take her all to yourself! I missed Shi-chan more than you do!" Shizumi lightly slapped her husband's arm then proceeded to squeeze the life out of her daughter.

"Mou, I'm still being treated like a child here, am I not?" Shizuru complained good-naturedly and they all laughed for a while.

Suddenly, the window of the black limo slid down and Shizuru could not have been more shock as she stared straight at the owner of the same scarlet eyes as she has; only these ones were fiercer and much more intimidating.

"Oji-chan" The brunette muttered under her breath as she stiffly walked towards the downed window and showed her respect by kissing the old man's offered hand.

"I see you've grown so much in such a short span of time." The old man eyed her from the passenger seat to which the brunette could only nod her head in response.

"H-how are you, Oji-chan?" Shizuru tried to make the conversation as light as possible but those intimidating red eyes bore on her as if gauging her for a full minute. However, the intense aura was quickly replaced by an unmistakable painful sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Young lady, I know we made a deal. Two more years." As he slowly opened those ruby-red eyes, it was once strong and powerful but now in the twilight of its luminescence. "I'm sorry, but I need you. We need you… back. I'm afraid you only have two more months left." Then, the window slowly went up, hiding the old man from her view.

Shizuru was completely speechless. She blinked her eyes a few times, processing if she had heard him correctly. Then, a hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I know it's hard on you, darling. But we do not have much time." Her father spoke to her softly but her mind was clouded, all she could feel was pain. She knew she should not feel betrayed and yet a part of her wanted to scream in anguish. She did not realize she was shaking in anger until her mother embraced her soothingly, trying to calm her.

"Honey, I know you treasure your freedom but now is not the time to be selfish. Think of your grandfather who wants nothing but the best for you. This is his last wish." Her mother whispered to her ears, as she caressed her head soothingly.

"I know." Shizuru spoke bitterly, trying her hardest to blink back tears that threaten to fall at any moment. "It's just…so sudden."

"I know, baby. And it pains me more to know you're hurting. But this is for the best. This is for your future. This is for your happiness."

 _How do you know what's best for me? Do you really care about 'my' future? Or was it the company's future you're more worried about? What do you know about my happiness? Does anybody even care what I truly feel?_

Shizuru wanted to retort back so badly but bit her lip so hard. It was not worth fighting for. It was a losing battle. In the end, they would still win anyway. However, she just could not shut up the overflowing emotions settling within her as a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

After a minute or so, the brunette was able to compose herself, her tear-stained features now a masklike face. She then glanced at her parents then spoke in a resolved manner.

"I will be back in two months' time. I will leave everything behind and never look back." Shizuru suppressed the raging emotions that wanted to escape her so badly. Her mind suddenly had a quick flashback of everything that had happened to her in this university – her friends, her teachers, her fans, her Student Council members, her band mates, even the rebel beauty.

"But until then… until that time comes," Shizuru paused shortly then stared at them in their eyes. "Please just let me be. I want to enjoy this moment with no regrets."

 _I want to create wonderful memories, build real friendship and experience being the real me, before I enter the door to a world full of nothing but hypocrisy and delusion. I want to have some fun and leave with no regrets, before I divulge myself into a future filled with false fantasies and illusionary dreams._

With nothing to lose, her parents agreed to her deal. They hugged her again tightly before they entered the luxurious car and drove away, leaving the brunette with nothing but affliction. Remembering where she had to be before she received the phone call, she hurried off towards the Student Council Office, thinking about the raven-haired beauty that she was supposed to meet.

-x-

Natsuki was so annoyed she could have finished scanning all books stacked in the bookshelves and memorized every corner of the Student Council Office when finally she heard the door opening. With her back on the door, she shut the book she was holding so loudly and took a deep breath before facing the intruder.

"Finally! Took you long enough, don't you think so?" Natsuki slowly faced her only to receive a painful blow on her cheek, she could have sworn her lip got busted as she tasted blood dripping from her cut lip. With such an unexpected force, she stumbled and fell on the floor, her hand suddenly reaching her painful cheek.

"What the f!" Natsuki was cut off as another blow hit her again but this time, she was able to deflect it with her agile hand and use her right foot to kick with such force that sent the intruder reeling. As she fixed her raging emerald eyes on the intruder who was regaining its balance, she immediately stood her ground, her fists in front of her, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsuki eyed her attacker indignantly. She thought this deranged woman looked familiar, but could not remember where exactly she saw her. She could feel the blood dripping from her swollen lip and wiped it with the back of her hand, her emerald eyes never leaving the intruder.

"Just want to say hello to you, _Kuga_!" The intruder laughed maniacally, as she dusted her black sleeveless shirt, as if the kick from the raven-haired woman was nothing. Natsuki shivered as this woman spat her name as if she was some kind of an insect and it infuriated her even more.

"I ask for your name, unless you're fine with _psycho_." Natsuki replied angrily. In a bit, she knew her cheek would become an ugly lump but she would deal with that later. In the meantime, she focused her attention on the psychotic woman in front of her.

"Humor me more, sucker and I might consider introducing your lips to my fist." The teal-haired girl responded threateningly.

"How about I introduce your head to the floor first?" Natsuki raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner.

In a flash, Tomoe surged forward, tackling the raven-haired woman and sending her staggering towards the wall, knocking out some air. With her weight on top of Natsuki, she threw quick punches, landing them on Natsuki's face, splitting the swollen lips even more. Natsuki desperately tried to dodge the attack but at some point, she almost blacked out as the back of her head constantly hit the wall forcefully when finally she grabbed a hold of the intruder's shoulder, punched her straight in the nose then rammed her towards the big desk, sending her sprawling backwards and scattering the contents of the desk drawers.

The badly-beaten Natsuki swayed a little as she tried to gain her balance when her attention shifted to the door being opened on her left. Tomoe shook her head slightly to remove the dizziness she felt due to her bleeding nose when she noticed a pair of scissors lying on the floor and grabbed it in her trembling hand.

"KUGAAA!" Tomoe rushed towards her target, her hand dangerously holding the scissors with its pointed blade directly at the blue-haired woman. Too bad, Natsuki had just turned her head around, too late to avoid the assault. She quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the searing pain to overload her senses.

However, it never came. Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes and was shocked to see concerned crimson orbs staring intently at her. Shizuru smiled at her weakly, however, when she directed her attention in front, it was enough to make her blood ran cold. Shizuru had blocked the attack with her forearm and was now bleeding profusely.

Even Tomoe was in a state of shock, she cupped her mouth in fright. She had never intended to hurt Shizuru and yet here she was, wounding the brunette right in front of her. Shizuru slowly and painfully removed the sharp scissors that impaled her arm and dropped it on the floor with a loud clang. Blood started to ran the length of her arm but she ignored the pain at the moment.

Then those scarlet eyes settled menacingly at the teal-haired woman. "What is the meaning of this, Tomoe?"

The teal-haired girl looked like a subdued animal who was cornered and trapped. "S-s-she started it!" She jabbed a finger at Natsuki who snorted loudly and responded "That's bull!"

With the loud chaos happening inside, Miya had peeked inside and was suddenly at Tomoe's side, ready to do any bidding from the teal-haired woman.

"S-she attacked me after I mentioned you're my girlfriend!" Tomoe reasoned out quite dramatically, as she wiped her bleeding nose.

Shizuru sighed deeply. This was useless. Tomoe will never admit anything to her. And the pain in her arm was starting to make her feel lightheaded.

"Miya, would you please be so kind as to escort Tomoe out?" The Kaichou responded to which the brown-haired woman hesitated initially but acted accordingly as she glanced at those blazing red eyes. Tomoe wanted to argue more but Miya was half guiding, half dragging her towards the door when the Kaichou called to them again.

"By the way, Tomoe, feel free to resist but you're suspended for a month." Shizuru spoke with finality. Tomoe looked at the Kaichou pleadingly but those defiant crimson orbs returned nothing but seriousness.

Tomoe tried to shove Miya away but the latter held her firmly. "No, you can't do this to me, Shizuru! You're being unfair!" Tomoe screamed while struggling under the strong grip. Then, her angry amethyst gems settled on Natsuki. "You will pay for this dearly, Natsuki Kuga! Mark my words!"

Before either Shizuru or Natsuki could speak, the door was shut quickly, muffling the angry screams from the teal-haired woman, until they could barely hear them. Heaving deeply, the brunette faced Natsuki, only to sway slightly until a firm hand held her good arm, steadying her.

"I'm sor"

"No talking. Come, let's get that nasty cut fixed." Natsuki grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed hardly on the wound to which Shizuru winced slightly. She then guided the wounded brunette towards the infirmary.

Along the way, both were silent, both contemplating what to say to the other after what had happened. Natsuki felt bad Shizuru was hurt because of her, deflecting the assault that was aimed at her. Shizuru felt bad Natsuki was hurt because of her – because she invited her to join the band.

Until Natsuki saw the infirmary and broke the silence. "Hang on. Almost there." Shizuru nodded her head in response, still feeling remorseful and guilty, as she glanced at the battered face of Natsuki.

As they entered, Yohko, the school nurse, immediately rushed towards the bleeding brunette and ushered her inside one of the beds and tended to her wound. Meanwhile, Natsuki sat down on one of the stools, her one hand massaging the back of her head while the other gauging the damage on her face. _Tsk. That psychotic bitch knows how to punch well!_

She found a hand mirror on the nurse's desk and grabbed it. As she held the mirror in front of her, she could not help but gasp at how messed up her face had been. _I look like crap!_

An ugly blue-black lump started to form on her right cheek and true to her word, the psycho had really introduced her fist to her swollen lips. _Darn! I badly wish I break her nose!_ Natsuki muttered under her breath, as she wetted her parched and broken lips.

After few minutes, the nurse returned. Natsuki stood up and looked at her worriedly. "How's she?"

"She's resting. Though, I'm afraid she would not be able to use her arm anytime sooner." Yohko then stared at her. "You look like you need some fixing too. Sit down." She walked back inside and retrieved a cold compress and pushed it towards the raven-haired girl.

Natsuki received the cold pack and pressed it on her swollen cheek. Meanwhile, Yohko proceeded to check her up for any further injury, inquiring her in the process of what had happened to the two of them.

"I think a deranged psychotic bitch by the name of Tomoe got inside the campus." Natsuki responded. When Shizuru called this psycho by her name, only then did it click in her mind the familiarity – campus concert, the guitarist, the asshole who kissed Shizuru.

As far as she knew from her band members, Tomoe quit the band right after the concert, leaving them hanging for the next show. It was not like her band members chewed her out, thus making Natsuki wonder as to the motive behind the lovely gift she had received from Tomoe. _Unless, she is really mental!_

After ensuring that there was no concussion or any internal bleeding, Yohko asked her if she wanted to get some bed rest, to which she politely declined. She was on her way to Shizuru's bed when an arm held her. Yohko shook her head sadly then whispered softly "Not now." Natsuki nodded her head understandingly then proceeded to the door.

"Well then, get back to me as soon as you feel something's not right." Yohko called over her shoulder as she exited the infirmary.

As she was walking back towards the Student Council Office to retrieve her things, her thoughts centered on Shizuru. She could not decipher why the brunette would block an attack with her own body just to protect her, a complete stranger, or at most, a band mate. She recalled the incident in her mind and remembered how relief flooded Shizuru's features to see her unhurt, despite her own body being afflicted. She may be the band leader, the Kaichou and all that, but to go to such lengths, it did not make sense.

As she opened the Student Council Office, it was a mess. The desk tumbled over where she threw Tomoe at and the drawers' contents spilled on the floor. However, her attention shifted to the pair of scissors with dried blood on it. She picked it up and wiped the blood off of it. Then the nurse's words rang inside her head 'I'm afraid she would not be able to use her arm anytime sooner.' _Oh no! Shizuru won't be able to play the piano for the concert! Tomoe, you brat, you'll pay for this!_

-x-

Shizuru was grateful when Yohko returned and told her that Natsuki had left, though she did mention that the rebel beauty was really hoping to see her before leaving. Earlier, Yohko had disinfected the wound and wrapped a bandage around her injured arm. However, as she was doing so, she noticed the brunette's body trembling while her other hand was slowly curling into fist. With her eyes closed, she was also inhaling deep breaths trying to calm herself. It was easy to figure out that Shizuru really had a tough day.

"I'll be in front, let me know if you need anything." Yohko watched the brunette lying on the bed, still rigid as earlier.

"Thank you Yohko-san" Shizuru muttered softly.

Once she was alone in the confines of herself, a low groan escaped her lips as she sighed dejectedly. This was one heck of a day which left her physically, mentally and emotionally drained. It was very unusual for her not to control her emotions, especially with people around her, but the sudden rolling of the events took a toll on her and it was all she could do to prevent herself from completely breaking down. As much as she wanted Natsuki near her, she despised how vulnerable and fragile she would look in front of her. Thus, she had to shoo her away. _I will just have to properly apologize to her when I see her,_ she thought sadly.

Moreover, she needed time to think things over and decide the best course of action. Knowing Tomoe's revengeful nature, Shizuru knew that the teal haired woman would not stop until she repaid Natsuki in full, thus putting Natsuki's life in danger. However, if she let go of Natsuki, this would lead to another problem – her band would need another guitarist and there was only few days left before the concert. To make matters worse, there was no way she could play the piano with her injured arm. This would only lead to one thing – disbandment.

Band issues aside, another more pressing issue she would soon have to deal with would be her grandfather's request. She knew that this day would come when she had to leave the university and take over her family's business being the only heiress, but she did not expect it to be this sooner. Heck, two months would not be even enough to settle everything in here.

Half an hour had passed and Shizuru, instead of being rested, had become even more restless with the boggling issues that constantly tortured her mind, even when she closed her eyes. Resting was hopeless. Sighing in defeat, she rose from her bed and removed the cover sheets. She thanked the nurse and headed towards the Student Council Office.

It was already dark when she had reached the SC Office, the sun had already set and the lights inside the office were turned off. Yet, she did not bother flicking it on as she sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Now that she was all alone, she had completely dropped her façade and broke down in tears. It was a muffled but painful scream as she let hot tears streamed down her beautiful face. It had been a long time since she had felt this hopeless. It was a burden too much to bear all at once.

However, she instantly tensed up when a movement on her right caught her by surprise. She was about to back away when a voice so familiar spoke, "It's me." Natsuki also sat down beside her. Then, to her surprise, Natsuki pulled her closer in a side hug, and brought the brunette's head to lean on her shoulder.

Softly she whispered to her ears, "You'll be fine now. I've got you." Natsuki kissed the brunette on the side head, as she cooed her. Shizuru had never wanted Natsuki to see her this vulnerable that was why she sent her away earlier, but she was just too exhausted to break away and so, she cried her heart out to Natsuki.

It had been a while before Shizuru had finally composed herself. The brunette was deeply embarrassed but at the same time grateful for having Natsuki in her most vulnerable moment. She was able to gather her strength and clear the burden off her chest, thanks to the rebel beauty who had never left her side.

"Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru was glad it was dark, lest Natsuki would see her flushed face. "And I would also like to apolo~"

"Just thank you is fine" Natsuki piped in.

"Thank you again, Natsuki." Shizuru repeated quietly.

"Hey, do you have few seconds?" She asked rather awkwardly as she stood up and picked up something on the table.

Shizuru followed Natsuki's silhouette until she realized what the latter was holding. Even in darkness, the brunette could clearly see the twinkling emerald eyes looking straight at her.

"Music will feel you better." She strapped the guitar and started strumming in front of the brunette.

Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you

By now, you should have somehow realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now

Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would like to say to you

But I don't know how

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

All throughout the performance, scarlet eyes never left those captivating emerald eyes. Despite the dimness that enveloped them, Shizuru could clearly see Natsuki – beyond the snobbish, arrogant and audacious appearance that she showed, this woman had the most beautiful soul. Sure, she got tons of issues at hand but Natsuki magically dispelled all of them at once, with her simple gestures. Shizuru hadn't realized that a tear fell on her cheek, until she felt it and wiped away.

"What! Was my voice _that_ bad, it made you cry?" Natsuki teased as she leaned her guitar on the wall and seated beside the brunette.

Shizuru could not help but laugh heartily. It was ironic to think that just this morning, Natsuki felt like a total stranger, ignoring her at best, but now, she felt as though the circumstances had led them closer to each other. "I assure you, it is tears of joy."

As they both looked at each other, one thing was certain – _I will protect you, Natsuki._ Shizuru thought. _I will protect you, Shizuru._ Natsuki thought.

-x-


	5. A song for you

Chapter 5 - A song for you

Thank you very much lovely people! I never usually post long A/N but please do bear with me.

I would like to present the most prestigious award of **Author's Choice** (lol! Is there even such a thing!? Boom!) to ShizNatForever for your long and insightful reviews all throughout the chapters (and for making me choke with laughter with that hilarious 40 second video).

And thanks as well to the other reviewers (you know who you are, awesome people) who took their precious time to comment about my lovely Tomoe (err… I mean my story). Your reviews really encouraged (or forced?) me to continue writing whenever I feel like this is just a waste of time (*cough* Alex). So thank you. Thanks as well to the other readers who follow/favorite this story.

Enjoy this chapter. Pity. Not much Tomoe in here but the next chapter would surely will. ShizNat overload!

-x-

The night before, Mai was aghast when her roommate entered their room with a battered and bruised face. Instinctively, she dropped whatever she was doing and rushed towards Natsuki, hovering over her and assessing any further injury that she should be aware of.

"Geez, for a million times _Mom,_ I told you I'm fine." Natsuki was exasperated as she tried to slap her roommate's hand which roamed all over her, checking her busted lips, her swollen cheek, her scraped knuckle then circling her like an angry bee, looking for any bleeding, any wound whatsoever.

"What kind of a moron calls _this_ fine?" The busty woman reprimanded her with a furious glare that quickly shut her up that she could only sigh in defeat and let her be until she would be satisfied. Mai rounded her one more time before finally calming down a bit then went inside the room to get her medicine kit.

Natsuki quickly collapsed on her bed and closed her tired eyes. She did not even bother removing her shoes or changing her clothes as her body felt like lead, she could barely move. Mai returned with the kit and sat beside her, rummaging through the small box and eyeing her in the corner of her eyes.

"So tell _momma_ what happened?" Mai cooed as she put antiseptic on the small cotton ball she was holding.

She groaned, grabbing a pillow and smashing it sloppily towards Mai. "Shut up! You're not my mother! Go away!"

"Hey, I'm still older than you! In fact, you should call me big sis!" Mai grinned then dabbed the cotton towards the parched lip to which Natsuki instantly flinched.

 _Yeah right, older by one month,_ The rebel beauty rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, she was grateful to have the busty woman around. As a mother figure, Mai had been nothing but supportive and even more than enthusiastic to help her in any way possible. While she could sometimes be irritating, demanding and fussy, she would still choose Mai to be her roommate all over again. Not that this minor detail needed mentioning to the busty woman.

"So, tell me."

The raven-haired woman positioned herself comfortably on the bed so that she was now face to face with her flat mate who was now busy putting back things inside the box. Once done, she glanced back at Natsuki with her undivided attention.

"It's Tomoe." Mai's amethyst gems were wide with shock. "She attacked me while I was waiting inside the Student Council Office. I was unprepared y'know." She emphasized the last part to make her look less pathetic and more caught off-guard.

"I had my back on the door when she lunged at me, almost knocking me out. But revenge served when I rammed my wonderful fist on her nose." She grinned toothily displaying her right fist with light scratches on the knuckles where it connected to the teal-haired girl's nose.

"My gosh, Natsuki. That is not funny at all! You could have been much more injured. That girl is trouble. I heard from Mikoto that she is always involved in fistfights wherever she goes. Not that it's surprising given her scandalous relationships." Mai shared with her.

Speaking about relationship, the rebel beauty suddenly recalled the psycho calling Shizuru as her girlfriend. What unconsciously annoyed her was the fact that the brunette neither confirmed nor rebutted such claim. She knew Mai mentioned sometime in the past that the brunette had rejected Tomoe, only that she was not certain if that was still the case or if there was even a grain of truth in that. _If only she could confirm…_

"Scandalous relationships? What do you mean?" She discreetly asked, trying to look uninterested and nonchalant, as she flicked her midnight silk hair.

"That woman was crazy, I'm telling you! Dated almost all her co-workers. Even stealing other people's partners just for the fun of it." Mai scrunched up her face to show her complete disgust towards the teal-haired girl.

"Then what about the Kaichou? I thought they're together or something?" She responded almost too quickly, she could have sworn Mai could hear her heartbeats palpitating thunderously inside her ribcage.

Mai shrugged her shoulders in response. She was still debating on whether to warn her flat mate about the Kaichou's real intentions. However, she could not shake off Mikoto's words ringing inside her head – _Kaichou Shizuru will not hurt anybody, no matter what circumstance._ She then eyed her roommate and thought of getting some perspective from her.

"Anyway, what do you think of Shizuru?" She asked quietly.

Of all the reactions that she was expecting from Natsuki, none had proved right – cheeks flushing, emerald eyes averting, lips biting worriedly. Mai was really amused; she waggled her eyebrow at her teasingly.

"What is the meaning of that!? Oh my goodness, is there something I need to know?" Mai pressed on, her face few inches away from the rebel beauty.

"Get lost woman!" Natsuki pushed Mai's face away from her as she pretended to busy herself fixing her pillow and bed covers. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Trust me, that woman is nothing but a pain!"

"Hm…" She bobbed her head wickedly. "I just didn't expect someone who was a pain would make you blush, the way you do." She stood up quickly to avoid the offensive pillow coming her way.

Natsuki grumbled something inaudibly, throwing dagger glares towards the dancing redhead in front of her. She would have smacked her if not for her tired body, not wanting to move away from the comfort of her bed. Mai could not help but tease her relentlessly. After all, Natsuki was an open book.

"Teeeell!" Mai urged annoyingly while making certain to have a safe distance between them. "I won't let you sleep until you tell me! You know that!" She winked at the rebel beauty.

"I really hate you woman!"

"And I love you too, Na- _chan_!"

"There's nothing to tell okay?" Natsuki suddenly sounded impatient. "She just…" She paused trying to find the best word to put it as she recalled that specific painful memory – the brunette blocking the attack that was meant for her; the brunette smiling weakly at her; the brunette's features flooded with relief to see her unharmed; the brunette using her forearm to protect her. "She _saved_ me." She spoke almost in a whisper.

Glancing back at Mai, she explained further. "The psycho attacked me with the shears, its blade directed at my face. I was too preoccupied that it was too late for me to dodge it. I could only close my eyes pathetically." Her words carried guilt and pain, that Mai's happy aura was suddenly replaced with worry. "But then suddenly, she was right in front me. To my horror, she deflected it with her own body, her arm bleeding profusely. It was a _horrible_ sight." Natsuki closed her eyes as the flashback of the incident suddenly overwhelmed her.

Mai went towards her and wrapped her trembling hands in hers.

"Why would she do that?" Natsuki could not help but have mixed feelings about the brunette's reckless actions. "That's just purely insane, irrational and thoughtless!"

"And yet, she still did it without thinking twice, right?" Mai spoke eagerly. "Do you _really_ not know why?"

The question posted forced emeralds to open and meet bright amethyst eyes staring back at her. Mai smiled at her.

"For Shizuru, _you_ are worth risking her life for."

-x-

"Ready? 1..2..3..4"

Do you have the time to listen to me whine?

About nothing and everything all at once

I am one of those

Melodramatic fools

Neurotic to the bone

No doubt about it

The three misfits were already jamming inside the music room the following morning with Chie, the manager, acting as the failed vocalist. The sound of the door opening ajar had them jerk their way towards it. However, music had eventually ceased and silenced had engulfed them completely when they saw Natsuki enter.

Despite the wonders of the make-up concealer to hide her bruised face, nothing escaped the eagle-eyed visions of the trio who were now watching her intently with raised eyebrows. She averted her gaze from them as she continued to hold the door open for the brunette with a bandaged arm, to come in.

Nao, Mikoto and Chie all dropped their jaws as they exchanged confused and worried glances when the redhead decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"Whoa, that was a _rough_ meeting, I had to say. You guys sure know how to get _physical_ , eh? Only much more _physical_ than I had imagined!" Nao winked knowingly at the two newcomers.

"Shut up! It's not what you think it is!" Natsuki retaliated quickly, only to flush even redder when it sounded so defensive in her ears. "Wait. I mean, we never do such things your perverted mind is implying, idiot!" Natsuki shot Nao an angry glare before dropping her things on the table and proceeding towards her guitar.

"Bad, bad Shizuru! Now you're turning me on! _Hit me baby, one more time! Awww!_ " Chie tried to sound erotic, slapping her butt seductively, but in a funny way that caused everyone to explode in laughter. Well, of course, except for the rebel beauty who narrowed her eyes into slits as if saying 'not funny at all'.

After all the sniggering had subsided, Mikoto had voiced her concern. "But still, assuming your erotic moments had not happened, then what was?"

Natsuki sighed heavily, her nostrils flaring. "THERE ARE NO EROTIC MOMENTS HAPPENING OKAY!" _Tsk. Talk about dumb people,_ Natsuki thought irritably. "And why don't you ask _her_? After all, her nasty girlfriend did this!" Natsuki pointed her thumb over her shoulders towards the amused brunette.

In a speed of bullet, all eyes turned to Shizuru. They were not quite certain who this nasty girlfriend Natsuki was referring to. After all, the Kaichou was a notorious flirt that every so often, deluded lunatics would come up and claim that the brunette was their girlfriend.

"Ara, here I thought Natsuki is my girlfriend." Shizuru smirked slyly earning priceless jaw-dropping moment from the rebel beauty.

"Do you want me to break your other arm?" The blushing rebel beauty retorted back. _This woman is not helping at all!_

"Mou, Natsuki is such a meanie." The brunette pouted dramatically.

"Oh golly! What a painful twist!" Chie clutched her heart, as if in agony. "How could you, Shi-chan? You made me believe there could be you and me…" Then, throwing a glare towards the rebel beauty, she spoke menacingly, jabbing an accusing finger. "And you, this is all because of you! You stole her from me!"

"Hello? Aoi? Have you seen the video I sent you?" Nao had her cell phone pressed against her ear as she called the assistant manager.

Instantly, Chie had paled considerably and abandoning her acting in a speed of light, she sprinted towards Nao, clamping the redhead's mouth in her hand, while her other hand, desperately trying to steal the gadget.

"Shorty catch!" The redhead threw her phone towards the drummer who caught it smoothly. Chie changed target and attacked the shorter woman only a little too late as Mikoto swerved it back towards the redhead. Their little battle was interrupted when an angry brown-haired girl entered the room and coughed significantly getting everyone's full attention.

She walked towards Chie and spanked her at the back of the head. "What kind of a manager incites commotion during practice hours?" Even Nao and Mikoto behaved accordingly, feinting innocence while trying to hold back laughter, knowing full well that Aoi was a force to be reckoned with. Chie could only grumble, massaging her back head while throwing deadly glares towards the two troublemakers.

"Everybody get back to practice!" Aoi ordered. However, her face contorted into shock as she gazed at Natsuki and Shizuru's condition.

"Goodness! What happened?" She eyed both of them, her beautiful face now laced with worry.

It was Shizuru who answered mentioning that Tomoe had been the culprit who did those terrible things. With that grave news now out in the open, it was not anymore a laughing matter, especially as it involved their previous band member who was known to have lunatic genes. What further surprised them was the fact that she could actually hurt Shizuru whom she had been obsessing for a long time. If she could hurt someone she liked, then what more to someone she disliked?

"That madwoman! She should be reported to the police y'know!" Chie suggested, crossing her arms angrily.

"It ain't gonna be easy. There's no conclusive evidence to indict her." The redhead's tone turned deadly serious.

"No conclusive evidence? Aren't the injuries enough proof?" Aoi questioned, her emotional side getting the better of her.

"Right, right!" Mikoto agreed.

"Use your heads! She's injured too, remember? She could twist the story and that'll definitely get our asses handed to us. As it stands, it's gonna be Natsuki and Shizuru's words against hers. And knowing her, she could buy all of us." Nao stated matter-of-factly.

Nobody argued any further given that they had hit the wall with Tomoe as their opponent. It had been proven that Tomoe could always get her way out especially with what power and money could offer.

While Natsuki wanted nothing more than to connect her fist to the teal-haired girl's face several times, she had had further concerns, all centering around the brunette. She knew that Shizuru would be put in a difficult situation, being the Kaichou. Thus, she'd rather let the matter drop than to cause unnecessary problem to the brunette who had had too much on her plate as it was.

"Oh crap!" Chie cursed loudly, her sympathetic gaze flying towards the bandaged arm of the brunette.

"Your solo, Shiz!" She spoke bitterly. "You won't be able to play the piano… Darn it!" Chie slammed her hand on the nearest chair in frustration. She was even the one who encouraged the brunette to do a solo performance with her own composition. But now, that would be next to impossible. Even Shizuru was silent, deliberating that the only feasible option was to cancel that solo, hard as it may.

"Err… I could play…for her… if that's okay…" Natsuki scratched her cheek embarrassingly, her emerald eyes glancing shyly at Shizuru. For a brief moment, the brunette had dropped her graceful disguise as shock emanated throughout her body. It was very rare for the rebel beauty to be assertive. And yet, here she was offering to help. Shizuru could not help but feel warmth spreading inside her chest, making her all giddy and lightheaded.

"Oh great! That's perfect!" Chie's eyes brightened with such an idea. "I guess Shizuru will gladly help you as it's her own song. So make sure to put in some time to practice later today okay?"

Natsuki was amazed. She never expected the brunette to make her own music. Not saying that Shizuru was not capable of but more like it just didn't cross her mind that the brunette could actually compose songs. _This woman must be really talented indeed!_

The band progressed on with their performance for the remaining half an hour before the school bell finally rang signifying the start of the classes in ten minutes. The three misfits together with Aoi already headed out, their conversation centered on the Social Studies exam later that morning.

Had they been not so engrossed with their own worlds, they would have noticed the rebel beauty scooping up Shizuru's books into her arms while hoisting her own school bag over her shoulder.

"Ara, Natsuki must be mistaken. Those are my books." Shizuru's accent was really intoxicating Natsuki barely heard what she had said. Thank goodness those lovely scarlet eyes were staring across the small lump she was carrying to know that the brunette was talking about her books.

"Duh! I know right!" Natsuki responded brashly trying her best to act cool. "justcarryingthemforyou" She blurted out so quickly that the words came out jumbled and confusing.

"Ara, I did not quite hear what Natsuki said." The highly amused brunette teased the slowly reddening younger woman as she picked up her own bag.

"Are you deaf or dumb?" Natsuki glared back earning a light chuckle from Shizuru, whose hand flew to her mouth. _Tch, this woman knows to be annoying!_

"Let's go!" The blushing rebel beauty hurried towards the open door, with her prominent scowling face on display while impatiently waiting for the Kaichou. Shizuru went out shortly and locked the door with her free hand. She then jogged lightly to catch up with Natsuki who was walking briskly when suddenly the younger woman stopped short and stared at her companion.

"Err…which way is your room?"

"Ara, I thought Natsuki knew the way. She was even in a hurry. I was _almost_ impressed." Her tone sounded disappointed which received a glare from the rebel beauty who huffed and grunted in response.

The two walked in a convenient pace with Shizuru leading the way. From time to time, the brunette would whisper something that would either annoy Natsuki or make her blush. The younger woman could only settle to grunting, glaring, glowering and hair flicking as she tried to put up with the teasing.

"I wonder what's Natsuki's first impression about me." Shizuru wondered out loud as she turned around and faced the scowling younger woman, walking backwards. They had just rounded a corner and turned right towards an off-white building.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes as she continued walking not bothering to answer the brunette. Like heck, she would say she found her alluring when she first saw her performing or how she was captivated by those intense scarlet orbs. And as if it needed mentioning that her music stirred some wonderful emotions inside her. No, thank you.

Shizuru repeated again her thoughts a little louder this time and nudged the annoyed rebel beauty by the shoulder as she now walked side by side with her. Natsuki glared at her before speaking slyly.

"Yknow what, just keep on wondering!" She grinned mischievously when the brunette pouted.

"Such a cruel child…" Shizuru spoke in a disgruntled voice.

The brunette would have wanted more than anything to know what Natsuki thought of her. However, there would be plenty of time for that in the future or so she thought. For now, she contented herself to walking alongside the one person she never expected to be with. While the current circumstances should not have allowed her to be even smiling at the moment, funny how life could be ironic as here she was having the wonderful time of her life. It was surprising even for her that the little things in life could perhaps be the most spectacular moments that she would treasure in her heart forever.

The two of them continued on their way until they arrived on the third floor where the brunette collected her things, thanking Natsuki with a sweet smile and was about to head inside when the younger woman coughed significantly.

After a moment of hesitation, Natsuki finally fought over her embarrassment to speak up her mind and ask Shizuru on what building and room she would be in before lunch.

"Ara… is Natsuki picking me up for lunch?"

"As if!" Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just… well, thinking if I might be near your room or something… in case you need help or what." Her flushing cheeks were a dead giveaway to know that she was intending to fetch the brunette for lunch, only that it was _kinda_ embarrassing to admit it.

While Shizuru was absolutely delighting the glorious moments with the younger woman, she did not want her to feel obliged because of yesterday's incident. She could feel that Natsuki acted the way she was now because she felt it was her fault that the brunette ended up like this. And Shizuru never wanted Natsuki to blame herself for something she never did. After all, it was Tomoe who hurt her and not Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you don't have to do this. I may _look_ helpless, but I'll be fine. Thank you but you need not worry." Her bright red eyes shone with sincerity that her words appeared to give some sort of assurance.

"Tch, who says I'm worried?" She flicked her hair backwards more out of habit than a necessity whenever she felt nervous. "Just… just give me your room so I can leave now!" She almost shouted in exasperation, jerking her head away to hide her tomato face.

In the end, the brunette gave in and mentioned her room to Natsuki who mentally inputted it in her brain memory and turned about when she heard the brunette speaking.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." The brunette recited Juliet's line in such a poetic voice that made Natsuki snort and laugh despite herself.

"Shut it Juliet! I'm off now!" Natsuki turned her back and waved shortly as she exited on her right towards the staircase.

The two women while already parted were still in a state of bliss that none were the wiser as people started talking behind their backs. Ever since they had left the comfort and privacy their music room could offer, those who saw both of them together could not help but share their sentiments especially about the Kaichou's injured arm.

Rumors started flying around with unexpected stories and twists. Some came up with the most absurd theory that Natsuki was involved in a gang fight and Shizuru had been injured in the process of ceasing the commotion. Others allegedly claimed that they heard loud noises and screaming inside the Student Council Office yesterday night and they believed it was Natsuki herself who assaulted the Kaichou. Even the Kaichou's fan club was inciting baseless rumors that served to increase further accusations against the rebel beauty. There were even more prolific ideas about the Kaichou's condition, most of them, pointing at Natsuki with a bad mouth.

By lunchtime, news had spread like wildfire that almost everyone talked about it ceaselessly. In fact, it appeared that they were even more interested in their unfounded assumptions than what actually happened as they swapped opinions mercilessly. No one had even bothered confirming with the people involved as though they were convinced enough that the newbie was indeed the culprit behind this mess.

As impliedly agreed, Natsuki had fetched Shizuru and both were on their way towards the cafeteria where they were to meet with the band. Initially, Shizuru was distraught with the bad news circulating about Natsuki. However, her worrywart self ceased to thin air as she watched the younger woman who looked neither perturbed nor agitated. In fact, Natsuki seemed to walk with an air of confidence around her that one would think she enjoyed being a bad ass.

The band members plus Aoi and Mai were already seated in their spot with the never-ending scenario of Chie and Nao causing ruckus as per usual. As the redhead caught sight of the two, she tapped the manager and pointed at them with a sly grin on her face. Natsuki had to roll her eyes as she knew the endless teasing would soon rain her way.

"Oh well…" Nao drawled wickedly. "Hello there, lovebirds. Finally decided to join our little festivities, I see." She bowed at them ever so graciously that the back of her head was an easy target and Natsuki hesitated not to grab the chance and smacked the books she was holding. _Ten points for Natsuki, bull's eye!_

"Ouch! That's not loving!" Nao staggered backwards, now massaging her back.

"I love to _hurt_ you." Natsuki spoke maliciously, her emerald eyes glinting in a provoking manner.

"Maybe, I should call both of you, violent birds instead! Since you're both getting physical!" Thanks to her quick reflex, she was able to dodge barely by an inch a large thick book hurtled towards her face. _Whew! That was close!_

As the two troublemakers settled down, Shizuru and Natsuki took their seats next to Mai who had prepared a big bento box for all of them. As soon as she unwrapped the box, everyone gulped hungrily, all eyes now turned on the food in front of them. It was filled with sandwiches of different flavors, sushi of various kinds, delectable-looking appetizers and desserts.

After everyone had graciously filled in their croaking stomach with heavenly delights, the manager excitedly brought out her phone, tapping furiously on it. She then stood up and hooked her arms at Shizuru and Natsuki squeezing both in a sloppy hug.

"You guys are _wicked_!" Natsuki instantly slapped Chie's hands away while Shizuru giggled softly. "You two are top trending!" She cheered loudly while showing her latest blog of 'what's hot and what's not' in her cell phone screen. Apparently, most of the comments centered on the Kaichou being assaulted by none other than Natsuki Kuga. Others instantaneously showered their sympathy and concern towards the brunette whereas others incessantly cyber bullied the rebel beauty, calling her names, spreading hate speech about her to the point that they were asking petitions to kick her out of school.

"You're being a jerk Chie! Those comments are nothing but trash talk." Aoi shared her two cents as she also scanned her phone, reading the hateful comments.

"I know! But bad publicity is still publicity! Either way, it's not like they're gonna believe the truth. They have their own versions of truth. Einstein would be put to shame that time is not the only thing relative. Now, even the truth is _relative_." Frankly Chie's million dollar answer was a sad reality as most of the time, people were only interested in what they wanted to hear, half blinded by their eagerness to see faults in others, consumed by their biased opinions resulting in premature judgments, how they loved to point finger, to blame others and to feel so good about themselves for being just and equitable.

Nao gave a false cough that oddly sounded 'smartass' while others couldn't argue what Chie had spoken of.

"I don't give a crap about what they say." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders coolly.

"But Natsuki…" Mai interjected worryingly.

"People will talk no matter what. People will judge no matter what. You cannot please everyone." Natsuki's tone turned dead serious as if speaking from her past experience.

"Well… at least you should clear your name, right?" Mikoto inquired, siding with Mai's line of thought.

"What does it matter? As far as my memory serves me right, they're nothing but strangers. And strangers _don't matter_." Natsuki briefly glanced at Shizuru as she continued. "Only the important ones do."

"I rest my case!" Chie hooted loudly clapping Natsuki at the back, almost making her choke as she drank her water.

"But it sucks y'know." Nao suddenly butted in. "Had I not known the truth, I would have also commented on that blog and provide my own brilliant theory." She sighed deeply as she stared at each one of them. "Can you believe that no one has ever come up with the same speculation as I have? It really is a shame! Pity, I would say." Nao sounded very disappointed, only that her devious smile betrayed her words.

"I'm not sure I want to hear that theory of yours." Aoi responded offhandedly.

"Come on honey, don't be such a kill joy! Tell!" Chie urged excitedly. Others groaned knowing it to be nonsense while Shizuru settled to drinking her tea silently.

"Glad you ask, Chie!" Nao winked knowingly.

"Great minds think alike!" Chie winked back.

"So, my theory goes like this, these two…" pointing at both Natsuki and Shizuru "were fighting for dominance!" Shizuru choked on her tea, coughing a bit while Natsuki had spilled hers on the table. "Intense display of power! That must be the sweetest thing!" Nao and Chie started making the most erotic sounds at the same time two speeding books hit their faces squarely.

 _Oh crap!_

Before any more disaster could befall on Natsuki, she quickly stood up saved by the bell that now rang noisily signaling the start of the afternoon classes. She scooped up her things plus Shizuru's when Mai beat her to it explaining that the brunette's next class was adjacent to hers. With no other choice, she let her be feeling a bit empty and unconsciously in a sudden flash of hot temper that she left the cafeteria without another word. Mai and Shizuru headed on their way with the brunette discreetly looking at her companion.

"I wonder what Mai wants with me that she has to lie to poor Natsuki."

Mai glanced at her with a look of someone who was both impressed and amused at the same time. "Not bad. Nothing less from the mighty all-knowing Kaichou."

"Ara, you think highly of me. I must say I'm beyond flattered." Shizuru smirked back yet behind that façade, her mind was already working overtime of what might this woman wanted from her.

"Silver tongue as always." Mai spoke furtively. "Your words are _almost_ as good as you are."

"Is Mai trying to imply something I should know of?" Shizuru could not help but feel a bit of an annoyance with the mysterious way the busty woman was going with her words.

"Well… Is there something you should be telling me _and_ Natsuki?" Mai hinted that Shizuru's mouth formed an 'o' in an abrupt understanding of the situation.

"Ara… I've been found out…Too bad." The brunette sighed heavily. She was just caught up in the situation with Natsuki being so audacious and all that. She had never intended to do power tripping but things just got out of hand thanks to a certain rebel newbie. Her mind had already skipped ahead of time forming consequences of Natsuki finding out that the deal was in her favor that she heard Mai speak as if she was somewhere in a far distant place. Yet, she forced herself to reality and tried to be more attentive.

"I may not know what your true intentions are and neither would I force you to. But your actions yesterday were enough for me..." Mai glanced at Shizuru who met her gaze. "to know you care for Natsuki."

"Such a lovely predicament but aren't you a bit too trusting? You don't even know me." Shizuru challenged.

"I know you enough to trust Natsuki with you." Shizuru's eyebrow raised an inch in an amused manner. "I know you will not hurt her. Err.. let me correct that… I know you will _never_ hurt her."

"Ara, I think I should start giving you Mikoto's candid pictures." Shizuru teased to which Mai blushed.

"I like that!" Mai chirped loudly, squealing like a fan girl about to get a signed autograph.

"Only if you give me what is properly due to me." Shizuru winked meaningfully.

"Deal." The two shook hands with wicked smiles plastered on their faces as they formed their unexpected alliance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus, both Natsuki and Mikoto sneezed concurrently. _Achoo!_

-x-

With the success of the Dream Concert that was held yesterday, the band members decided to have a celebratory party the following day at a private beach resort before they would part their ways and fly back home. Despite being not so familiar with each other, each held respect and admiration towards one another that conversation had been free flowing and nonstop.

Mashiro together with Alyssa, both wearing two-piece swimsuits, were along the shores playing beach volleyball. On the far right side, Nina in her stunning one-piece swimwear draped a towel on the white sand and sat on it settling in reading a book. Meanwhile, Tomoe who looked like an angry reindeer with her blotched red nose was on her phone the whole time, muttering something inaudible.

"Ugh.. this would have been paradise had I not been surrounded with _kids_ …" A brown-haired lady in her halter bikini sighed morosely as she sat on a folding beach chair with a glass of red wine in her hand. Her amethyst eyes roamed aimlessly around the vast area of the resort with its marvelous three-storey building overlooking the smooth ocean.

"Pity, you don't appreciate the beauty that is in front of you." The drummer called Miyu also sat next to the grumpy-looking pianist, her bright red eyes intensely focused on the volleyball players… or maybe just the blonde one in particular.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't deal with kids." She slowly put down the glass she held on the side table as she brought her hands under her chin. "Well, you could say that there's just one time that I wished I did. I bet she's all mature and grown up now. How I fancy seeing her! Oh those days…"

Miyu snorted as she watched her in the corner of her eyes. "You make it sound like you're already an old hag. Well, I guess you're not far from it."

"Ha! Funny!" Ahn responded sarcastically. "Anyway, what is this hobo doing in here?"

"Ahh.. You could call it sightseeing." A short nasty-looking guy wearing sunglasses and hawaiian shorts was lying on a beach lounge chair, enjoying a tea in his hand.

"You're uninvited, Nagi. Leave." Ahn muttered viciously.

"You could at least give me credit for organizing the Dream Concert. Geez, a little thank you on the side would be nice." Nagi slowly sat down and faced the two, his eyes twinkling in delight. "What do you reckon we go scout some real deal, eh? I heard there's a band performing two days from now. Rumors had it that they could totally kill!"

"Hmm… that'd be interesting." Miyu stroke her chin, thinking deeply. In fact, her thoughts didn't even center on the live band that would be performing at all. It was the convenience and timing of the event that had her thinking of it as a good opportunity to get closer to a certain blondie. She already imagined trying to blend in with the crowd together with the blonde head, like normal excited people going to a concert. It was too good of a chance to pass.

"Or not… I guess that'll be flop. I'll pass." Ahn responded, resuming her wine glass.

"Ah. Of course, you gotta give it to them, _old people_." Miyu tried to sound as indifferent as possible, hoping to get a certain reaction.

"Did you just call me OLD!" She glared at the drummer who looked nonplussed. "Nagi, prepare VIP tickets for all of us. I want front row."

"Yes ma'am!" Nagi saluted, throwing a meaningful look at Miyu.

"Tch! What kind of a party is this! So dull." Ahn commented cheekily. Ever since that trivial comment, she suddenly transformed into a grouchy drunken woman calling everyone and forcing them to play 'truth or dare'.

 _Old woman, really?_

-x-

As the final bell chimed in, Natsuki headed straight towards the music room where she agreed to meet Shizuru. They would be practicing the brunette's solo. In fact, she just realized that she had never heard of her song before. They always skipped that part owing to the fact that Shizuru wanted to practice it by herself. _I wonder what kind of songs she makes,_ she thought as she rounded a corner right towards the music room.

Natsuki went on to fine tune her guitar, plugging it to the amplifier afterwards. Still few minutes had gone by and yet the brunette still had not yet arrived. Either she was getting overly paranoid or her sixth sense was making her itch that she hurried off towards the door and pushed it open rather roughly just in time a loud crash was heard outside the door. Curiously, she slowly poked her head and realized that she must have knocked the brunette's things off her uninjured hand as books and papers laid strewn on the floor. _That's what you get for being paranoid!_

Embarrassed, she quickly kneeled down and helped the brunette pick up her things on the floor, dumping the books and papers on her arms in a hasty manner after which both of them went inside.

"Ara. I wonder why Natsuki is in such a hurry." Shizuru muttered out loud as the blushing younger woman simply fixed her emerald eyes on the heap in her arms. _Oh, it's nothing..I'm just totally worried-freak about you, I thought of checking you out or something,_ Natsuki thought sarcastically, as if she would ever say such a thing.

However, her attention had really flown towards the piece of paper which had tiny but legible penmanship on it. She had squinted her eyes and started reading the top part.

 _My music is unbroken, unstoppable and unbreakable. It is the language of the unheard, expression of the unsaid, communication of the unfelt and appearance of the unseen. Because I am unsilenced._

 _Wow, that's deep,_ Natsuki thought. She then continued to read on, her mind suddenly interested about the rest.

 _To this strange but beautiful mortal with her hair as dark as the depths of the blue sea, with her striking emerald eyes as bright as the summer sun, will I ever see you again? You who have captured me, enchanted me and trapped me in a continuum of magical spell, when will this trance be broken? How dare you entered my life unannounced, corrupted my mind unceasing and now taking your leave unexpectedly. Yes, it was short, not even sweet, but a song I dedicate for you all be in it. For hope would always find a way. For one day, my song for you would be heard._

Shizuru was still teasing Natsuki relentlessly when she noticed the younger woman was not even paying attention to her, her emerald eyes fixed on something in her arms. Curiously, she followed her gaze and suddenly her scarlet eyes were filled horror.

"Don't!" The brunette launched herself at Natsuki who reflexively sidestepped to avoid Shizuru's long arms. However in a slow motion, her vision slowly flipped upwards as she staggered backwards, her feet stepping on the drumstick lying on the floor. Instinctively, her hands discarded the books and papers as she fought for anything to keep her balance when at last, her flailing hands connected. However, instead of keeping her balanced, that which she was pulling ended up tumbling towards her, making the shocked brunette fall on top of Natsuki as they both landed painfully on the floor.

"What the f…" The younger woman's cursing was cut off when a piece of paper hit her face. Annoyed, she picked it up and realized it was this that the brunette was trying to get off from her. In lightning flash, emeralds connected with scarlet as a determined Shizuru, while still in that awkward position, squirmed her way up despite her injured arm getting squished in the process. _Give me that,_ Shizuru thought. Natsuki haughtily thrust the paper away from the brunette's reach as her other arm pinned Shizuru in a tight embrace locking her in that position. Smirking, her emerald eyes swept over the paper once more.

 _Saw you from a distance_

 _Saw you from the stage_

 _Something 'bout the look in your eyes_

 _Something 'bout your beautiful face_

During that time right after finishing her first song, that was when she saw her from a distance, she saw her from the stage, her curious emerald eyes blazing with intensity, her beautiful face that could light up the sky.

 _In a sea of people_

 _There was only you_

 _I never knew what this song was about_

 _But suddenly now I do_

It was as if by some magic that suddenly others were drowned out, muted and inexistent. And there was only her. And by then, it dawned on her that this song was about her, that beautiful stranger.

 _Try to reach out to you_

 _Touch my hand_

 _Reach out as far as you can_

 _Only me, only you and the band_

 _Try to reach out to you_

 _Touch my hand_

How she had wished time would stop and let that wonderful creature touch her hand. How she would extend her hand just to reach out to her. How she would have wanted to touch her to know that she was real.

 _Can't let the music stop_

 _Can't let this feeling end_

 _Cause if I do, it'll all be over_

 _I'll never see you again_

Only through a song could she speak what was left unsaid. Only through music could she express what her scarlet eyes failed to convey. Only through a melody could she imprint the feeling forever that there was once this snobbish beauty who made her unsilenced.

"Wow!" Natsuki whispered as she let loose her grip on the brunette who took no time to snatch the paper away. Shizuru then quickly untangled herself as she stood up, her flushed face looking imploringly at the younger woman still lying on the floor.

"Why must Natsuki read this?" Her tone carried some mixed feelings of frustration and embarrassment.

Natsuki sat up as she glanced mischievously towards the brunette. "Why not?" She smirked in a challenging manner. Natsuki was amused to see this side of the brunette, fragile and uncertain, that she could not resist teasing her. It was Shizuru's turn to blush furiously as her eyes narrowed into slits. _Cruel child… you know the song is about you._

"Well then, I guess you leave me with no other choice… but the truth." Shizuru smirked back. "I made this song for you… thinking I'll never see you again." She smiled ruefully at Natsuki as her hand held that piece of paper with warmth. "What are the chances, right? I never knew you." Shizuru paused shortly as if reminiscing.

"But funny how life can be ironic that I get the chance to sing it, with you playing it."

-x-

Everything had seemed to be smooth sailing, going according to plan, that they could already feel the success of the upcoming concert – the band had enough practice sessions, the issue of Shizuru not being able to play in the end got resolved, the psycho was even suspended. Everything was just too perfect. What else could ruin a good old plan?

While Chie was in the comfort of her girlfriend as they watched movie, together with the busty woman and her clingy drummer plus a third wheel redhead who was grumpy for not having a partner, none of them knew of the storm brewing.

A mysterious person was furiously typing on its keyboard, hitting various keys almost instantaneously until the screen accepted the login details inputted and access was granted. A wicked smile almost escaped its lips as its eyes roamed over the screen now showing 'What's Hot and What's Not'. Various icons on the left prompted it for quick actions as the intruder clicked on the link 'Create Poll'. Shortly thereafter, the sound of fingers flying over the keyboard reverberated throughout the stillness of the room. As it admired its masterpiece, the intruder hit the 'post' button, its face contorting into a nasty smile. _Oh, tomorrow's gonna be so much fun!_

A little popup message suddenly lit the screen informing the blogger that it was posted successfully.

 _Let your voices be heard! Who do you want to see in the concert? TomZuru or ShizNat? Vote now before it's too late!_

-x-


	6. Let the battles begin

I'll keep this short. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! As always, you guys are awesome! On the side note, my next favorite character is up – Tom Marguerite!

Chapter 6 – Let the battles begin

Even before her alarm clock rang, Natsuki had already jumped out of her bed preparing for a morning jog. For some reason, she just had this exuberant energy since last night that needed burning as she kept on tossing and turning on her bed, her mind unconsciously conjuring the image of a certain brunette. She tried to block that frustrated and embarrassed face of the Kaichou from her memory and yet her stubborn brain just kept on reliving the moment that she felt like a fool, grinning like an idiot. _C'mon, it's not like I always see that side of her,_ she rationalized her abnormal behavior, smirking mischievously.

As if on auto-pilot, she had changed into her running attire, tied her hair in a loose ponytail and slipped on her rubber shoes. She silently got out of the apartment and stretched for a bit before jogging lightly. She was amazed to even feel this energetic despite having only slept for four hours. As she let her mind wander, she felt grateful she had attended Fuuka Academy, just like her dad. She had initially considered Garderobe Academy where her mother had schooled but running on instinct, she chose the same as her father. It had been only few days and yet so many things had happened, some good, some bad but all was well so far.

Nonetheless, she had always reminded herself of the real reason for moving to Japan – to find her father. But there was no harm to enjoy her temporary stay in this country while she could. Once she had settled her affairs, she knew she had to go back home, to America where she belonged. After all, Natsuki Kruger had a luxurious life already laid down for her.

Time would surely come that Natsuki Kuga would be something of the past – a distant memory in the future. She could not help but wonder what she would become by then – would she be happier, carefree and smiling or would she be lonely, regretful and broken?

As if on cue, her mind reflexively flashed back to the brunette's face, those crimson eyes, with her perfect nose and sweet lips. Natsuki abruptly halted jogging, too taken aback by her own thoughts that she violently shook her head, trying to free her mind of Shizuru's smiling face. _Gah! Why did I even think of her? What is wrong with me! Did she spike that green tea she offered me yesterday!? Go away woman! Stop assaulting my mind!_

' _Why of course, you're happy because of her. She's even composed a song for you.'_ An inner voice reverberated inside her already jumbled head that made her choke and roll her eyes.

' _Oh please! Why would I be!? I don't care one bit if she's made a song or what. That's absurd!'_ She mentally growled back, feeling ridiculous for arguing with herself.

' _Admit it, she makes you happy.'_ That annoying, taunting voice continued to mock her in the background making her jaw drop and her face scowl cutely.

Natsuki sighed deeply, slamming her forehead with her sweaty palm. _Ugh, this is bad! I'm losing to a voice inside my head! Pathetic!_

Deep down, a part of her thought of a different reason for thinking of the brunette – the not-so-welcoming idea of forever parting with her. Despite the gloom lurking in the shadows, she was in too much of a good mood to dwell further in the future. For now, she allowed herself to take things one step at a time, enjoy the present as it was and live it to the fullest. _I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

-x-

Clearly, the morning jog did not help one bit to clear her mind. She was more preoccupied than before in controlling her flaring emotions as her heart bounced like a crazy rubber ball on her way to the music room. _Relax Natsuki, act cool,_ she mentally chided herself as her feet walked mechanically like a robot. Shortly thereafter, she was right in front of the music room, her hand on the door knob gripping it a bit harder than necessary. She inhaled a deep breath hoping to clear her flustered cheeks of some color as well as to calm her _stupid_ bouncing heart.

' _Excited to see her?'_ Again, that cocky voice rang inside her, making her hesitate to open the door.

' _Excited my foot!'_ She retorted back harshly, clearly frustrated with herself for even entertaining that mocking, sly voice.

' _Liar! You miss her, now open that darn door!'_ That voice suddenly became more commanding, more taunting, more infuriating.

' _Open it!'_ The voice was challenging her.

' _Open it!'_ It was daring her.

' _Open it!'_ The nerve to even copy that sweet, intoxicating accent as it whispered to her.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki's husky voice intensified tenfold in the empty, narrow hallway. As soon as those words had escaped her lips, she suddenly realized the presence of a stranger behind her.

 _Oh no, not her, not her, please not her,_ she chanted to herself nervously as she slowly turned her head to the side, dreading what she was about to see. _Oh crap!_

Standing beside her was Shizuru who looked amused as always with her bewitching smile gracing her lips. "I can open it if Natsuki doesn't want?" She raised her eyebrow coyly, her crimson eyes twinkling with delight. Instantly, Natsuki's face lit up like a christmas tree as she averted her emerald eyes and started fumbling to open the door. _Bravo Natsuki, what a way to humiliate yourself in front of her!_

Once inside, Natsuki tried to put as much distance from the brunette as possible. She was so frustrated with herself that she barely heard the morning greetings from her fellow band members. To further her embarrassment, her brilliant mind even kept replaying that exact moment she exploded angrily only to realize it was Shizuru urging her to open the door.

Much to her horror, Shizuru appeared oblivious as she approached her, "Is Natsuki okay?" She inched her face closer to the younger woman whose face suddenly heated up. _Woman, there is this thing called 'personal bubble'!_ She would have wanted to scream at her to back off but she already felt terrible for shouting at her earlier.

Not getting any reasonable response, Shizuru became worried and thought that it must be the pressure of the concert tomorrow that got on Natsuki's nerves. She glanced briefly at her other band members who were currently busy with their instruments and then back at Natsuki. She then quickly held her hand and forced those troubled emeralds to meet hers.

"Natsuki should not worry about tomorrow. This may have been your first performance but you'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at her and then whispered softly "When Natsuki feels anxious, she can just look at me…I'll be right beside you."

 _Great, now she thought I'm having a nervous breakdown and some freaking stage fright_ , Natsuki could only roll her eyes while leaning weakly against the wall as she watched the retreating brunette with her hips swaying gracefully. If only she knew that her mere presence was the one big issue that made her feel even more uneasy… _Good job Natsuki, let's make things more complicated! Ugh!_

-x-

Tomoe had spent her morning in her private condo, away from the busy and stressful work environment of her father's company. This week had been a total chaos as she was all over the place promoting concerts, attending meet and greet events, doing commercials and so on. Later today, she would have a photo session together with her father for the upcoming ten-year anniversary of Marguerite Company.

She would only be free from work tomorrow, Saturday – the day of the Charity Concert. Initially, she had had previous appointments but had it all cancelled just to accommodate the Charity Concert. And now, she despised the fact that she would not be even performing for that event thanks to a certain raven-haired woman. Despite quitting the band, she was expecting that Shizuru would come begging for her to come back. She had it all planned out that with Shizuru at her mercy, she would be able to get her wrapped around her finger – only things just got a _bit_ out of hand.

 _But not if I could help it,_ Tomoe thought darkly. She stood up and went to open her desk drawer retrieving a picture of Natsuki Kuga. She then went to pin the photo on her dart board hanging by the wall. Taking few darts off the board, she retraced her steps backwards and started throwing the small, sharp arrows towards the board. All five arrows hit Natsuki's face in different angles making Tomoe's features contort into a scary, dangerous one. _Full payment for you Kuga! My boys will take good care of you, bitch._

She was about to go for another round when her phone rang taking her full attention. She dropped the remaining darts on the desk and grabbed her phone, pressing a key to answer it.

"Tomoe, I will be late for about an hour or so. I have an urgent business to attend to. But I'll see you afterwards." The voice on the phone was somewhat in a hurry. She could even hear the sound of the engine car in the background as it sped in the highway.

"Father, understood." Tomoe responded quickly sensing the urgency of the call. The caller was about to hang up when she further inquired. "I-is everything okay, Father?" She heard him sigh deeply.

"Remember the bastard who stole from our company?" Tomoe tried to remember the face of the guy whom her father was referring to but to no avail. She was still too young when that outrageous incident happened. "The rat is out of his hiding place. I want to greet him personally." The sinister voice was unmistakable that she could already imagine how her father must have appeared right now. Despite being his daughter, there were still those times that her own father terrified her. And this was one of those moments – the viciousness in that voice further served as a good reminder never to fail him at all cost.

"U-understood Father. I'll see you then." Tomoe hung up the phone, a part of her annoyed that she was to wait for another hour or so but another part of her relieved that she would have more time to plan for the concert tomorrow. After all, with Natsuki Kuga eliminated in the picture _for good_ , she would be back to where she should belong – together with the band and together with _her_ Shizuru.

She closed her eyes as she reminisced how Shizuru tastes like, those soft, trembling lips as she pressed her own, savoring the slight whimper that wanted to escape the older woman's lips. She remembered the brunette smiling brightly at her, calling her name temptingly, teasing her affectionately and playing with her seductively. _Shizuru,_ Tomoe inhaled a lungful of air, _the things I could do to make you happy… you'll be mine…_

-x-

The band was in the middle of their practice when Chie cursed loudly forcing everyone's attention to her. Her fingers were frantically tapping on her phone when she cursed again and dropped her phone hopelessly, glancing nervously at everyone.

"Thanks for the interruption! That was greatly appreciated, really." Nao spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What was it? Got busted by Aoi again?" Mikoto chimed in delightedly, her hands automatically flipping the drumsticks in the air.

"I've been locked out!" The manager yelled frustratingly. "Someone hacked my account and created this stupid poll!" She held her phone for the others to see. The others huddled up quickly as they viewed the small screen. Apparently, the poll was gaining attention in a whirlwind as comments, responses and emoticons started flooding the site. Chie would have been proud with the immense popularity of her blog site had it been her who created the poll.

The fans of Unsilenced were almost in unanimous vote to have TomZuru tandem rather than the current one. Both Shizuru as a Kaichou and Tomoe as a popular Windbloom artist were already famous enough to have their own fan club and joining these two forces even created more fan bases increasing the band's fame and reputation in no time.

Initially, these die-hard fans thought that Natsuki was just filling up for Tomoe given the latter's various commitments and projects. However, when the news leaked out that Natsuki would be totally replacing Tomoe as the lead guitarist, they were enraged and felt cheated that the band never even announced the change in members. Their animosity towards the newbie further intensified in the following days when rumors had it that Shizuru got hurt because of Natsuki's direct assault.

However, their tiny hope surged up dramatically with the creation of the poll. It was as if they were given a chance to be heard and an opportunity to voice out their concerns. Therefore, these fanatics were dramatizing the importance of this poll urging other students or even bribing them to respond to the poll in their favor.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Mikoto inquired innocently glancing back at the worried manager then to the rest of the band.

"Nothing's gonna change. As if this stupid poll would matter." Nao scoffed, a bit annoyed at how these crazy fans overreact and exaggerate the issue.

"Unfortunately it does." Chie answered with deep regret. "Especially that I owned this blog. They would think that I, being the manager, purposely created this to get feedback from them and respond to the poll result accordingly."

"Can Chie not reset the password?" Shizuru inquired softly.

"Apparently the hacker knows what it was doing. Changed my password and changed the email address, even the phone number." The manager sighed deeply, removing her glasses and massaging her numbing eyes.

"If only we can hack into the hacker's account…" Mikoto suggested.

"Makes me wonder who this hacker might be." Nao thought out loud. "Can't help but think the psycho is behind all this mess."

Natsuki was intently listening as she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fist. Had this happened few days earlier, she would not mind giving up her position in the band. Heck, she would even gladly make way. But not anymore! There was no way she would allow that loony to replace her – not without a fight. After seeing the brunette in such a fragile and emotional breakdown, she swore to herself that she would protect her at all cost.

At the outset, Natsuki had wanted to keep a low-profile which by doing so would help her snoop a bit and gain information that would direct her to her father's whereabouts. However, her plan didn't work out as she kept on finding herself being tangled with none other than Shizuru Fujino. First, the concert, then the after-party event, then the summon to the Student Council Office and now the band. Even after all these things, she still tried to be as disengaged as possible, only showing up for the morning practice sessions as agreed and not trying to be friends with anyone. After all, she had trust issues which she hid to herself – with her mother leaving them when she was small and now her father leaving her without a word. She could not help but blame herself on why the people she loved left her.

She knew that experience was the best teacher which taught her that she had to trust no one but herself, lest she relive the painful feeling of being left alone. Mai had to dig her way up to gain her trust by showing utmost sincerity that she truly cared for her well-being. It was as if Mai had been the mother she never had and a confidant she could be honest with.

But what made Shizuru another exception was something that she did not expect. The brunette did nothing but tease her, even provoking her just for her _own_ amusement. But since when did Shizuru become special to her? Was she already _this_ special when she first locked eyes with her on stage? Was it when she initially talked to her? Was it when she blocked the attack? Was it when she saw the brunette in emotional conflict? Natsuki was a beautiful disaster when it came to her emotions – she could sometimes be as clueless as a kid or as honest as a mirror. But she knew one thing for sure – she would never allow Tomoe to hurt Shizuru ever again.

As the band had no other better options than to contact the hosting provider of the blog site, they decided to resume the practice only to be interrupted again as the assistant manager barged into the room with her hands carrying a huge box, almost covering her face when she walked in.

"Err… you could have called me to carry whatever that was honey…" Chie quickly assisted her girlfriend as they brought down the box to the nearest desk, with Chie eyeing the box suspiciously.

"It's okay. I was just excited!" Aoi beamed happily, glancing at everyone enthusiastically.

"And those are?" Nao raised her eyebrow, a bit intrigued by the package.

The brown-haired girl squealed in delight before answering. "Costumes!"

Instantly, Nao and Mikoto dashed forward opening the box and pulling the contents inside. As they both raised the costumes, they could not help but stare at it in shock and wonder. Chie's jaws dropped as her eyes turned as wide as saucers. Aoi on the other hand gazed at it with utter happiness, as if she did not mind wearing it.

"S-sensei did this?" Nao inquired as she brought the material towards her body, sizing up the fitness of the costume to her slim body. Mikoto did the same apparently delighted with the laces and frilly designs of the garment.

"Yes! She pulled an all-nighter just to finish this!" Aoi sounded pleased as she eyed Nao and Mikoto trying the costumes.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki became curious as well and decided to come closer and look at the costumes, only for the latter to blush harder and point harshly at the costume, as if its presence was offensive enough in her eyes.

"T-T-The heck is that!" Natsuki spat viciously causing both Nao and Mikoto who were now fully dressed in costumes to turn around. "NO WAY! NO WAY! I'm gonna wear that!"

"Ara! What a lovely maid outfit!" The brunette exclaimed in delight glancing at the costume with not-so-good intentions as her lips curved upwards in a mischievous manner. The outfit was a black frilly mini dress topped with white lacy apron that ended up a few more inches above the knee, making it a bit too revealing and sexy.

"It is!" Mikoto bobbed her head wildly. "I think it will be better to wear this without a bra!"

"Gah! Tell me you're kidding!" Natsuki face-palmed herself, almost tempted to believe her band mates had few loose screws in the head.

"B-but I wanna show it to Mai!" The drummer complained earning a glare from the rebel beauty that quickly zipped her mouth.

Natsuki was about to head back, clearly uninterested with the costumes, when Nao held her arm and spoke in a very sultry voice "M-may I take your order, my master?" She perfectly portrayed the Lolita character, biting her lips in a seductive way with her bambi eyes and blushing cheeks as she bowed courteously, showing a generous amount of cleavage at her master.

For a second, it almost appeared that Natsuki was checking her out with her mouth gaped open as if mesmerized and her emerald eyes travelling dangerously in uncharted paths. She was too speechless and shocked that her face suddenly heated up like a volcano on the verge of exploding. Everyone then burst in wild laughter with Natsuki's priceless reaction but not without Shizuru throwing a death glare across the redhead.

It was only a brief encounter but Nao had felt that murderous gaze that made the hairs at the back of her neck rise and decided to quickly back away from the tomato red Natsuki, her eyes frantically searching for the owner of those killer eyes – until they landed at the Kaichou. The brunette was beaming happily with her picture perfect smile. However, Nao knew better. Behind that cunning smile was a territorial predator ready to pounce once felt threatened. _Shoot! Close call! I almost peed!_

Taking in the momentum, Shizuru walked behind Natsuki and leaned closely as she whispered ever so sensually. "Natsuki seems to be enjoying this. Allow me then to be your _personal_ maid." She then blew hotly at her ear making the younger girl squeal in surprise and quickly backed away from her, glaring at her defiantly. Natsuki would have preferred a safer distance when her back touched the wall, making her halt any further movement.

She was about to retort back to gain her crumbling pride when Shizuru still advanced on her, pressing one hand on the wall, cornering Natsuki inside, her amused crimson eyes never leaving the younger woman's flushed face as she purred flirtatiously "Just _dress me_ however you wish, _oh_ , _Hime-sama_." She raised her bandaged arm as if pointing on the fact that she needed help to get dressed.

"Ba-kaichou!" Natsuki hissed under her breath.

"Was it just me or did I hear 'undress me' baby?" Chie commented only to be pounced on the head by her girlfriend.

"Ara, that would be a wonderful _punishment_. What do you say Nat-su-ki ojou-sama?" Shizuru spoke in that honey-thick coated voice that made Natsuki gulped nervously.

Nao simply settled to raised eyebrows as she crossed her arms, watching things unfold with great interest while Chie secretly snapped shots on her phone, grinning from ear to ear.

Natsuki was definitely hyperventilating as her emeralds stared straight at those intense crimson ones. She felt that her knees would turn jelly anytime sooner when Shizuru moved away from her in a deliberately slow manner, but not without brushing her hand on Natsuki's cheek causing the girl to shiver under her touch. _Sweet little revenge from yesterday… fufufu_

After a while, Aoi inquired, glancing at each one "So I guess the costumes are all set?"

"HECK NO!" Natsuki found her voice back, this time more audacious than before.

"Unless Natsuki can suggest a better one?" Shizuru smirked making the rebel beauty pout cutely as she thought deeply.

"Hm… I honestly like our costumes." Mikoto went on.

"Yeah! Though lingerie outfits aren't bad either!" Chie the pervert piped in. "Imagine my surprise when my honey, Aoi, wore once for me and seduc~" Her words got muffled as the blushing Aoi quickly cupped her mouth with her hand hissing 'shut up' multiple times to her girlfriend.

"Let her spill the beans, Aoi!" Nao teased. "FYI, she always brags how awesome you are! Especially in…you-know-where…" The redhead waggled her eyebrows as she cackled wickedly.

"H-hey!" Chie gasped for air as she finally freed her mouth. "I know she's friggin' hot and awesome but I never say it out loud!" Chie retorted back.

"Err… so I must be referring to a different woman then?" Nao asked as she innocently scratched her head. "Do you remember the name, Mikoto?" The manager suddenly crystallized into a statue with her jaw dropping on the floor.

"Hm… I think the name starts with A…" Mikoto scowled thinking hard though her waggling eyebrows and wicked smile spoke volumes.

"Oi, oi! Cut it out!" Chie voiced alarmingly sensing the dangerous aura beside her. "There's no other girl! It's just you, sweetheart! The name's Aoi!" Chie's hands flailed wildly as she explained, glaring at the two troublemakers.

"Ahh! Akane-chan!? Is that right?" The redhead's voice boomed.

Chie's eyes bulged as she glanced back at her girlfriend who now turned into a deadly monster with her hand transforming into a giant fist and smacked it hard at Chie's head.

"Oops.. Sorry, slip of the tongue… I think it's really Aoi!" Nao conveniently corrected herself a little too late, smiling mischievously.

"NAO!" _You conniving little brat!_

"But I didn't know Aoi to be an adventurous type." Mikoto rubbed her chin in thought. "I guess that's what you get for having Chie as your partner." Her eyes twinkled with a knowing look.

Suddenly everyone conjured a big speech bubble and imagined the kind and restrained Aoi going wild and sexy with a whip in her hand and shackles on the other while laughing diabolically.

"SHUT UP MORONS!" The flustered Aoi shouted at the top of her lungs as she busted the speech bubble then glared back at Chie as if saying 'Nothing for you tonight, you little wimp'. Chie could only stare back in horror. _What the! I never did anything wrong!_

"Ara, if I remember correctly…" Shizuru brought a finger to her chin. "Mai mentioned she knew an avid lingerie collector." She spoke innocently causing Natsuki an instant heart attack as she discreetly peeked at the brunette who stared back at her. "Natsuki…"

"THAT IS NOT ME!" Natsuki burst out suddenly, shaking her head indignantly. _DARN YOU TOKIHA MAI! YOU SOLD ME OUT COMPLETELY!_

"Ara ara, defensive are we?" She mused teasingly. "I was only about to ask if you are familiar with this person. Though I must say the idea of Natsuki being a passionate and dedicated lingerie collector just…" Shizuru bit her lip sensually. " _turns me on_ …" She then winked at her.

"URUSAI! BA-KAICHOU!" _Heck, why are we even talking about lingerie in the first place!? Stupid manager! What is wrong with this band!?_

Shizuru chuckled heartily as she watched Natsuki glare at her. "What does Natsuki prefer – maid outfit or lingerie outfit? I'll only give you ten seconds to decide."

The brunette started counting. "10… 9…" The younger woman suddenly looked panic-stricken as her emerald eyes darted across the room, thinking hard and fast. "3... 2…" _Wait! That's not how you count, you sneaky woman!_ She was now completely in stress mode, forcing her brain to say something when a light bulb was switched on in her head.

"Uniform!" She grinned. "School uniform! Of course!" Natsuki sighed in relief with her quick thinking.

"Boo!" Mikoto commented.

"Cheapskate!" Nao seconded the motion.

"But that's not in the option…" Shizuru brought her hands on her cheek, thinking. "Are you sure you don't want the lingerie outfit?"

"NO, THANK YOU!"

"Shame… I even have a matching cat ears and tail… or maybe Natsuki prefers bunny ea~"

"NO, THANK YOU!" Natsuki cut her off, glaring harder at the amused brunette.

"Hm…I guess as much as I want Natsuki in those provocative outfits, I'm afraid I might end up having nosebleed and won't be able to perform well for the concert." The brunette's voice was laced with worry, quite the opposite to the annoying smirk on her lips. "Let's do our cosplay in one of our private meetings, ne Nat-su-ki-chan!"

"KONO HENTAI BAKAICHOU!"

-x-

By lunch the poll was still garnering unwanted attention that the fans had gathered in the gymnasium all protesting for the current lead guitarist to get off the band. Some even created banners saying 'Kuga sucks' 'We hate Kuga' 'Get lost Natsuki Kuga' while others were waving signs 'TomZuru 4ever' 'Tomoe is the best' 'We want Tomoe back'. The student council members particularly Suzuhiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino could not control the commotion as students continued to flood the gymnasium, most of them supporting the boycott while some were simply intrigued and curious.

The manager urgently messaged the band members to meet in the music room needing to discuss the matter at hand. Even Mai and Aoi also showed up in the music room. Shizuru on the other hand needed to go to the infirmary to change her bandage.

"This is bad!" Chie paced the room back and forth, her eyebrows forming a single angry line in deep thought.

"Real bad indeed. The lion Suzuhiro could not even do anything about it." The redhead agreed.

"I had a quick look, lots of crazy fans inside. Though I haven't seen Tomoe anywhere." Mikoto informed them.

"I bet it's her puppet running the show on her behalf! That Miya was crazy in love with that psycho. I wonder if she's got brainwashed or hypnotized. What did she see in that woman?" Nao spoke.

"Poor thing. Tomoe was just using her." Aoi shared her sentiment. "Why can't she see it?" she added.

"I guess love makes you do the craziest things…" Mai whispered softly.

"Love?" Nao sneered. "There's nothing lovable about the psycho."

Suddenly Chie stopped pacing, her face turned serious as she glanced at the raven-haired woman by the window. "Natsuki…" The guitarist stared at the short-haired girl, her expression unreadable. "Things are getting out of hand. I think it's better if you take the rest of the day off."

Natsuki cocked her eyebrow, smirking. "Are you asking me to run away?"

Chie winced. "Y'know it's not like that… It's also for your own safety!" She tried to reason out with her. "These lunatics can use drastic measures, even violent in nature just to get what they wanted."

"You'd have to try harder than that…" Natsuki replied in an undertone.

"Listen, the poll is just bait. What they are after was to lure you to do something reckless. That's why they're gathered in the gym. They're provoking you. Once you give them something to shoot at you, you're as good as gone."

"You must be forgetting, I already had a bad reputation. What's the difference?" Natsuki spoke, clearly not heeding the manager's advice.

"Then what about the band?" Chie challenged. Everybody turned silent, watching the two with worried expressions. "I love the band. I love everything about it – the members, the practices, the memories, the performances – all of it. Tomoe almost ruined everything when she quit. I was even willing to beg on my knees for her to come back for the band's sake." She closed her brown eyes, frustration and helplessness mingling into her features. "Sometimes, I felt useless that I could only watch the band from afar and not be of any help. Heck, I don't even know how to play an instrument. But the only thing I can do is to protect it and make sure the band would be intact at all cost."

"I respect how you feel… but I still won't run away." The raven-haired woman said calmly but with finality.

"Natsuki…" Mai whispered worriedly.

She started walking away when the manager held her arm, struggling to keep her emotions on the side.

"Is that too much to ask?" The resentment in her voice was thick in the air.

Natsuki glanced at the hand on her arm then on Chie's stern face. Then she rested her hand on top of the manager's. "You won't be able to protect what's precious to you if you keep running away." At that, she slowly removed Chie's hand and headed towards the door when Nao's voice stopped her.

"Then it's settled." Natsuki glanced at the redhead, her eyebrow arching in askance. Even Chie and the others were confused with the enigmatic smile forming on Nao's lips.

"Am I the only one not following?" Mikoto asked. Even Aoi and Mai shrugged their shoulders.

The redhead stood up, looking at each one before speaking. "Let's give them the fight they won't forget."

"Ooohhhhhh.. it's like the band against the world kind-of-a-thing!" Mikoto excitedly pumped her fist in the air. "I like it! Count me in!"

"I don't think I like this idea…" Mai commented uncertainly, her eyes darting around each other's face trying to decipher what they were thinking.

"I don't even know if Kaichou will approve of this…" Aoi glanced at the door half expecting the brunette to show up and make sense of this crazy idea.

"Come on guys. They're asking for trouble! Let's give them double the trouble they're seeking." Nao encouraged them.

"Yeah yeah!" Mikoto started cracking some knuckles to which Mai could only roll her eyes. _Hopeless troublemakers_

"So how do we plan on doing this?" Aoi inquired, looking at her girlfriend who had been silent.

A small smile crept up on her lips as she glanced back at her girlfriend then to each expectant face in the room. "This calls for 'The Great Battle of Fuuka'."

Everyone stared at Chie blankly, not grasping what she had just said. "Geez, are you even Fuuka students? How come you don't know this?" Still, all eyes blinked at her ignorantly, waiting for her to enlighten them. "When major disagreements happen, they settle it using the 'The Great Battle'. The people involved will choose five categories using ghost leg and compete on those categories. The first one who gets three out of five wins."

"So we need to manage three wins to shut up these lunatic losers?" Mikoto clarified.

"Let's do this!" Nao raised her fist to Mikoto who bumped it right back. Natsuki also went and fist bumped with the two, smirking. Aoi and Mai also followed suit, raising their arms. Then everyone stared at Chie. "Still waiting for an invitation?" Natsuki asked mockingly.

"Shut up" Chie smiled back then proceeded to fist bump. All of them were grinning when the door opened revealing the brunette. "Ara, looks like I missed the fun." Shizuru pouted, her crimson eyes looking amused as ever.

"Just right on time" Mai cheered.

Chie explained what Shizuru had missed out as they walked towards the gymnasium, all battle-ready. As Mikoto pushed open the gym doors, the crowd parted instantly allowing the band members to come to the front where Haruka was shouting orders in her megaphone which was totally ignored. As the blonde spotted the band, she crossed her arms angrily and waited for them to reach her. _It's about time,_ she thought irritably.

"What's all this corrosion, Fujino?" Haruka barked. The others couldn't help but guffaw at the angry blonde.

"It's commotion, Haruka." Yukino whispered to her softly.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Haruka scowled impatiently.

"Ara, ara! What a huge crowd! I must apologize I didn't receive the memo for this event." Shizuru responded casually causing the blonde to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"Don't ara ara me woman!" She spat then glancing menacingly at Chie. "You and your stupid blood caused this!"

"It's blog Haruka." Yukino pushed her spectacles towards the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.

"Yeah! Stop interrupting me Yukino. I need to teach these dimwits some sense in them!" Haruka then glanced back at the band members, her eyes flashing dangerously. "So what now!? These idiots aren't listening at all!"

"We'll take it from here Haruka." Shizuru spoke calmly. The blonde was about to retort when Chie stole the megaphone in her hand and addressed the large crowd with a thunderous voice. "Yo everyone!" The crowd eventually hushed as all eyes focused on her and the band members around her. "I want all of you to know that the poll was staged by someone hacking my account. Tomoe Marguerite quit the band and Natsuki Kuga will permanently replace her."

"No way! Tomoe will never leave the band." Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Liar! You useless scumbag!"

"Tomoe owned this band!"

"Without her, the band would be nothing!"

A parade of angry comments echoed inside the gymnasium as they voiced out their opinions and glared viciously at the blue-haired woman. They started chanting Tomoe's name like some mantra that would dispel the unbelievable reality they were forced to accept. A lot of them started waving the banners and streamers they held which had the picture of Tomoe. Another round of snide comments about Natsuki reverberated along the confined space when a husky voice drowned them out.

"Let's settle this once and for all. You win, I'm off the band. I win, you'll never disturb the band." Natsuki's voice boomed over the megaphone.

"Confident loser are you?" Miya stood out from the crowd, sneering at her. Others followed suit sniggering behind her. "How do you want your ass being handed back to you?"

"Sorry, but who are you?" Natsuki asked innocently. "Ah, you're the psycho's servant… err… I mean, assistant. So where is your psychotic master?" Her lips formed a lopsided smile that enraged Miya and her other supporters for badmouthing both Tomoe and her.

"She left me in charge. Tomoe does not have all the time to deal with pathetic losers like you." Miya snarled and her supporters cackled boisterously, patting the brown-haired girl on the shoulder for a comeback comment.

"Let's invoke The Great Battle of Fuuka." Chie spoke loudly for everyone to hear. Haruka would have wanted to argue when Yukino tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. The Great Battle of Fuuka was a school tradition that neither the student council members nor any head professors could stop from happening. Mikoto bounced on the balls of her feet, her excitement overflowing. Mai and Aoi looked worried.

"The first to win in three out of five categories will emerge as the champion. No limits as to who can participate. Any band member's win will count on our favor. Anyone who wins among you will count on your favor. If there are no objections, let the battles begin."

Everybody cheered deafeningly as the excitement and thrill surrounded the gymnasium like a thick veil of clouds. They knew that they had more chances of winning given that anyone in this crowd can count as a win on their account. All they needed to do was ensure that no band member will win any competition. The loony fans had chosen Miya to be their representative and shook hands with Chie to formally begin the competition. Using the ghost leg, the first category they would compete in was three-legged race. The rule of the game was simple – the first pair, with their adjacent legs tied by a bandana, to reach the finish line would win the race.

"Kaichou, I think it's best for you not to join any. You run the risk of harming your already injured arm." Aoi reasoned out, eyeing the new bandaged arm of the brunette.

"Yeah. Leave it to us." Nao clapped Shizuru's back then proceeded towards Chie and Aoi who were both stretching.

"Ara, I hope you are not underestimating me? I may be injured but ~"

Natsuki dragged her to sit in an armed chair then locked eyes with her. "Sometimes, a little trust is all you need." She smirked at the stunned look on the brunette's face then added. "Relax. I've got this." She slowly patted Shizuru on the head.

Natsuki turned about when the brunette caught her by the wrist, forcing her to halt and glanced back at her. "Promise me you'll win." She whispered softly as her crimson eyes sparkled with more emotions than what the words could express.

Natsuki smiled genuinely and afforded a little tease to loosen up the woman. "What do I get if I win, Kaichou?"

"I'll be your personal maid for one full day!" Shizuru teased back although she really meant what she said. Natsuki coughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of her head unconsciously then muttered something inaudible. She turned around to hide her flaming cheeks when she felt a tug and the next thing she knew, Shizuru stood up, embracing her. Her body shivered at the contact, making her giddy as her face fell on the crook of the brunette's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Natsuki finally managed to find her voice as she weakly tried to push the older woman away.

"Why of course giving you my power hug!" Shizuru broke the contact then beamed at her. "Does Natsuki also want some power kiss?" She inched her face closer to the blushing woman when the redhead snatched Natsuki pulling her away from the brunette.

"If you want to keep her alive, don't do PDA's in front of your loony fans, Shiz!" Nao walked off dragging a half-stunned Natsuki by the scruff of her shirt.

With Shizuru out of the game, only Nao, Natsuki, Chie and Aoi could join the three-legged race. Mai is technically not part of the band leaving Mikoto with no partner to race with. All the participants changed to their sports attire for easy movement. Natsuki with her hair tied into a ponytail, bent down tying a bandana around her leg and Nao's securing it properly in a tight knot. Chie and Aoi were doing the same though mostly flirting in between tying with Chie's hands flying up towards the length of her girlfriend's leg.

The redhead noticed that a group of cute girls were checking out Natsuki's sexy ass as she bent down fixing the bandana in place. She tried to wave at them and catch their attention but the drool on their faces as they gazed at Natsuki's back was unmistakable it made Nao's eyebrows twitch annoyingly. She glared at Natsuki's back then slapped her buttocks. "Stop seducing everyone! You already have Shizuru." Nao spoke in clenched teeth.

"What the heck are you doing, you pervy!" Natsuki stood straight then glared sideways at the redhead, her back still stinging from where she got slapped.

"I won't allow you to steal all the spotlights to yourself, sneaky Kuga!" Nao spat at her.

"Grab all the spotlights for all I care! Just don't slow me down, little spider!" Natsuki retorted back.

"Same goes for you, stupid cheeky mutt!"

The two walked towards the starting line, nudging each other hard by the shoulder while their legs were bound by the bandana. Chie and Aoi also positioned themselves on their right whereas other competitors, about a dozen, also stood behind the line, each pair eyeing the band members viciously. The vast space of the gymnasium was enough to hold the first match with the non-participants being ushered outside to make room for the race.

The announcer started off with the formal introductions for few minutes then set off towards explaining the rules of three-legged race. Then at the count of three, the announcer fired an empty gun marking the start of the race.

The paired participants scrambled to get their feet moving to cross to the other side of the gym. Aoi and Chie, with their arms linked around each other's back, half-ran, half-jogged in rhythmic pattern, their movements in sync with each other, leading the race. The others were behind their heels trying to catch up.

Natsuki started off too quickly only to trip over facedown as Nao set off a bit late causing the latter to also lose balance and fall down. Emerald green orbs glared at angry lime green ones. The two stood up and grabbed each other's shirt, pulling them towards one another so that their angry faces were inches away.

"I told you not to slow me down, moron!" Natsuki spoke contemptuously. "If I hadn't known better, I would think you're on the other side!"

"Show off! Trying to hog all attention to you!" Nao retorted menacingly. "If you had just followed my movement, we would have reached the goal in a blink of an eye."

"Oh no! What are they doing!?" Mai together with Mikoto and Shizuru were watching on one corner. Haruka and Yukino had no choice but to watch. Mai's hands clenched into fists as she watched the two fighting with each other.

However, the loud cheers around them had them jerk their heads towards the leading participants. Chie and Aoi were still leading however Miya and Yayoi pair was closing in the distance. The goal was only few meters away when Chie and Aoi were neck to neck with Miya's pair. Chie and Aoi both tried to increase the pace but so did their opponent. The two maintained their rhythm almost gaining a bit of an inch advantage against Miya's pair when another pair on their right toppled over them, causing both Chie and Aoi to lose balance. Suddenly, a loud whistle was issued by the announcer as it declared Miya and Yayoi the winners.

Chie scrambled to get to her feet ready to hit the pair who had toppled over them when Aoi held her back. The other pair looked at them with not-so-guilty expressions as the taller woman muttered her apologies towards the two, saying that it was an accident.

"Let go of me. These bastards are cheaters!" The angry manager hissed under her breath as she glared at the pair beside them.

"I know they are but that doesn't mean we have to stoop down to their standards." Aoi responded, clearly agitated as well with the cheating. "Anyway, where are those two?" Aoi and Chie glanced around, looking for the redhead and the rebel when they spotted them arguing at the starting line. Suddenly, they watched as a massive form overshadowed the two blockheads as Mai brought her raging fists towards the two heads. Chie and Aoi managed a laugh as they observed the busty woman scolding the two subdued idiots relentlessly. The manager helped her girlfriend to stand up and head over the band.

"Nice play!" Mikoto exclaimed as soon as the couple reached them.

"Sucks though, we lost." Chie replied, looking harassed and frustrated.

"Thanks to these two idiots who did nothing but banter like some stupid kids in the starting line." Mai spoke with sarcasm as she glared at them.

"She started it." Natsuki and Nao replied simultaneously, throwing dagger glares at each other.

"You started it sly spider!"

"No, you started it sneaky mutt!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"Idiots" Mai muttered disapprovingly as she watched the two continue their irrelevant argument.

Meanwhile, Miya and her group of friends streaked past them and pointed at the two bickering women.

"Look at them, fighting with each other! Help us win the next two rounds okay?" Miya taunted in a piercing voice that caused her group of friends to snicker crazily.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Both Nao and Natsuki hissed angrily.

Miya, looking offended, retorted back nastily. "No, you two are the idiots!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" The two made funny annoying faces provoking their opponent even more when Mai whacked them in the heads and dragged them away from Miya and her circle of friends.

The band had regrouped for the second task which would be decided shortly. Their opponent already had one win and needed two more wins to become champion.

"What happened to giving them double the trouble, eh?" Mai glared at the redhead who suddenly found her nails interesting.

"What happened to protecting what's precious?" She then glared at Natsuki who scowled cutely.

"Y'know what's at stake here!" Mai rounded at each one of them. Her blazing amethyst eyes boring holes to each one of them. Chie and Aoi nodded their heads in agreement. Mikoto watched Mai with growing interest seeing a different side of her while Shizuru looked amused at Natsuki's childish actions.

After ensuring that her words cut through their thick heads, her expression softened then spoke encouragingly. "Let's win the second round."

"Hai!"

-x-

Tom Marguerite could not believe his luck as he sat on his limo with a glass of wine in his hand. His pretty features morphed into a nasty smile as he stared at the glass slowly swirling it for better tasting. Finally, his long wait was over. He would get what he wanted and the bastard would dearly pay for almost ruining his company. But before that, he instructed his chauffeur to make a quick stop at Artai Psychiatric Hospital.

As the black limo car skidded to a halt, he drank his wine in one gulp and dabbed a napkin on his mouth. The door was gently being opened and he slowly got off straightening up and fixing his tuxedo suit as he stared knowingly at the old dilapidated off-white building.

Being the main sponsor of the hospital, he was treated as a VIP ushering him inside and offering any assistance that he might need. However, he waved them off and assured them that they should not be bothered by his presence.

As he walked along the narrow hallway, his eyes glinted maliciously as his excitement swelled over his chest. It had been a while since he last visited this place and yet his feet knew where to take him. He stopped in front of the elevator and waited patiently until the door popped open and he stepped inside. He pressed the 3rd floor button. As the elevator door dinged open, he walked off and marched at his destination – room 333. He turned the knob and pushed open the door. He saw the patient sitting on the wheelchair facing the window, away from the door.

Slowly the patient turned her wheelchair around. Her beautiful face hung with a cold lifeless expression until her emerald eyes fell on the intruder's. All the emotions that she had kept within her for so long suddenly bubbled up inside and wanted to explode the moment she laid eyes on his sinister face.

How could she forget that hideous, treacherous face that she kept on murdering multiple times in her mind? The traitor who took her away from her family. The bastard who put her in this wheelchair. The abominable filth that locked her up in this asylum.

"Hello Saeko, my love." Tom greeted warmly. "I've missed you."

Her hands gripped the wheelchair's armrests tightly as she watched him walk cautiously towards her. Her face remained defiant as she glared at him with pure hatred. He stopped in front of her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Have they been treating you well here?"

Despite every nerve in her body itching to flee from the repulsive contact, she stood her ground and watched him silently with the glare intensifying. The man quickly enveloped her into an embrace as he breathed deeply, as if taking her full scent into his nostrils. Then he whispered softly into her ear "I've got a present for you."

Saeko turned rigid for a second but tried not to show it. She would not give him the satisfaction of getting anything from her. Tom slowly released her then turned around walking back toward the open door when he stopped midway and glanced back at her, smiling wickedly.

"We'll have our reunion. Just like old times. You, Me and _Satoshi_."

At those words, Saeko faltered visibly. The words kept ringing in her ears despite the man leaving for quite a while now. _Oh no Satoshi… why would you come? I told you to run away and protect Natsuki! What are you doing?_

-x-

The next category using the ghost leg was dodge ball. Five players from each team would stand on either side of the court. The winning team would be the one with the last player standing. The objective was to eliminate all the players of the opposing team by throwing the ball. Only if a player got hit and the ball dropped on the floor would the player be out. If the player caught the ball being thrown or if one got hit but another player rescued the ball before it bounced on the floor, the player hit would still be part of the game.

Natsuki, Nao, Aoi, Chie and Mikoto already positioned themselves inside the square court while their opponents, Miya, Yayoi, Irina, Lilie and Mahya took their places on the other side. As Miya's team won the first round, the ball was handed over to them.

"Ready to lose?" Miya called over as she tossed the ball in her hand unceremoniously.

Natsuki and Nao scoffed. "As if!"

Suddenly the whistle sounded and Miya sprang into action throwing the ball with all her might to Natsuki who easily dodged it. Mikoto now held the ball, her eyes seizing the easiest target, as she ran around their court. The opponents were closely following her movement, their eyes trained on the little drummer as she moved in a catlike manner. Everybody including the bystanders was amazed at the short girl's speed and agility that they kept on shouting and gasping frantically whenever she would feint an attack.

Then, in a flash, Mikoto saw her opening, throwing the ball hard and fast at Yayoi. As she let go of the ball, her right foot missed a step while running causing the ball to swerve a little further on the right and directly connecting at the back of Chie's head. For a split second, Natsuki, Nao and Aoi dived to save the ball before it hit the floor however with the speed and impact Mikoto threw the ball, it bounced immediately on the floor automatically evicting Chie from the game.

"Ehhh….." Mikoto was filled with shock.

Then, a thunderous laughter erupted from the bystanders and at Miya's team as they watched a monstrous Chie chasing a scared-looking cat around the court. Mai face-palmed herself on the corner sighing heavily whereas Shizuru let out a soft chuckle covering her mouth with her hand.

"I didn't mean it! Sorrry!" Mikoto shouted at the top of her lungs while running for her life.

"Kono yarou! Come here so I can kill you!" Chie was close behind, her eyes blazing with anger as multiple angry veins popped on her face.

"G-gomenasai!" Mikoto pleaded relentlessly.

The two was forced to stop when the referee officially removed Chie from the game and resumed the dodge ball shortly afterwards. The band now had four people while Miya's team still had five. Natsuki was now holding ball and Miya's team scattered around their court, their eyes fixed on the ball. Natsuki feinted an attack to which Irina instinctively jerked on her left causing her to bump Mahya. She took this opportunity and threw the ball at the two distracted players hitting both of them at the same time. However, Miya jumped in quickly saving the ball. She glared at her two members before focusing back on her opponents.

"Too bad Kuga, I catch it." Miya waved the ball. "Is that the best you can do?" She mocked as she slowly moved around the court.

"Oh, that's just 1% of my energy or maybe less, don't worry." Natsuki replied coolly. "Next time, my target would be your ugly face. I'm a sharp shooter so don't tell me I didn't warn yah." She provoked her by showing a hand gun using her forefinger and thumb and firing it at the disgusted looking Miya.

"Shut up!" Miya hissed as she threw the ball at Nao's left foot but the redhead reacted faster pulling her leg up just in time to avoid the ball. Aoi picked up the ball. She glanced at Natsuki and Nao then they all started running with Aoi holding the ball. She then ran towards the back, in the process, passing the ball stealthily to Natsuki while Nao was acting as a cover and then Natsuki turned sharp right behind Nao catching the unsuspecting Lilie who was hit on her arm before the ball dropped on the floor. A whistle was sounded removing Lilie from the game. The band members formed a little circle, bumping their fists together as they shouted 'yeah'. They immediately got back to position as the whistle was blown again.

It was now four on four with Yayoi holding the ball. Miya and the others were looking tense as well. Chie and Mai cupped their hands on their mouths as they shouted defense. Shizuru had her hands tightly clasped in front of her. The fan girls were also cheering Miya's side shouting offense. Miya looked sharply at Yayoi and put her hand on the back signaling left target. Yayoi nodded and quickly started running on the right with Miya and Irina close behind then she quickly threw the ball over her shoulder. Irina caught it and locked eyes with Nao in front of her. Her hand trajectory was straight at the redhead but at the last second, she swerved the ball back to Yayoi who threw a sharp diagonal left at Aoi hitting her on the stomach. Another whistle was sounded.

Miya's team rejoiced over the little victory as they pumped their fists in the air. It was now three versus four. Natsuki unconsciously brought her shirt up as she wiped the little beads of sweat on her face causing a certain brunette and a number of bystanders to almost faint. Nao had her hands on her knees, panting heavily from exhaustion. Mikoto was bouncing on her feet as if the game had just started.

Natsuki beckoned them over to come then whispered a strategy to the two while eyeing the opponents in the corner of her eye. Miya and her team were looking haughty as they slowly moved around the court.

A whistle was sounded. Natsuki was holding the ball. As she drew a deep breath, Natsuki started running in front with Nao doing the same then quickly passed the ball to her left at the redhead who swiftly passed it to Mikoto at the back. Natsuki and Nao acted as if they had the ball in their hands throwing an invisible ball when at the last second, Mikoto connected the ball towards Nao's outstretched hand and hit Mahya on the shoulder. A whistle echoed inside the gym.

"YES!" The three shouted triumphantly as Natsuki's plan worked. Either Nao or Natsuki would act as decoy and it was up to Mikoto to decide to whom she would pass the ball. Mai, Chie and Aoi were cheering deafeningly while the fan girls were issuing loud boos. Shizuru couldn't help but smile at Natsuki's genius plan. She was startled when Natsuki locked eyes with her and gave her a big grin and thumbs up. _Oh Natsuki, stop seducing me!_

Miya was getting more riled up. She was expecting the game to finish quickly however the three idiots appeared more agile than she had hoped for. Irina was holding the ball when Miya impatiently stole it from her and threw it at Mikoto's feet. Instead of dodging, the cat woman caught the ball and made a quick pass at Natsuki who threw it at Yayoi hitting her on the back then the ball bounced at Irina's feet before landing on the floor. Loud cheers erupted around the gymnasium as some bystanders couldn't help but root for the sexy, bad ass newbie. Nao and Mikoto jumped at the grinning Natsuki as they clapped her on the back. Mai was getting hysterical shouting 'nice pass' to Mikoto.

It was now three versus one. Miya was gripping the ball hard in her hand, her eyes throwing daggers at her opponents. She needed to hit the two of them if she wanted a chance of winning. However, the three stood far away from each other giving Miya a clear disadvantage. She locked eyes with a mischievous looking Natsuki who mouthed 'make a move' at her.

 _Yeah right, make a move_ , Miya thought peevishly. She charged in front attempting a quick kill at Nao on her left when she swiftly changed target as she threw the ball hard right at Natsuki who barely dodged the attack. Mikoto picked up the ball then passed it at Natsuki.

"Any last words?" Natsuki smirked, clearly enjoying a panic-stricken Miya as she tossed the ball in the air.

"Don't be so sure loser!" Miya spat angrily.

Natsuki dashed at the back then flipped the ball to Mikoto who started running towards the front then passed it to Nao who passed it back to Mikoto then back to Natsuki who hurled the ball straight at Miya. She tried to catch it but the speeding ball hit her squarely on the face before dropping on the floor. A loud whistle reverberated inside the hall signaling the end of the game with the band winning the second round.

Mai, Chie and Aoi started running towards the three idiots closing them in a hug while Shizuru gracefully clapped on the side. Even Haruka was pumping her fist in the air while Yukino smiled at Haruka's behavior. Natsuki laughed heartily as her band members jumped at her, praising her, clapping her back, messing up her hair. However, her attention shifted to Shizuru. She was about to raise her arm at her to show a victory fist but the brunette was staring at the crowd as if she was looking for someone. She tried not to look hurt but she couldn't stop thinking why Shizuru merely stayed on the side and never even bothered congratulating her or even the band. Despite winning, a part of her was annoyed at Shizuru's lack of what? Affection? Reaction?

 _What was I expecting anyway? A hug from her? A tap on the back? Natsuki, get a grip on yourself!_

-x-

Satoshi Kruger left America about a year ago after receiving news from his spy that Saeko Kuga, his wife, was still alive. But before any more news as to the whereabouts of his wife could be gathered, his spy became missing. He tried to reach any other associates of his spy but to no avail.

As much as he would like to keep his promise to his wife, he couldn't afford not to do anything especially after knowing that his wife survived the car crash seven years ago. No bodies were found in the ocean however with the significant damage on the car as they lifted it up from the bottom of the ocean, the authorities declared that no person could have survived such incident. There were lots of gunshots and dents all over the car's body. They ruled out that it was power tripping done by some drunken spoiled brats and never investigated further what caused it.

But Satoshi knew there was foul play. He already warned Saeko not to go back, that the three of them went into hiding, but Saeko refused. Sooner or later, she believed that he would surely catch up to them and by then, it would already be too late. In order to remove his suspicion, she had to go back and risk everything, even if it meant sacrificing her life as long as it meant protecting her husband's and her little bundle of joy, Natsuki. Alas, Tom Marguerite was a powerful sneaky bastard setting up a trap to lure them back to him and he succeeded partially.

A few days ago, he found out from his house caretaker, Maria Graceburt, that his daughter, Natsuki Kruger, had left America to find him. He was beyond furious to say the least. He particularly instructed her to keep watch of his daughter. But she failed him. Natsuki was now here in Japan, just like how Saeko feared especially once Tom found out about her. Against his better judgment, he dialed a unique string of numbers on his cell and waited patiently despite the loud thumping of his heart. Finally, after what felt like ages, the caller picked up the phone.

"Speak…"

Satoshi hesitated for a second before answering. "This is Silverwolf. I need assistance."

"Very well… meet us in the address that would be sent to you shortly." After a short while, the line ended.

As he entered a dingy rundown place called Aswad Pub, he sat on one of the empty barstool where a young red-haired bartender approached him for any drinks. He settled for gin lime which the bartender prepared shortly before leaving off to serve other customers. As he drank, he couldn't help but glance at his watch nervously. It was already ten past two. Anytime soon now, someone by the name of 'Artemis' would arrive. Natsuki would be protected while he would find Saeko. They would be reunited again. _Hang in there Saeko, Natsuki,_ he thought to himself.

As he finished his drink, someone took a seat beside him. He sighed in great relief until his eyes fell on the familiar massive ring in the middle finger of the intruder. Slowly, he brought his eyes to meet the intruder's face who had a sickening smile plastered on his lips.

"Long time no see my _brother_." Tom's dark amethyst eyes almost bore a hole at Satoshi's skull. The latter could only gawk in disbelief. Thoughts started running in his head if he was sold out or if there was a double spy from within. Suddenly, he felt as if someone had just splashed cold water on his face as he stared at him.

Tom smirked, enjoying the growing fear in those eyes. "Brother would have appropriate had you not double-crossed me."

"I swear I will kill you…" Satoshi hissed as his hands curled into fists.

Tom let out a cold, heartless laugh as he clapped him on the back. "Kill me?" He mocked. "I could kill you, like right now." He emphasized each and every word, his eyes blazing sinisterly.

Their intense gaze was broken as the bartender returned asking the newcomer if he wanted any drinks. Tom casually refused. The bartender then asked Satoshi if he wanted another one. As he glanced back to respond, he saw the meaningful look being thrown at him. He watched Tom at the corner of his eyes and then back at the bartender. He smiled gratefully and simply gestured for the check.

Satoshi reached for his wallet as he spoke. "I didn't know that the great Tom Marguerite never drinks anymore."

Tom scoffed. "We can celebrate of course… after you returned what you stole from me."

The bartender returned with the tab to which Satoshi accepted and put down his card.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Satoshi shrugged.

Shortly the bartender returned after swiping the card. Satoshi then signed and returned the tab.

"Don't make me laugh…" Tom sneered.

Soon after, two large muscular guys positioned themselves beside Satoshi as they escorted him out of the pub. Tom followed shortly, his eyes focused on his captured prey. Once outside, they forced Satoshi inside the black limo followed by the two bodyguards with Tom entering the luxurious vehicle last.

Few minutes had passed before the bartender passed the tab to a lonesome hooded figure seated on a far corner who accepted it swiftly but not without passing wads of bills inconspicuously to a now grinning bartender. As the lonesome figure opened the tab, a secret message was left underneath the receipt.

'S AROUND S'

Immediately, the hooded figure understood the message as it stood up and left the pub shortly.

-x-

The third and fourth categories ended with a win and a loss for the band. Currently, they were tied at two wins and two losses. Whoever would win the last category would be the champion. However, the band members were already exhausted from playing all four categories by themselves. Neither had expected that it would last up until the final category.

"Double crap! I'm so freaking tired and wasted." The redhead whined as she panted heavily right after the fourth task ended. Even Mikoto was on her knees, barely breathing. Chie and Aoi were both slumped on the chairs, as drained as the others. Natsuki was beside herself with frustration. She was angry with the outcome, with the fatigue consuming her but mostly with Shizuru. The brunette offered to play for the final game but Natsuki brushed her off in a rude manner saying the team needed an asset and not a liability. Shizuru flinched at those words but hid her shock with a pleasant smile as she nodded her head.

During the fourth task, Shizuru left in the middle of the game which caused Natsuki to be distracted and totally lose the sack race. She was already leading but when she saw in her peripheral vision that the brunette was leaving, she tripped over and lost the lead until it was taken over by one of Miya's lackeys.

Natsuki did not mean to vent out her anger at the brunette but at the moment, she couldn't help but blame her for it. Had she not left, had she stayed, she felt that she would win the fourth game. But no, Shizuru Fujino was nowhere in sight. It was as if she never truly cared if the band would win or not. It was as if she was fine be it her or Tomoe. She was betting everything she had but was now wondering if it was even worth it.

As the announcer was readying the ghost leg to determine the fifth and final match, a loud clap thundered across the gymnasium. All eyes suddenly turned on the intruder as it crossed the gym towards the band members. Natsuki and her band mates also jerked their heads towards the noise. Instinctively, all of them suddenly became alert as they stood up, clenching their fists.

"Why look so scary?" Tomoe laughed mockingly eyeing the worn-out band members with glee.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru spoke through gritted teeth, her crimson eyes glowing with anger.

"Come on Shiz. I already missed out the fun by a lot. Why deprived me of the last one?" The unfazed teal-haired girl was enjoying herself seeing how she could easily get a rise from each one of them.

"You're suspended in case you needed reminding." Chie butted in, her voice laced with fury as well.

"So what? This is the Great Battle of Fuuka. No one can stop it. Not even the great Kaichou." She glanced at the brunette, smiling. "So save your invitation to yourselves as I don't need one."

"Actually," Natsuki replied coolly. "makes things easier for me. That way, I can kick your ass in front of this crowd!" She locked eyes with Tomoe who looked unperturbed.

"Tch! Kuga, Kuga, Kuga…. how easily could you forget?" Tomoe started. "It is I who beat the crap out of you." She showed her fist to the raven-haired woman in a taunting way. "Don't you remember?" She grinned hideously.

Natsuki lunged at her but Chie and Nao both held her back. Tomoe doubled up watching the raven-haired woman struggle under the firm grip of her two band mates. Mai also went towards the three whispering to the agitated woman "Don't let her get to you, Natsuki."

After a while, Natsuki was able to control her temper enough for the two to release her under their viselike grips but still within their watchful gazes. Tomoe signaled for the announcer to continue the ghost leg to which it complied quickly. With great anticipation overflowing in the gymnasium, it was determined that the final match would be catch the flag which would be held in the football field, few blocks away from the gymnasium. The crowd cheered raucously as they made their way towards the football field, cheering Tomoe's name as their champion. The teal-haired girl was waving relentlessly to her fans, showing her utmost gratitude for their unwavering support.

She turned around at the band members, particularly at the fuming rebel beauty. "The least you can do is give me a decent fight before I finish you off." Tomoe sneered. "That is if you don't retreat now with your tail between your legs."

Tomoe's group of friends cackled rowdily as they headed off in the direction of the football field leaving the band members to themselves as they recollected themselves. It was already bad enough that they were all beyond exhausted and now the situation just worsened with the arrival of the psycho. However, for Natsuki, her loathing towards the teal-haired psycho was enough of a boost to push her to win the last game.

Shortly thereafter, all of them moved towards the next battlefield which was the vast expanse of the football field. Mai was able to revive the band members, especially Mikoto with her delicious sandwiches and some energy drinks. Shizuru wanted to speak to Natsuki who had been silent since her encounter with Tomoe, but she doubted that the younger woman would have liked that idea. For some reason, Natsuki was mad at her. And she hadn't had one bit of a clue as to the reason why. So she settled herself to cheering up and encouraging the other band members.

The announcer's voice boomed over the field mentioning that the game was about to start in few minutes. Natsuki gathered the team and started giving off instructions in a commanding voice that no one dared question.

"Chie and Aoi, I want both of you to protect the home base. Never leave the base unguarded. You two will be our main defense, so make sure to keep your eyes open. Mikoto, Nao and I would be on the offense. We will be the ones running on the field, tagging opponents and stealing their flag." She glanced at each one of them to ensure her words were crystal clear. All of them nodded. She walked towards Chie and urgently whispered something before resuming back and discussing their strategy.

The announcer somewhere in the middle of the field started explaining the rules of the final game. Each team composed of five members would determine a home base where they would put the flag in a conspicuous place for the other team to try and steal it. The players would try to tag their opponents by touching them before the opponents had the chance to do the same. Once tagged, the player would become a prisoner in the opponent's home base, waiting for the other team members to tag back to free the player. The game would be finished once a player had stolen its opponent's flag.

After the announcer mentioned the mechanics of the game, it proceeded to call the representative of each team. Natsuki collected the flag for their band while Tomoe represented her team. Natsuki immediately turned back and headed to her teammates before Tomoe could provoke her. As she got back, she noticed that Shizuru immediately walked towards her but stopped few distance away, watching her cautiously. She knew the older woman wanted to say something, maybe some good luck words or whatever, but she was in a much pissed off mode and she wouldn't want to add any more salt to the injury she did earlier. She just met her crimson orbs and offered a small nod hoping that would be enough to convey what words failed to communicate. Shizuru smiled appreciatively at the gesture and nodded in return.

The teams placed their flags respectively with Natsuki using the topside of the goalpost to stick their flag while Tomoe deciding to put theirs in one of the barks of the tree. The announcer blew the whistle and the players started running in the vast field with Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto charging forward. Akira, Lilie and Mahya spread over but not too far from their home base. As predicted by Tomoe, they would surely play with run and gun strategy, trying to finish the match with the shortest time possible given their deteriorating physical condition. To counter such attack, Tomoe ordered her three offenses to stay within the home base range and try to tag the charging players. Tomoe and Miya stayed in the home base watching the opponents as they crossed the field like rampaging bulls.

As planned, Mikoto acted as the decoy getting closer to Lilie who instinctively ran chasing the cat woman. Mikoto zigzagged her way towards Mahya also luring her to chase after her. Two on one, Nao and Natsuki made a beeline to Akira closing in on her but she sidestepped Nao's outstretched hand and expertly dodged Natsuki's tap on the back. Her lightning flash ninja moves proved deadly when she counterattacked almost tagging Nao by a hair's breadth. The two retreated few meters away while Mikoto was still being chased by two attackers.

As she noted that the two were still catching their breaths, Tomoe instructed Miya to support Akira, their goal was to separate the two. Miya went after Nao who forced herself to move despite the weariness overcoming her. Akira attacked Natsuki who was barely dodging being tagged by sidestepping and faking moves. With Miya's intensive chasing, Nao was forced to retreat back to their home base and so Miya changed target going after Natsuki as well. Akira and Miya locked eyes and nodded to each other as they advanced at Natsuki trying to corner her. Even Mahya went after Natsuki.

Natsuki barely had a glimpse to know that the three were already at her heels and to make things worse, they forced her to move towards the field corner where her chances of escaping would be close to zero. Everyone watching could not stop their wild screams as they anticipated Natsuki's defeat.

"Run Natsuki!" Mai was close to having a heart attack as she gripped her arms tightly, the nails digging on her already red skin. Even Shizuru had her hand on her chest, intensely watching the game from the high benches set on the side of the field. She did not realize she was clenching her teeth until she felt the pain from her teeth being gnashed together. She couldn't help but worry as Natsuki's movements were slowing down while the three chasers were speeding up.

"Run for your life, bitch!" Tomoe spat as she watched her teammates advancing at Natsuki. Earlier before the start of the game, she pointed to her team that it was critical to get Natsuki Kuga out of the game. She was the most dangerous member from the other side of team. She was the head leading the members what to do. With her gone from the match, the others were technically no match already.

Natsuki tried hard not to panic. She knew that she needed her concentration the most lest she risked being out of the game. However, her anxiety was piling up when she felt her feet were getting heavier with each step she took. Her exhaustion was also overwhelming her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Nao sprinted towards her but she was much too far to aide her from the three jackals.

She tried not to think of the consequences when she would lose the game. It was almost unbearable to see Tomoe playing side by side with Shizuru and the band. There was a knot in her stomach whenever she thought that she would not be playing with the band anymore, particularly with Shizuru. But her body was not listening to her. No matter how much she urged her feet to move faster, she just couldn't. She was starting to get hopeless and for one split second, Akira almost touched her when Mikoto sprang out of nowhere and tapped the Akira on the back head, then Lilie on the arm. Mikoto almost got Miya but the latter back-stepped at the last second, avoiding contact from the cat woman. Miya quickly bolted back towards the home base.

"Still alive there?" Mikoto spoke breathlessly as she jogged towards the haggard-looking Natsuki.

"T-thanks." Natsuki muttered weakly. She saw both Akira and Lilie starting to move towards their home base as prisoners. Mahya had already been tagged by Mikoto a bit earlier, freeing the cat woman and chasing after Akira, Lilie and Miya who were all preoccupied with cornering Natsuki.

Suddenly there were loud gasps from the crowd and before anyone could process what was happening, Mikoto was down on the ground and a fast green blur was heading at Natsuki's direction when Nao quickly appeared on her side and pushed her out of the way. As she glanced back, she saw Tomoe tackling down Nao singlehandedly. And with no time to spare, she quickly recovered herself from the ground as Tomoe eyed her disdainfully.

But as she started running, a horrible feeling sank into the pit of her stomach realizing the now throbbing pain emanating from her right foot. She must have twisted her foot when Nao pushed her out of Tomoe's grasp. With no other choice, she gritted her teeth and swallowed the pain as she forced her feet to move, almost dragging it. She barely moved a short distance away when she tumbled and fell down. Cursing under her breath, she struggled to stand up but her feet could not even hold her own weight and she wobbled down and plunged again to the ground. Somewhere in the crowd, Shizuru almost wanted to run towards Natsuki but Mai held her arm and shook her head. There was nothing they could do for her but watch as the game progressed.

Tomoe noticing the limp raven-haired woman took her time admiring the painful expression overshadowing Natsuki's face. How she delighted seeing that ugly face full with anguish and agony. As she stopped few steps away from the downed opponent, she let out a bloodcurdling laugh enjoying the rage swirling in those emerald eyes.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" Tomoe looked down mockingly at the glaring Natsuki. The crowd instantly went wild cheering Tome's name as if the game was already over. The banners were raised in the air and all eyes were focused on the two with Tomoe towering over the fallen Natsuki.

"I like this scene, yknow." Tomoe continued. "You, on the ground." She smirked. "and me staring at the poor, stinking Kuga. It just goes to show who is the winner and the loser."

Natsuki suddenly laughed derisively as she yet again forced herself to stand up, her right hand clutching her right leg. Tomoe was watching her amusedly, sneering at the pathetic effort her opponent was putting in. _There was no way this idiot could outrun me_ , Tomoe thought to herself, smiling wickedly.

Natsuki barely stood up when she leveled her emerald eyes at Tomoe and slowly spoke enigmatically. "You are game over!"

As those words started to sink in, Tomoe jerked her head at their home base just in time to see Chie sprinting, unnoticed by Miya whose attention was focused to them. In lightning flash, Chie grabbed the flag. A whistle was sounded.

"NOOOO!" In her anger, she glanced savagely at Natsuki and threw a strong straight punch but even before she connected, Natsuki was already falling backwards, her exhaustion finally consuming her as she fainted. Luckily, Nao had caught her in time before she hit the ground. Mai, Shizuru, Aoi and Mikoto dashed towards them, shouting with enthusiasm. Even Chie also headed straight at her band members.

-x-

After about an hour or so, Natsuki woke up with a splitting migraine that could almost crack her skull in two. She sat on her bed and as she slowly opened those emerald eyes, she realized that she must have been in the school infirmary. Then her attention shifted to her side where the sitting brunette was holding her right hand and her head resting on the bedside seemingly to have fallen asleep. She suddenly blushed and instinctively tried to withdraw her hand but the warmth and comfort emanating from their entwined hands stopped her from acting rashly. She brought her emerald eyes to stare at the serene looking face of the brunette.

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki made a choking sound when she heard that sexy accent. "Did Natsuki just call my name?" The brunette slowly opened her crimson eyes and sat up straight, her hand never leaving Natsuki's.

The younger woman simply grumbled inaudibly, avoiding eye contact with the brunette as her cheeks instantly flared up. She must have been under some stupid enchantment as she gawked at the brunette's face that she failed to realize her mouth was unconsciously muttering her name. She tried to withdraw her hand but Shizuru firmly held hers.

"I liked how Natsuki says my name." Shizuru admitted truthfully. "Can she say it again?" But the younger woman simply pouted, ignoring her completely. In fact, it was actually the first time that the raven-haired woman had actually spoken her name. Often, she would simply refer to her as 'Ba-kaichou' or 'hey'. To hear her say her name was pure bliss to the brunette.

"How is Natsuki feeling?" Shizuru inquired as she looked at the blushing woman. "Is she still mad at me?" Natsuki only scowled but did not respond at all. It was hard to explain. She knew Shizuru was not a fault but during that time, she felt as if the brunette was leaving her all by herself. She suddenly felt so alone, that she was left fighting a losing battle. Her fears crept up on her as her memory conjured the images of her mom and dad leaving her. It was painful and tragic. She could not bring herself to say the truth.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway." Shizuru spoke pensively.

"Stop saying sorry!" Natsuki shouted. "It's my fault." _It's my fault I let you into my life. It's my fault I let you take a special place in my heart. It's my fault that… I feel confused._

Natsuki was still fuming with herself when she felt arms enveloping her comfortingly. She put up a struggle but Shizuru maintained her embrace, pulling Natsuki ever closer to her and then whispered softly. "It's okay Natsuki. I'm here for you. I will never leave you. This I promise you."

The younger woman tried to untangle herself, protesting under Shizuru's firm grip when she found her voice speaking so fragile and yet accusingly. "You left me…" Her voice rattled bitterly. However, all traces of fears and pain were gone as she found herself under the warm embrace as if Shizuru had dispelled all the negativity in her body. She was slowly melting in that contact that her anger towards herself and towards Shizuru were gradually dissipating, replaced by a soothing feeling of tranquility. How Shizuru did that was a complete mystery to her. Slowly, she relaxed and rested her head at the crook of Shizuru's neck.

"I wish I never knew you." _I'm glad you're here with me._ Shizuru merely hummed in response as she caressed the younger woman's long silky hair.

And as she clutched the older woman's shirt tightly, her emerald eyes sparkled with tears. "I hate you… _Shizuru_ " _Thank you for everything._

 _Oh Natsuki… if you only knew…_

-x-

A/N: Did you guys enjoy this _short_ chapter? Anyone guessed the secret message? With Tomoe losing, can you imagine how she's gonna repay Natsuki? Next chapter is the live concert! I'll probably update after three months, okay? Kidding! Cheers!


End file.
